A través de tus ojos
by CherryBlossomAngel17
Summary: Un terrible accidente marcará la vida de Sakura, su miedo le impedirá que tome la oportunidad de salir en la oscuridad que estaba sumergida, ¿podrá el amor vencer los miedos de Sakura? Descúbrelo a lo largo de los capítulos :)
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo.**

¡Feliz cumpleaños!

Mi mamá y mi papá entraron desde temprano en mi habitación para felicitarme, hoy cumplo 18 en unos meses acabaré la preparatoria y podré entrar a la universidad de Tokio, todo me está saliendo de maravilla.

-Pide un deseo pequeña Sakura -dijo mi papá mientras colocaba frente a mí un pastel decorado con cientos de fresas, me incliné un poco, cerré los ojos, no se me venía nada a la mente, ya lo tenía todo, unos padres que me adoran, un hermano fastidioso y otro que me endulza, pero estaba en el extranjero, Yukito había prometido llegar el día de mi cumpleaños, así que no me quedaba de otra que esperar y mis calificaciones en la preparatoria iban mejorando, además mi novio es el más tierno y sexy en todo el mundo y contaba las horas para poder verlo, así que sin ningún deseo en mente, soplé la vela que tenía encima el pastel.

-Feliz cumpleaños cariño, te tengo una sorpresa -dijo mi madre mientras salía corriendo de mi habitación, tardó un par de minutos hasta que volvió y me entregó una pequeña caja con un moño de regalo- un regalo muy especial para tus dieciocho años.

Al abrir la cajita pude ver una hermosa gargantilla al parecer de oro con un dije en forma de flor de cerezo, me le abalancé a mi mamá, me encantaba, y eso que el día apenas estaba comenzando, no podía estar más que feliz.

-Gracias, lo usaré más tarde.

-Feliz cumpleaños monstruo -normalmente me peleo con él por llamarme así, pero hoy no quería pelear- Kaho vendrá más tarde para verte -comentó mientras metía su dedo en mi pastel, ahora si me había molestado-

-¡Touya! ¡Eres un asqueroso! ¡Mejor vete a trabajar! -mi hermano es médico en el hospital privado de Tomoeda, recién acaba de titularse, pero al hacer su pasantía allí le dieron la oportunidad de conservar su empleo-

-Acabo de volver del trabajo, tuve una noche muy pesada, te veré más tarde monstruo -revolvió mi cabello más de lo que ya estaba, le dio un beso a mamá- me despiertan a la hora de la comida por favor -esta vez se había dirigido a mi papá-

-Debes dejar de molestar a tu hermanita, no sé cuantas veces tendré que reprenderte por eso -dio un suspiro mi mamá, a pesar de no intervenir en el momento, siempre termina diciéndole lo mismo- Deberías aprender a Yukito…

Touya hizo caso omiso, se salió de mi habitación para irse a la suya, respiré hondo y me dispuse a calmarme, no iba a dejar que Touya me arruinara el día, no señor, es mí día y tenía que disfrutarlo al máximo, sobre todo porque iría con mis papás a Tokio, el camino era de cuatro horas pero valía la pena, cada año nos íbamos allí para celebrarme, normalmente hasta Touya asistía, pero este año no podría, su turno cambió por las tardes y tenía guardias toda la noche, era el primer año que él no asistiría y Yukito no dijo a qué hora llegaría ni siquiera si llegaría.

-Prepárate para irnos, tenemos un día planeado especialmente para ti -comentó mi mamá muy entusiasmada-

Ambos salieron para darme el tiempo justo para arreglarme, decidí ir fresca por lo que me puse un vestido color rosa de tirantes, un pequeño bolso que usaba cruzado color blanco y dejé mi cabello suelto, hasta ahora ya lo llevaba por los hombros, he estado dejando que me crezca, con tal de parecerme a mi mamá.

Cuando bajé, mis papás ya me estaban esperando en el auto, subí a él y empezó nuestra travesía a Tokio, eran apenas las siete de la mañana, así que llegaríamos a buena hora, la primera parada era en la torre de Tokio, al menos esa siempre era la rutina, a menos claro, que este año mis padres decidieran cambiarlo.

En el camino, recibí un mensaje de mi novio, llevamos un año juntos, me encanta su manera de ser, es dulce, responsable y me quiere mucho, sabe respetarme que es lo más importante, a pesar de ser cinco años mayor que yo, la noticia a mis papás no les agradó del todo, pero qué se le puede hacer, nos enamoramos y comenzamos a conocernos hasta que nos dimos la oportunidad, Kai Minami, así se llama mi novio. Es alto, con cabello negro, ojos azules, tiene 23 años, y es maestro en la secundaria en donde estudié.

Príncipe Kai

"Feliz cumpleaños princesa, te tengo un regalo muy especial"

No pude evitar sonreír al leer el mensaje, estaba completamente feliz, a comparación de los chicos de mi edad, él si sabía cómo tratarme y me encantaba que no se dejara llevar por las hormonas, estaba entretenida respondiendo los mensajes que me enviaba con Kai, el día no podía ser más que perfecto.

-¡Cuidado!

Alcancé a escuchar el grito de mi mamá y de pronto todo comenzó a dar vueltas, escuchaba un ajetreo, las voces comenzaban a sonar amortiguadas por todo el escándalo, de pronto ya no oía nada, me dolía todo el cuerpo, el único sonido que alcazaba a percibir era de un zumbido. No sé cuanto tiempo pasé así, estaba como en estado ausente, hasta que comencé a sentir que me tocaban y a lo lejos escuchaba mi nombre.

-¡Sakura! ¡Sakura!

Podía reconocer la voz, era la de mi papá, sentía que me movía, pero no podía despertar, me pesaban los ojos, me dolía el cuerpo, me sentía entumecida, le ordenaba a mi cerebro que reaccionara, pero no quería hacerme caso, es como si no pudiera conectar con él.

-¡Es mi hija! ¡Déjenme pasar!

Escuchaba los gritos desesperados de mi mamá, pero tampoco así reaccionaba, volví a escuchar ese molesto zumbido en los oídos y de ahí ya no supe nada.

No sé cuanto tiempo pasó, pero empecé a sentir un calor por todo el cuerpo, también comencé a escuchar sonidos, ya no era el zumbido, era unos constantes "beep… beep… beep" tenía algo en la boca, comencé a mover mis manos y sentí que era una mascarilla.

-¿Mamá? ¿Papá?

Sentí abrir mis ojos, pero todo estaba oscuro, volví a cerrarlos y volví a abrirlos, hice eso tantas veces que perdí la cuenta, de pronto sentí que me tomaron de las manos, y el pánico comenzaba a arremolinarse en mi interior ¿por qué no veía la luz?

-Al fin despertaste -escuché la voz cansada de mi papá- cómo te sientes pequeña Sakura.

¿Cómo me siento? Esa era una muy buena pregunta, no sabía si llorar, gritar, reírme, el pánico se acrecentaba mucho más, ni siquiera me salía voz para expresar todo el miedo que estaba sintiendo.

-¿Hija, estás bien? -la voz de mi madre me sacó de mi ensimismamiento, terminé rompiendo a llorar.

-No veo mamá… no puedo verlos -sentí mis lagrimas correr por mis mejillas, no grité, mi voz sonó entrecortada, pero hasta ahí-

Escuché un grito ahogado que provenía de mi mamá, cuando me caía y llegaba con algún raspón siempre pegaba el mismo gritito, sentí que mis manos eran sujetadas por dos manos diferentes, supuse que mis papás me tenían agarrada, lo que no sabía era por qué estaba así, estaba en una completa oscuridad y ni siquiera recordaba por qué, solo recordaba el grito que pegó mi mamá y de ahí solo voces amortiguadas y zumbidos.

De pronto sentí que ambos me soltaron, me hubiese gustado tenerlos sujetos mucho más tiempo, tenía un nudo en la garganta, no me podía ni mover, solo dejaba que me examinaran y respondía con monosílabos lo que me preguntaban, no perdí la memoria, eso no pasó, no perdí la movilidad en mis extremidades, ni siquiera perdí la voz o la audición.

-Estoy ciega -afirmé con un hilo de voz, esa era mi realidad-

Quien me examinaba era mi hermano, en conjunto con alguien más que no pude reconocer, no me sonaba la voz y al no poder ver se me complicaba un poco más, escuchaba que discutía sobre posibles escenarios, pero alguno de los dos terminaba negando lo del otro, era una conversación bastante absurda y cansada.

-Podrían solo, dejarme descansar.

No quería sonar altanera, pero no estaba de ánimos, en un instante había cambiado mi vida de colores a una de una profunda oscuridad, escuché que dijeron que podría ser pasajero, había sufrido varios golpes tras el impacto, también me mencionaron que había estado rodando con el auto por no haber llevado el cinturón de seguridad puesto, y que de milagro estaba viva.

-Yupi -dije con todo el sarcasmo- estar así es lo mismo que morir -me quejé-

-Sakura no digas eso, estás viva, y esto es pasajero ya lo verás -mi mamá intentó tomarme la mano y por instinto se la aparté-

-Tú madre tiene razón, pequeña, hay altas posibilidades que pasado un tiempo recuperes la visión -comentó mi papá-

Quería tener ese rayo de esperanza, pero ¿cuánto era el porcentaje de que eso sucediera? Ni siquiera llegaba al cinco por ciento, otra de las opciones era la operación, pero también había riesgos, ¿a quién quieren engañar? Mi condición sería de por vida y no estaba de ánimos para sus optimismos.

-¿Cómo está la niña más hermosa que cumple años el día de hoy? -escuché la voz cantarina de Kaho, eso no hizo más que empeorar mi estado de ánimo-

Silencio… eso fue lo que se formó a mi alrededor, se podía sentir la tensión, no por ellos, sino por mí, ¿acaso era una especie de castigo porque al soplar la vela del pastel no pedí un deseo? La vida que yo creía perfecta se había sumergido en una oscuridad infinita.

-Kaho, gracias por venir -escuché la voz de mi mamá-

-Ánimo Sakura, todo esto es pasajero -¡Y dale con lo mismo! ¿acaso no se cansaban de repetirlo? Únicamente suspiré y decidí ignorarlos- ¿ustedes están bien? ¿se les ofrece algo? -comenzó a dirigirse a mis papás al no obtener contestación por mi parte-

-Estamos bien, gracias por preguntar -respondió mi papá-

Obviamente estaban bien, según me contaron el impacto solo yo lo sufrí, a ellos los protegió la bolsa de aire y de que si tenían puestos sus cinturones de seguridad, en cambio, mi caso era que sufrí todo el impacto, súmenle a la ecuación que no traía el bendito cinturón de seguridad y multiplíquelo con que rodé tras el impacto, el resultado fue sumirme en la oscuridad de por vida.

-Sakura, estamos aquí para apoyarte en todo mientras esto se resuelve, recuerda que siempre hay un rayo de esperanza en todos los casos.

Kaho Mitsuki es la novia de mi hermano Touya, al igual que él es doctora en el hospital de Tomoeda, se conocieron desde la preparatoria, pero hasta que entraron a la universidad comenzaron a ser novios y desde ahí nunca se han separado, han tenido sus peleas, pero siguen juntos. Ella siempre ha creído que los milagros existen, es demasiado fantasiosa, no me había dado cuenta de eso hasta ahora.

-¿Enserio me estás hablando de rayos de esperanza? ¡Estoy ciega!

Escuché que mi mamá se puso a llorar, pero qué esperaban, ¿que lo aceptara? Obviamente eso no iba a suceder tan fácil, ¿cómo se puede acostumbrar a tanta oscuridad de un día para otro? ¿cómo afrontar esta situación si a partir de ahora tendrían que depender de otros? ¿cómo creer en los rayos de esperanza si ni siquiera podré estudiar la universidad por falta de visión?

-Sakura -sentí que unos brazos me rodearon y comenzaron a jugar mi cabello- Touya me acaba de poner al tanto, saldremos de esto cerecito -sentí que besó mi frente-

A diferencia de Touya, Yukito se había involucrado en la arqueología, tal y como mi papá, se apasionaba por los descubrimientos, incluso ambos se habían ido a una de las excavaciones en Egipto, hasta que papá decidió que necesitaba retirarse de ello y se quedó únicamente con el trabajo de profesor de arqueología, Yukito siguió yendo a excavaciones para luego hacer conferencias y así poder hablar sobre los hallazgos que se había encontrado.

-Por cierto, te tengo un regalo… -comenzó a hablar para romper el silencio- apenas lo vi pensé en ti -sentí que me ponía una caja entre las manos, ¡Como odiaba no poder ver! Y lo peor del caso es que apenas llevaba unas horas así.

-Podrías decirme ¿qué es? -dije un tanto desganada, no podía seguir amargada, no me quedaba de otra que aceptar mi situación-

-Pues… -escuché cómo se rompía algo, y enseguida dejó de contener la respiración, así es, mi hermano sintió que había metido la pata, pero no era culpa suya, todos se tendría que acostumbrar a esto- en Inglaterra, escuché la historia de unas bestias guardianas que habían protegido a una hermosa princesa, cuando vi las imágenes que nos presentaron te noté un cierto parecido, por lo que decidí traerte de regalo el peluche de una de las bestias, se llamaba Kerberos -sentí el momento en que tomaba mis manos y hacía que sujetara un peluche- es de color amarillo con unas pequeñas alas blancas, sé que no es tu favorito, pero para compensarlo, también te compré un…. Ammm… bueno yo… -comenzó a tartamudear, no era habitual en él- te compré un libro de la historia que te comenté -dijo en tono apenado-

-Me encantaría escucharla.

Es lo único que alcancé a decir, no podía evitar que la tristeza me invadiera, ya no podría hacer las cosas por mi cuenta, leer sería posible, se que existe el braille, pero para ver mi entorno, para seguir con mi vida, para eso no había método alguno, al menos no uno que se me viniera a la mente en estos momentos.

-Todo estará bien Sakura, verás que saldrás de esta

De pronto escuché la voz de Touya, no lo había escuchado desde que me estuvieron revisando y los hice dejarme en paz, y era la primera vez en años que me llamaba por mi nombre, estaba acostumbrada que me dijera monstruo, que escucharle decir mi nombre sonaba un tanto extraño.

-Me quiero ir a casa, ¿puedo?

Silencio, nuevamente nadie hablaba, escuché pasos y de pronto sentí que me apretaban, al parecer formaron un abrazo grupal, mi cuñada, mis dos hermanos y mis papás, sé que me quieren, pero esta situación no hace más que deprimirme.

-Te darán de alta hasta mañana, mientras tanto descansa, yo estaré al pendiente -explicó Touya-

Descansar, cómo si eso fuese a ser posible de ahora en adelante, ya ni sabré cuando es de día o de noche.

"Solo oscuridad de ahora en adelante Sakura" me decía una vocecita en mi cabeza.

Los días fueron pasando, en la casa me cambiaron la habitación para no estar subiendo y bajando escaleras, incluso me llegaron a comprar el bastón que tiré a penas me lo dieron, me rehusaba a utilizarlo.

-Es necesario Sakura -me dijo mi papá-

-No lo es, aprenderé a moverme sin él -dije con convicción-

En dos semanas había aprendido a moverme por la casa, los primeros intentos lloraba por la frustración, Yukito e incluso Touya me habían estado ayudando, contaba cuántos pasos tenía que dar para llegar a la sala, al comedor, a la cocina, a mi habitación, y al no querer usar el bastón tenía que extender mis manos para poder evitar tropezar con algo o alguien, estoy segura que parecía como si estuviese jugando a la gallinita ciega.

También, en esas mismas dos semanas, me di cuenta que Kai era un completo imbécil, cuando se enteró de lo que me pasó simplemente se hizo a un lado, según me contó se iría de Japón, si es o no es verdad, ya no me importaba, tenía cosas mejores en qué entretenerme, suena raro, pero no lloré por él, ni una lágrima; tal vez, después de todo, nunca estuve enamorada de él.

-Te tenemos una sorpresa -gritó Yukito, se habían ido muy temprano él y mi papá a quien sabe dónde-

Sentí el momento justo en que me tomaron de la mano y me hicieron caminar, hasta llegar al sillón y sentarme, sentí que algo se posó en mi pierna, al principio me tensé demasiado, no sabía qué era, me daba mucho miedo, hasta que Yukito me explicó.

-Es un perro lazarillo, te lo describo… es un labrador de color negro no está muy grande aun, ha sido entrenado según nos explicaron a papá y a mí, solo será cuestión que se acostumbre a ti y a tus necesidades… le hace falta un nombre.

Fruncí un poco el ceño, no me agradaba la idea de tener un perro, menos porque tendría que aprender a atenderlo, aunque digan que está entrenado, pero ya estaba aquí y tenía que ceder un poco, me rehusé al bastón, tal vez el tener un perro no sea tan mala idea.

-Entonces… ¿cómo lo llamarás?

Me quedé pensando un momento, no era muy creativa con los nombres, comencé a jugar la cabeza del perrito, seguía parado en mis piernas, se sentía agradable.

-Spi, como la otra bestia de la historia que me contaste, así tendré a ambas, como la princesa -expliqué-

-Te recuerdo que la bestia se llama Spinel Sun, pero Spi es un buen nombre…

Y así fueron pasando los días, las semanas, los meses y los años y yo seguía viviendo en oscuridad absoluta…

**Pues este es el inicio de esta historia, ¿qué les pareció? ¿Quieren que la continúe? Espero sus comentarios :) **


	2. Capítulo 1

_**Capítulo 1 **_

Había pasado ya 4 años de aquel fatídico accidente, he aprendido a vivir con mi discapacidad, en gran medida es gracias a mis papás y mis hermanos que siempre están al pendiente de mí, incluso todos nos metimos en cursos de braille, lo cual me ayudó muchísimo en mis días, así al menos ya podía leer.

Después de un par de meses, dejé de sentir pena por mí y experimentar cosas nuevas, al menos ya salía de la casa, acompañaba a mi mamá las veces que salía, por supuesto, siempre en compañía de Spi, él ha sido de mucha ayuda para mí, incluso he llegado a salir a caminar sola, no me alejo tanto, pero es un avance.

Aunque todavía me duele el no poder ver, he aprendido a que hay otras formas de hacerlo, estuve en algunos cursos para lograrlo ya que mi pesimismo me impedía lograrlo por mí misma, sobre todo cuando no lograba identificar las cosas que sujetaba, siempre gritaba o aventaba lo que estaba tanteando por no identificarlo.

Comencé a seguir rutinas, en las mañanas desayuno con todos, Yukito procura no irse por mucho tiempo, Touya desayuna siempre con nosotros aunque esté saliendo de su guardia, lo hacen para hacerme sentir mejor, de eso estoy más que segura, después del desayuno, me voy sola a la academia de danza, Spi es un gran guía y después de una semana yendo acompañados, lo logramos hacer solos, en la academia aprendí que puedo continuar bailando aunque no pueda ver, el ballet me ha servido a concentrarme y realizar cosas que no imaginé, también he conocido a grandes personas.

Para vacaciones, mis rutinas cambian, me voy a caminar al parque, ahí siempre me la paso todo el día, hasta que llega el tiempo de ir a la academia debido a que las mañanas lo ocupan para ensayar los recitales únicamente puedo asistir por las tardes, el salón es completamente mío, hoy es un día de esos, estamos en vacaciones de invierno y todo el tiempo me dejan sola, por lo que las salidas a caminar son lo mejor, sobre todo porque el clima es perfecto, no hay mucho frío, pero tampoco hay calor.

-Spi, busquemos una banca libre.

Jalé la correa de mi compañero y caminé, hasta que sentí que Spi se detuvo, tanteé un poco y ya estaba en la banca, con cuidado me senté a entretenerme con los sonidos de la naturaleza, como he dicho, el día es agradable, o al menos yo lo siento así para estar entrando ya en el invierno, se puede sentir una que otra ráfaga de viento, pero aún no bajaban mucho las temperaturas.

Saqué el libro que había cargado conmigo, Yukito se tomó la molestia de conseguir la historia de la princesa con sus bestias guardianas en braille, aunque no pudiese ver, cuando llego a la parte en la que describían a las dos bestias, imagino a mi perro, sin lugar a dudas elegí un buen nombre para él, he perdido la cuenta de las veces que he leído el libro, pero me encanta, Yukito prometió conseguirme más libros, hicimos un pacto, que aunque no estén en braille los obtendría y él me los leería, no es lo mismo, pero es una manera de sumergirme en las historias.

-¡Lo que me faltaba! ¡Busquen la manera de arreglarlo! ¡Es urgente!

Escuché el grito de alguien, me asusté, no sabía que hacer, apreté la correa de Spi, nunca se sabía en qué momento tendría que huir, sobre todo con los gritos que estaba escuchando.

-¡Tú que me ves! -escuché que gritó.

No hice caso, seguí con el libro que tenía en las manos, no tenía prisa y si ese sujeto se estaba peleando con el mundo, no era mi problema, escuché unos pasos, y luego sentí que alguien se sentaba a mi lado, eso no me gustó para nada, normalmente, nadie se me acerca.

-Lo siento, no quise ser imprudente, yo… mmm… no me había dado cuenta de tú condición

_"Entonces el grito si era dirigido a mí" _pensé.

-No pasa nada, se fingir muy bien mi estado -bromeé, mi reloj sonó indicándome que ya tenía que irme, así que cerré el libro y sujeté la correa de Spi- Hasta luego… Spi, vámonos.

Tomé su correa y comencé a caminar de regreso, tengo el tiempo justo para llegar a la academia y cambiarme la ropa, además si llego temprano puedo tener más tiempo para practicar lo que me tienen encargado.

Spi comenzó a ladrar, lo cual me alertó, más porque empezó a tirar con insistencia de la correa, comencé a sentir un dolor, lo dejé libre, ya que si me seguía jalando así podría salir lastimada, aunque puedo sentir un ardor en la mano. Los ladridos de Spi se fueron alejando, es la primera vez que me hace algo así.

-Spi -lo llamo, pero no se acerca, estoy en pánico, no sé qué hacer- Spi -repito, pero no obtengo respuesta-

No sé si ponerme a llorar o caminar hasta chocar contra algo o alguien, opté por la segunda opción, al fin al cabo, me terminarán regañando, y dejaré a Spi sin comer porque es su culpa, me abandonó en el peor momento, comencé a caminar lo más normal que podía, en los momentos que dudaba me detenía y tanteaba mi camino con el pie, me siento una inútil, pero no lo quiero demostrar.

_"Sakura tú eres valiente... tú puedes con esto"_ esa frase ha sido mi mantra cuando quiero deprimirme por mi discapacidad.

Ya no podía seguir avanzando, así choque contra alguien, no puedo volver a mi casa, en primera, porque soy muy orgullosa para pedir ayuda y en segunda, no sé exactamente en dónde estoy, ni tanteando lo podría averiguar, sentí una pared cerca de mí y decidí sentarme, Spi tendría que volver ¿no? Valiente perro guía me habían conseguido.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

Esa voz, es la misma que había escuchado hace unos momentos en el parque, ahora se escuchaba más sereno que hace un momento, Spi no se asomaba, no lo sentí por ningún lado, así que busqué la manera de levantarme y sonreí, no iba a permitir que un desconocido me viera decaída.

-Super bien, ¿podrías decirme si ves un labrador negro? Se me escapó y lo necesito para irme.

-No hay ningún perro cerca, te puedo ayudar, ¿hacia donde te diriges? -sentí la mano del desconocido en mi brazo-

-A la academia "Allégro", no debe estar muy lejos de aquí -respondí lo más tranquila que pude-

-Déjame lo busco en el GPS, para no perdernos -no pude evitarlo y comencé a reír, entre todas las personas, tengo que toparme con alguien que ni era de Tomoeda, esto era cómico- ¿De qué te ríes?

-Lo siento… es que, no… nada -sonreí- no eres de aquí, ¿cierto?

-No, apenas llevo dos días que llegué y no me había tomado el tiempo de recorrer el lugar hasta ahora -comentó, mientras jalaba un poco de mí y comenzábamos a caminar-

-Te daría un tour, pero como te darás cuenta no veo, y el que me guía me abandonó -sonreí- pero cuando lo tenga me ofrezco a acompañarte.

-Eres muy confianzuda, ¿cómo sabes que conmigo no corres peligro? -estoy casi segura de que tenía el ceño fruncido, al menos así me lo imaginaba, ¿será un viejo amargado? Tenía un poco de curiosidad-

-No lo sé, pero confío en que no me harás nada… además, tú voz no me suena a que seas un asesino en serie o algo parecido -reí, era lo mejor que podía hacer-

-¿Cómo puedes estar feliz en tú condición?... no… perdón… yo lo siento mucho -este sujeto era extraño, no me molestaba que me preguntaran, ya estaba acostumbrada-

-No pasa nada, si viviera amargada por "mi condición" -hice comillas al aire- no disfrutaría de los días, sabes, hubo un tiempo en el que creí que nada sería igual, pero

he aprendido a vivir así y ser feliz, muchas personas pueden ver y se la pasan amargadas, todo es cuestión de perspectiva.

El resto del camino se hizo el silencio, el desconocido no habló para nada, siento que hemos caminado una eternidad, hasta que nos detuvimos, escuché un ladrido, ese lo reconocería, era Spi.

-Sakura… Spi llegó antes que tú, hemos estado llamando a tu casa, pero nadie respondía -comentó Suki, la recepcionista de la academia de danza-

Escuchar eso me reconfortó, aunque me haya abandonado, Spi es parte de mi vida y me sentiría muy mal si algo le llegase a pasar, sobre todo porque no puedo ayudarlo, más bien él debe ayudarme a mí.

-Se me escapó en el camino -la persona que me ayudaba me soltó, así que giré en la dirección que creí que estaba- Gracias por ayudarme, no me equivoqué… eres una buena persona -le guiñé un ojo y comencé a caminar, la academia la conocía como mi casa, ya me había creado un mapa mental, así que no tuve problemas en ingresar-

Al entrar se escuchan las voces de las profesoras dando indicaciones a las bailarinas, se están preparando para el recital de invierno, lo presentarán unos días antes de navidad, he tenido muchas ganas de participar, pero me ha dado mucho miedo tropezar con alguna bailarina y arruinar el baile.

-Sakura… -la voz de Nakuru se hizo presente, no la puedo describir físicamente, pero el tiempo que he estado conviviendo me he dado cuenta de que es sincera, no me trata con lástima y hace que saque lo mejor de mí, más cuando me pone retos en las posiciones que debo reproducir… además, sé que entre Yukito y ella hay algo, no lo han confirmado, pero de que se gustan, se gustan, soy ciega, no tonta- al fin llegas… te acompaño a cambiarte.

Cuando llegamos a los vestidores, Nakuru me ayuda a encontrar mi ropa, no es que no supiera en dónde está, es solo que se la pasa muy atenta conmigo, según ella, yo le agrado mucho y me considera una amiga, yo a eso le llamo interés, porque terminábamos hablando de Yukito, no me disgusta, al contrario, estoy segura que con lo que le digo lograba dejarla colorada, una vez cambiada, nos dirigimos al salón.

-Empieza en los ejercicios en la barra, hoy practicaremos los diferentes tipos de "jeté" y después quiero ver cómo vas con el baile del hada de azúcar.

-Sabes que se me complica, más cuando empiezan los cambios en la música -me quejé, sentí que ya habíamos llegado a las barras y comencé con los ejercicios-

-Estas yendo bien, solo hace falta pulirte un poco más, me interesa que te salga muy bien… ¿quieres música?

Asentí y me seguí concentrando en los ejercicios en barra, son muy sencillos, aunque debo admitir que al principio me constaba demasiado, pero después de tres años en la academia se me hizo más sencillo y puedo jurar que parezco una auténtica bailarina de ballet, la música comenzó a inundar el salón, y eso hizo que fuera sincronizando mis movimientos con la música.

Cuando la música acabó sentí a Nakuru posicionarse junto a mí, es fácil distinguirla, sobre todo por su aroma, siempre huele a vainilla, sujeta mis brazos y me indica que los tengo un poco sueltos, que debo marcar mis posturas y mostrarme segura, en mi estado eso era difícil.

-Ven ahora toca turno del baile.

Me tomó del brazo y comenzamos a caminar a lo que supuse que era el centro del salón, me dejó ahí y comenzó a explicarme lo que quería, sabía exactamente lo que quería, la cuestión era que había cambios en la melodía que me sacaban de control y de esa manera perdía el hilo, porque la rutina sola, sin música la podía realizar, pero no era esa la cuestión.

-Bien, Sakura pondré la música y tú has lo tuyo, ahora veré por qué no lo puedes lograr.

Respiré profundamente, no entiendo su insistencia en que me aprenda dicho baile, si me gusta, el cascanueces es una de mis obras de ballet favoritas, pero me gusta más la parte en que la bailarina es acompañada con su pareja, el baile del hada de azúcar no me gustaba tanto, más bien, he comenzado a aborrecerla porque me están haciendo aprenderla.

Me puse en posición y comencé a escuchar la música, comencé a ejecutar los movimientos, estoy completamente consciente que el primer minuto lo puedo ejecutar de maravilla, mi problema es que después de ese minuto comienzan unas series de cambios y me cuesta seguir el ritmo de la música.

-Relájate, concéntrate en la música -escuché la voz de Nakuru cuando finalizó la música- tú problema radica en que no te concentras en la música sino en los movimientos… trata esta vez de concentrarte en la música y verás que los movimientos fluirán solos.

-De acuerdo, música y no movimientos.

Di unos respiros y me puse en posición, indicándole a Nakuru que estaba preparada, la música inició y traté de hacerle caso, me concentré en la música, y sentí un avance, los movimientos salían por sí solo, me estaba acercando a la parte que se me dificultaba, escuché el cambio en la música y di todo de mí, milagrosamente pasé con éxito ese tramo y logré las poses, vino una pequeña parte donde solo me movía de un lado a otro esperando la parte más aguda de la canción, una punta por aquí, un pirouette por acá, un tombé pas de bourré finalizado con otro pirouette y la canción llegó a su fin.

-¡Una bailarina de verdad!

Escuché el grito de una niña, la burbuja en la que me había metido se había estallado con el grito de la pequeña, no sabía si podía darle la espalda o si quedaba frente a ella, en el salón se forma un eco cada que hablabas impidiendo para mi desgracia que pueda huir.

-Lien, no interrumpas a las señoritas

Ahora se escuchaba la voz de una mujer reprendiendo a la niña, bajé mi cara y comencé a caminar para pasar desapercibida, sentí que Nakuru se acercó a mí y me acercó a las barras.

-Es que abuelita… ¿qué no ves? Es una bailarina de verdad… ¡Tío apresúrate!

Se escuchaban los gritos de la niña, quería que la tierra me tragara, no esperaba tener público, al menos logré ejecutar todo el baile como se debía y la emoción de la niña me encantaba, sobre todo por lo que decía.

-Sakura desde el inicio -me volvió a llevar al centro del salón, ¡era en serio que quería que ensayara con la niña, su abuela y su tío presentes! Cuando estuvo por dejarme, le apreté fuerte el brazo, no quería hacerlo- No tengas miedo, pondré la música e iré a ver qué se les ofrece.

Opté por cerrar mis ojos, el problema aquí era que no quería que vieran mi condición y sintieran pena por mí, eso era muy denigrante, aun con los ojos cerrados me puse en posición y le di la señal a Nakuru que estaba preparada.

La música comenzó, y a pesar de que estaba tratando de sentir la música, escuchaba los gritos que pegaba la niña, realmente se emocionaba por verme bailar, no sé cómo, pero logré finalizar el baile y sin ningún error, Nakuru hizo un pésimo trabajo en tratar de deshacerse de la niña porque empecé a escuchar aplausos.

_"Lo que me faltaba"_ pensé

Al menos pude ejecutar el baile a la perfección en dos ocasiones, y el aplauso fue la recompensa, eso era bueno ¿no? Podía escuchar un murmullo, Nakuru si estaba platicando con alguien, así que decidí caminar a las barras, al menos daría tiempo a que ella se desocupara.

-Cerecito… ¡estuviste fantástica! -la voz de Yukito me tranquilizó un poco, y más cuando lo sentí cerca de mí- hay que irnos, Nakuru se acaba de ocupar

-¿A qué hora llegaste? Creí que estabas de viaje -sonreí, al menos tenía con quien volver en caso de que a Spi se le ocurriese escaparse-

-Llegué hace un rato, no estabas en casa, así que supuse que estabas aquí… parece que tienes a una admiradora -se burló Yukito-

Los gritos de la niña no se hicieron esperar, todos los días me veían bailar otras niñas, lo sabía porque se escuchaban los murmullos, pero jamás se habían emocionado como esta pequeña, eso me enternecía.

-¡Tío la viste! -gritaba la pequeña muy emocionada-

Si hubiese sido solo a niña no hubiera tenido ningún problema, el problema era que ella en su emoción casi habla a toda su familia. En el camino, Yukito me comentó que la niña parecía de unos seis años, tenía el cabello negro y largo y estaba vestida como bailarina de ballet, llevaba una pierna enyesada, eso sí me sorprendió.

-Bailaste muy bien, la niña tenía toda la razón cuando decía que eres una bailarina de verdad.

Mis mejillas comenzaban a arder, ser el centro de atención era algo que no me gustaba ni cuando veía, ahora que no veo, es peor, me cohibía mucho más.

-Tus lentes -sentí el momento justo que me los colocó y también cuando me jalaron la falda-

-Hola, me llamo Lien Li, tú podrías ser mi profesora de ballet - apreté el brazo de Yukito, no cabía duda de que los niños no tenían algo llamado vergüenza-

-Lo siento pequeña, yo no soy profesora… -Con ayuda de Yukito logré inclinarme lo justo para tratar de quedar "a la altura de la niña", aunque ni la podía ver, pero no quería que ella se diera cuenta- pero con gusto te podría ayudar cuando tengas dudas en algo… -dije para tranquilizarla-

-Escuchaste tío, la bailarina me ayudará, estoy segura que seré una gran bailarina como usted -dijo con mucha convicción a lo cual comencé a reír, me levanté lo más natural que pude y me volví a sujetar del brazo de Yukito- Espero verte por aquí…

Lo sé, lo sé, es una afirmación que no podré cumplir, no la puedo ver, pero ella no tiene por qué enterarse, continué caminando con Yukito hasta la salida y llamé a Spi, efectivamente ya lo tenía conmigo, no podía estar molesta con él, quise tomar la correa, pero Yukito me lo impidió.

-Creo que tienes un admirador, el tío de la niña no te ha quitado los ojos de encima -comentó Yukito- de hecho, viene hacia acá.

-Así que verás a mi sobrina mañana… ¿tienes alguna fórmula para hacer eso? -tercera vez que me lo topo, ¿esto es normal? No sabía su nombre, no me tomé la molestia en saberlo-

-Es una manera de expresarse… deberías aprender a ser más empático y menos grosero -comencé a caminar y al cabo de un momento, sentí a Yukito y Spi a mi lado, tal vez si me equivoqué con él y no es una buena persona, es un tipo arrogante y grosero, eso es lo que es-

Por salir huyendo de aquella niña y de su tío amargado, no me tomé la molestia de cambiarme la ropa, estaba andando como en los ensayos, al menos la casa no estaba tan lejos de la academia como para tratar de esconderme, y aunque me vieran mal, no lo sabía a menos que Yukito me dijera, cosa que no creo que haga, su instinto de protegerme no le permite decirme las cosas desagradables.

-Esa niña estaba muy entusiasmada contigo, ¿cómo le harás cuando te la topes? Y su tío tuvo suerte, un comentario más de esos despectivos y te juro que le iba a romper la cara-ciertamente ya se había tardado mucho en cuestionarme, por lo que con la mejor de mis sonrisas le respondí-

-No podré verla, pero si puedo escucharla, además ¿cuál es la probabilidad de que me la tope en la academia? Y a su tío, me da igual, sabes que ese tipo de personas existen y he aprendido a vivir con eso -me encogí de hombros.

Estoy segura de que no hay probabilidad de toparme con la niña, al menos eso espero, porque toparme con ella, es toparme con su tío y con la forma en la que se dirigió a mí, no me apetece topármelo una cuarta vez, ha sido suficiente.

-¡Sakura! Hoy acabaste antes -quien hablaba es Eriol Hiragizawa, es mi único amigo, lo conocí en la academia, resulta que no solo enseñan ballet, también hay clases de música, es como un conservatorio de danza y música, dos en uno, Eriol es magnífico en el piano, él se encarga en conjunto con sus estudiantes de la música que se utiliza en las presentaciones de ballet- Hola Yukito, ¿qué tal los descubrimientos?

-¿Tratando de enamorar a mi hermana? -la voz de Yukito trataba de aparentar molestia, pero fallaba estrepitosamente-

-¿Celos Kinomoto? No tengo que enamorarla, ya es mi novia… ¿verdad mi amor? -sentí que Eriol rodeaba mi cintura con su brazo y comencé a reír-

-Se suponía que era un secreto -seguí bromeando-

-Amor mío, algún día se tendrían que enterar

Los dos comenzamos a reírnos al no escuchar nada por parte de Yukito, tal vez hasta se lo estaba creyendo, pero en realidad Eriol únicamente es mi amigo, hasta ahí, no hay nada más, desde que me ocurrió el accidente y Kai me hizo a un lado de su vida, me di por vencida en ese ámbito, además, ¿quién querría a una ciega de novia? Seamos honestos, la respuesta es nadie, sería únicamente una carga.

-Así no se juega chicos -se quejó mi hermano- eres una provechado Hiragizawa.

Y con ese reproche vinieron más risas, me dolía el estómago de tanto reír, no esperaba que Yukito se lo tragara, obviamente, también sabemos con quién bromear, porque si esto se lo estuviésemos diciendo a Touya, nos colgarían a ambos.

-Y tú muy ingenuo Kinomoto -contraatacó Eriol- lo siento mi amor, tengo que dejarte, te veré mañana en la academia -Eriol es muy galante, sentí que tomó mi mano y la beso-

-Payaso -sonreí- ¿mañana tocarías la música que me están haciendo aprender?

-Para ti, lo que sea -podría jurar que hubo un guiño ante esa afirmación-

-Muy bien, aléjate de mi hermanita, te estás pasando Hiragizawa

-Que pesado eres cuñadito, nos vemos cerecito.

-¡Solo yo le puedo decir así! -se quejó Yukito-

Esta discusión me parecía absurda, más porque Yukito se estaba tragando todo, logré sujetarlo y jalarlo del brazo, quería llegar a casa para poder cambiarme la ropa, y además moría de hambre.

**Pues aquí el primer capítulo, ¿qué les pareció? **

**He tenido que investigar un poco para poder realizar esta historia**

**es algo diferente, y más por la condición de Sakura y **

**no me gusta escribir solo por escribir. **

**Como les comenté a las que me siguen en fb, las actualizaciones serán **

**cada sábado, hoy por ser el primer capítulo lo estoy subiendo ahora**

**para saber sus opiniones. **

**Si aún no me siguen en fb pueden encontrar la página como **

**"Sakura y Shaoran: Pase lo que pase. Todo estará bien"**

**un beso y muchas gracias por leer la historia. **


	3. capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

Gracias al cielo, nadie se enteró de lo ocurrido con Spi, aunque debo admitir que me preocupa, si eso sigue pasando, tendré que decirles, no puede ser posible que me esté dejando botada, si no hubiese sido tan terca y hubiese aceptado el bastón, tal vez no pasaría por eso, pero me niego a usarlo.

-Sakura, no se te olvide que mañana quedaste en ir conmigo al hospital -escuché la voz de Touya-

-¿No te han enseñado a anunciarte?

-Solo estás acostada, y la puerta la dejaste abierta… si quieres privacidad, ciérrala -tenía unas enormes ganas de estrangularlo, Touya no cambiaba-

-Touya, deja a Sakura -escuché la voz de Yukito-

-Solo le vine a recordar lo de mañana, tampoco es para que se pongan así -escuché el suspiro de mi hermano- te quiero cerezo.

Era la primera vez que Touya se dirigía a mí como cerezo, desde el accidente, me había dejado de llamar monstruo, y únicamente me llama por mi nombre, aunque suena muy raro, ya me había acostumbrado a pelear por lo que me decía y ahora se podría decir que hasta extraño que me diga así.

-Mañana también te van a revisar, tal vez ya haya un avance -comentó Yuki, únicamente pude soltar un suspiro cansino, detestaba que me revisen, más porque les daban esperanzas a todos y yo sé que nunca podré volver a ver-

-Quiero descansar Yuki, hoy fue un día muy extraño.

Sentí el momento justo en el que me besó la frente y escuché cuando salía y cerraba la puerta de mi habitación, nada en este mundo me haría tan feliz que recuperar mi vista, pero después de cuatro años en la oscuridad, me he acostumbrado, decidí dejar de pensar en eso, no me ayudaría en nada, solo en martirizarme, cerré mis ojos para poder dormir y en mi mente se me reproducía la voz de aquel sujeto del parque, el cual resultó ser el tío de la niña, únicamente veía una silueta ¡Cómo me gustaría saber su aspecto! Su voz era muy varonil, debo admitir que me gustaba escucharlo, aunque la tercera vez que habló, no me gustó como se expresó.

¿Cómo era posible que estuviese soñando con un perfecto extraño? Esto si era una locura, en toda la noche solo soñaba con su voz, me sentía como una tonta, eso no me pasó ni cuando conocí a Eriol y eso que él también me intrigó, al principio porque no me hablaba, yo únicamente iba a su salón a escuchar que tocara el piano, hasta que un día nos pusimos a platicar y me agradó, así nos convertimos en amigos, según él, es muy guapo, usa anteojos y su cabello según me contó es negro azulado.

Ojalá tuviese el valor para preguntar cómo era, si le preguntaba a Suki, sería blanco de toda burla, más porque sería la primera vez que me interesaba por alguien del sexo opuesto, además, jamás he tenido que preguntar cómo son las personas, simplemente me las describían, me sorprendió no haber recibido una descripción de aquel desconocido.

_"A lo mejor está feo y no vale la pena"_ escuché la vocecita en mí cabeza

Me dormí con la voz de ese desconocido altanero en mi cabeza y me desperté aún con su voz, tenía que sacarme esa voz de mi cabeza antes de que me siguiera inquietando más, me desperecé y comencé a arreglarme, hoy acompañaría a Touya al hospital, además que me tocaba el chequeo, me han dado un 75% de esperanza de recuperar la vista solo si me someto a una operación, Touya dice que es un porcentaje aceptable y que debería de aceptar, pero me niego a someterme a dicha operación cuando existe un 25% negativo de por medio.

–¿Cómo está mi prima favorita?

Esa voz me emocionó mucho, llevaba sin escucharla por seis meses, mi prima Tomoyo Daidouji se había ido a estudiar a París, estos seis meses estaba viendo todo su papeleo de titulación además de estar trabajando en los diseños que le habían encargado una casa de modas de alto nivel, estaba muy feliz por ella, había conseguido todo lo que se había propuesto y estaba segura de que seguiría así.

–¡Tomoyo! ¿Cuándo llegaste? ¿Cómo te ha ido? ¡Te extrañé tanto!

No pude salir corriendo como acostumbraba, pero ella se acercó a mí para acortar la distancia entre ambas, el abrazo que nos dimos expresaba más que las palabras que podíamos decir, ella fue mí apoyo, a pesar de no estar conmigo, supo como animarme, cada que regresaba para las vacaciones, me ayudaba a acomodar mi ropa, incluso me mandó a hacer unas etiquetas en braille para que supiera qué era lo que me estaba poniendo.

–Llegué ayer, dime, ¿para qué te despertaste temprano? Eso es raro en ti, eres un oso en estado de hibernación todo el año –se burló Tomoyo, en eso tenía mucha razón, hasta antes del accidente dormía como oso, pero ahora, me es más sencillo levantarme, ya no necesito poner demasiadas alarmas para hacerlo–

–Tengo que ir con Touya al hospital.

–Es verdad, tía Nadeshiko me dijo que te harían una revisión, al parecer te verá un nuevo médico, esto amerita un muy buen atuendo –escuché como Tomoyo revolvía en mi vestidor, era cansado que todos se emocionaran por las revisiones, al final los porcentajes eran los mismos, no hacía falta otros doctores– Este vestido es el indicado

–Tomoyo, hace frio como para usar vestido, yo iba a tomar unos jeans

–Te pondrás unas mayas y tus botas, te verás espectacular, anda arréglate, hoy será un gran día

La voz esperanzada de Tomoyo me gustaba, en cierta medida, me alegraba demasiado y se podría decir que hasta me llenaba de mucha energía positiva, aunque no por completo, sé los resultados y sé que eso no cambiará, aunque he tenido algunos incidentes, en los que juraría que he podido ver una pequeña luz, no se lo he comentado a ningún doctor, porque sé que me obligarían a practicarme la operación y no quiero, eso me aterra.

Para cuando estoy preparada, voy a la cocina, el aroma de los hot cakes que prepara mi mamá me llegó desde hace un buen rato y mi estómago protestaba por solo sentir el aroma, recuerdo perfectamente que mamá siempre me los decora con fresas y plátano, me encanta, acompañado de miel, mermelada, es una explosión dulce que simplemente deleita mis papilas gustativas.

–Bueno chicas, se nos hace tarde, es hora de ir al hospital –anunció mi mamá tras ver que ya habíamos acabado de comer–

–¿Me consiguieron el libro de Peter Pan?

–Está en tu bolso… vayan subiendo al auto, le avisaré a Touya.

Mientras me alistaba en el recibidor, toqué por accidente mis patines, extrañaba tanto patinar por las calles, sin tener miedo de chocar con alguien, sentir el viento en mi cara, era la sensación más increíble, ahora es solo un recuerdo.

–Vamos –escuché la voz de Tomoyo, haciendo que deje de divagar en el pasado–

Camino al hospital, Touya me explicó que el doctor que me atenderá es nuevo en el hospital, lo acaban de trasladar a Japón y que tiene técnicas muy innovadoras para la recuperación de la vista, mi mamá y Tomoyo le hacían preguntas, están mucho más interesadas en la operación que yo.

Cuando llegamos, vamos directo al área de pediatría, allí me espera Kaho, todos los fines de semana la apoyo leyéndoles cuentos a los niños que están en espera de su consulta, como cada fin de semana lo acomodan según las necesidades del área, se me hace difícil crear un mapa mental del lugar, así que siempre necesito la ayuda de alguien para que me guíe a mí asiento.

–¡Buenos días! ¿Cómo están mis peques favoritos?

Escuché un sonoro "bien" por parte de los niños, me encantaba escuchar sus vocecitas e imaginármelos, después de un año en el que me refugiaba en mi miseria, comencé a venir a leerles cuentos a los niños, así ayudaba a Kaho y todos salíamos ganando, así que cada fin de semana era costumbre tener un nuevo libro para ellos o contarles algo de mi imaginación.

Con los niños se me hacía muy difícil identificarlos, más porque no eran los mismos de siempre, algunas veces eran niños que venían a su primera consulta, solo había uno que otro que eran recurrentes porque se la pasaban en el hospital.

–Hoy nos leerás Peter Pan –escuché la voz de Ren una pequeña que está internada debido a la enfermedad que padece, según me comentó Kaho, necesita una intervención quirúrgica, pero no se la han podido realizar porque no han conseguido un donante compatible con el corazón, si lo sé, es muy triste, pero la pequeña nació con un mal en el corazón que le impide realizar muchas actividades y lo más triste es que apenas tiene seis años–

–Efectivamente, les traje el cuento de Peter Pan, ¿están listos para transportarse al país de nunca jamás?

Escuché los gritos de los pequeños y comencé a contarle el cuento, me encantaba esta historia, es uno de mis cuentos favoritos, además de la historia de la bella y la bestia, recuerdo haber visto las películas miles de veces, ahora que no puedo ver, me consuelo leyéndolo, al menos Yuki me consiguió ambos libros en braille y se lo agradezco mucho.

Para cuando acabé el cuento, los niños comenzaron a bombardearme de preguntas, como ¿Por qué solo había niños y no niñas en el país de nunca jamás? Esa pregunta el mismo Peter Pan te lo respondía, en el cuento te menciona que las niñas son demasiado inteligentes como para caerse de la cama, ya que así era como llegaban los niños a ese lugar.

Después del cuento, los niños realizaban una pequeña manualidad, esa parte estaba a cargo de mi mamá, pero al estar Tomoyo, ella lo realizaría, por obvias razones, yo me quedaba sentada escuchando los murmullos de los pequeños e intentado realizar lo que ellos hacían.

–Es el dibujo más impresionante que he visto –escucho que dice un pequeño a mi lado, fruncí el ceño, porque según yo, solo estaba haciendo garabatos al azar– ¿me lo puedo quedar?

–Solo si me dices qué es lo que dibujé –sonreí–

–Es abstracto, pero puedo percibir una silueta de una bailarina de ballet –respondió el pequeño– ¿ahora si será mío? –arranqué la hoja del cuaderno y se la entregué–

–Todo tuyo

El gritito que pegó seguida de unos cuantos aplausos me encantaron, me recordaron a aquella niña en la academia de baile, al parecer ya tengo otro admirador, por una razón diferente, quién iba a decir que también soy buena en el dibujo, esa es una faceta que no me conocía y espero seguir explorando.

La hora de ver al doctor que me atendería estaba llegando, lo sé porque mi mamá estaba muy ansiosa y cada dos por tres se acercaba hasta a mí para preguntarme si necesitaba algo o si quería ir a algún lado antes de la consulta, no podía evitar dar suspiros, la ansiedad de mi mamá me estaba matando, no me gustaba que le alimentaran sus esperanzas de esa manera.

–Cerezo, ya vamos al consultorio –escuché la voz de Touya–

Quería buscar una manera de zafarme de esa visita, pero no había ninguna, no me podía mover sola en el hospital sin chocar con alguien, además está el hecho de que no sé salir de ahí sin ayuda, capaz y termino encerrada en un quirófano, la sola idea me resulta aterradora.

–Touya, te necesitamos, acaba de surgir un problema.

Yo conocía esa voz, la podría reconocer, no solo porque apenas ayer la escuché, sino porque soñé con ella, aunque también pudiese estarlo confundiendo, enseguida estiré mi mano en busca de alguno de mis acompañantes y sentí que alguien me sujetaba del brazo.

–Enseguida voy… primero las acompañaré a ellas.

Sentí que mi hermano tiró de mi brazo y comencé a avanzar, tenía ganas de preguntarle quién era, pero preferí morderme la lengua antes que preguntar, de lo contrario sé que comenzarían a molestarme, así que era mejor quedarme con la duda, en algún momento, si es que lo vuelvo a encontrar, tendré la suerte de que alguien me lo describa.

–Hien Li, ella es mi madre, Nadeshiko Kinomoto, mi prima Tomoyo Daidouji y mi hermana, Sakura –Touya hizo una pausa– él es el doctor Hien Li, le he contado el historial de Sakura y se ha interesado en el caso.

–Así es, Sakura estoy seguro de que podrás ver como hace cuatro años, comenzaremos a practicarte unos estudios y….

No dejé que siguiera hablando, me levanté aporreando mis manos en el escritorio, llegué hasta aquí porque me trajeron, no por gusto, me he acostumbrado a vivir así por lo que no siento la necesidad de ser operada, eso y que me aterra estar en el quirófano.

–Con todo respeto, hace cuatro años me dijeron que sería imposible recuperar la vista… así que podemos ahorrarnos los estudios y toda esta plática de optimismo.

–Entiendo tu actitud… Touya me ha comentado sobre tus últimas consultas, pero te aseguro que si tú me das la oportunidad podrás…

–¡NO! –su discurso me estaba agotando– me duele la cabeza y estoy muy cansada, no quiero escuchar nada de operaciones ni de estudios, ¡SU-PÉ-REN-LO! –grité sílaba por sílaba para hacerme entender–

Empujé la silla que tenía detrás de mí y comencé a caminar con los brazos estirados para no chocar con la puerta o con alguna pared, definitivamente, terminaría utilizando el mugre bastón, no me hacía gracia, pero en lugares como estos en donde no puedo meter a Spi, necesitaba de uno.

Seguramente me veía patética en mi intento de sentir la puerta, nadie emitía palabra alguna, y mis manos tanteaban cada centímetro en busca del cerrojo, mis ojos comenzaban a arder, las lágrimas amenazaban con desbordarse, pero no permitiría que me vieran de esa manera.

–Papá tú paciente acaba de llegar.

De nuevo esa voz, dejé mis intentos de tantear la pared y bajé la cabeza, no pude evitar que una lágrima traicionera corriera por mi mejilla, esta situación no podía ser más complicada, escuché un poco de movimiento y sentí que me tomaron del brazo, por un instante me tensé porque no era una mano conocida.

–Sé que te niegas a todo esto, pero deberías intentarlo… yo jamás he dado falsas esperanzas, deberías aprender a confiar en las personas –era el doctor Hien Li que me tenía sujetado del brazo, mis lágrimas terminaron de traicionarme, así que no tenía de otra que pedir ayuda–

–Quiero irme ahora –dije con los dientes apretados, ya me sentía bastante vulnerable–

Dejé de sentir la presión del agarre del médico, al no sentir ningún otro agarre me sentí enojada, no podían comprender que no quería nada de eso, a mí me costó un año de mi vida habituarme a esta oscuridad, como para que ahora me vengan con esperanzas que no llevarían a nada bueno, por más honesto que sea este doctor, mi estado no cambiaría.

–¿A dónde quieres ir? –escuché la voz del desconocido–

–No es de tú incumbencia.

–Sakura, te estás pasando… –escuché la voz de Touya, me estaba reprendiendo cuando se supone que debería de ayudarme– Mamá me debo de ir… Sakura deberías…

–Debería irme a casa… no estoy para tus sermones.

Sentí las manos de Tomoyo y de mi mamá sujetarme, al menos ya no me harían pasar más ridículo, nos salimos del consultorio del doctor Li y comenzamos a caminar, Tomoyo trató de animar la tensión que se sentía, platicando sobre lo que había tenido que hacer como proyecto final, mi mamá se relajó un poco y conversaba con ella, mientras que yo permanecía callada, tenía cosas en qué pensar, ¿y si en verdad me estaba negando la oportunidad de volver a ver por mi miedo? Es normal sentir miedo, en mi caso, lo que yo sentía era pánico.

–Sakura, ¿Te encuentras bien? –Tomoyo me indicó que debía de inclinar la cabeza para entrar al auto–

–Si, todo muy bien.

El dolor de cabeza se estaba intensificando, ya no lo aguantaba, cuando llegamos a la casa, me fui a mi habitación y me acosté, sentía tanta presión que la cabeza estaba por explotarme, hacía mucho tiempo que no me pasaba, pero supongo que es por todo el coraje que he pasado en el día.

La noticia de mi altanería corrió más rápido de lo que creí, mi papá fue a verme y trató de razonar conmigo, al ver que ni le prestaba atención, comenzó a hablar Yukito, me había dado cuenta de su presencia por su aroma a sándalo es inconfundible, a diferencia del aroma de mi papá que siempre huele a canela con un sutil aroma a rosas y mandarina y Touya siempre huele a roble y rosas, con el tiempo he aprendido a desarrollar bien mi sentido del olfato, más para los ataques sorpresas y que siempre se metían a mi habitación aprovechando mi estado.

–Cerecito, deberías intentarlo… no pierdes nada –la voz tranquila de Yukito me irritaba más–

–Tú hermano tiene razón, Touya nos ha hablado del médico que te atenderá, es una inminencia en la recuperación de la vista, hija sería una gran oportunidad.

–Oportunidad que no quiero, papá ya ha sido bastante con las oportunidades, perdí la vista, ¿por qué no lo aceptan de una vez? –traté por todos los medios no exaltarme, no ganaría nada–

–Porque podrías recuperarla, por eso no lo aceptamos, tú eres la única que se ha cerrado a esa oportunidad.

–Saben muy bien la razón… quiero descansar, me duele la cabeza –comencé a frotar mis ojos, algunas veces eso aliviaba el dolor–

Ambos salieron dando un suspiro, saben lo terca que llego a ser, no sé para qué lo intentan, si yo digo que no es no, además están estos continuos dolores de cabeza, no lo aguanto, he tenido ganas de comentárselo a Touya, pero él terminaría regañándome y más por lo renuente que estoy a que me hagan estudios, no sé en qué momento, pero caí en un sueño profundo, uno en el que esa voz volvía a mí y con más insistencia, ¿por qué no dejo de soñar con esa voz? ¿quién es?...

**Y este fue el capítulo 2 ¿Qué les pareció? Sakura soñando con la voz del desconocido y todos queriendo sacarla de la oscuridad. **

**Pregunta importante ¿quieren saber de una vez la perspectiva de la voz misteriosa o hasta que termine les hago la versión de él? **

**Espero sus comentarios :)**

**No se olviden que si quieren saber novedades, avances o nuevos proyectos pueden seguir mi página de fb: "Sakura y Shaoran: Pase lo que pase. Todo estará bien" **

**un beso.**

**Clari 3**


	4. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

Después de ese fin de semana con mucha tensión, podía regresar a mi rutina de vacaciones, salir a caminar me ayudaba, hoy ha refrescado más de la cuenta, por lo que decidí ponerme una bufanda y unos guantes, Tomoyo se había encargado de acomodar mi ropa y se lo agradecía, así al menos sé que no estoy mal vestida y que lo que llevo puesto combina, no es que me preocupara mucho por mi aspecto, de todos modos no lo veo.

Antes de salir, me detuve en la entrada, quería ponerme los patines y salir, pero sabía que eso sería una imprudencia por mi parte, por lo que decidí simplemente caminar, tomé de la correa a Spi y le di la orden de caminar al parque, a pesar del fresco, la mañana se sentía agradable y podía continuar leyendo sin que me estuviesen molestando.

El libro que me consiguió Yukito, trata de unas cartas mágicas que fueron esparcidas por una niña y su misión es recuperarlas todas, curiosamente vuelven a hacer mención de una de las bestias de la princesa Clow, mencionan a Kerberos, tal vez sería tiempo de cambiar a Spi o tener dos perros, así si uno me deja botada, tendría al otro que me socorriera.

Como si Spi pudiera leer mi mente, sentí que tiró de la correa y se acomodó entre mis piernas, estaba tratando de hacer méritos por lo que me hizo, no pude evitar sonreír, hay momentos en los que sopeso la idea de someterme a una operación, pero en verdad me aterra mucho entrar al quirófano, no he tenido ninguna mala experiencia, simplemente es como una fobia a la palabra y al lugar y eso es lo que me detiene a practicarme estudios y recuperar la vista.

–Tío, ¡es la bailarina!… ¡qué bonito perro!

Creí que mi día sería tranquilo, decidí darle fin a mi lectura, de todos modos, no me podría concentrar con los grititos de emoción de la niña, recuerdo que se presentó, pero por más que hacía memoria no recordaba su nombre.

–Lien, ten cuidado… te vas a tropezar

Escuché que la reprendían, pero esa voz es la última que quería escuchar, llevo soñando con ella durante tres días, tal vez hoy sepa cómo es o mínimo su nombre, debería de apellidarse Li, si es hijo del doctor Hien Li, sería lo lógico, a menos de que no haya sido la misma voz y mi estado en ese entonces lo haya confundido.

–Llevo las muletas, no me pasará nada –escuché que se quejó Lien y cuando menos lo esperaba, estaba cerca de mí– Hola, ¿podría saber tú nombre?

Me encanta la naturalidad de los niños, eran tan inocentes y no tenían nada de vergüenza, aunque según recordaba, yo toda mi vida he sido penosa, así que tal vez no sea cosa de niños, simplemente es la manera de ser de esta pequeña.

–Me llamo Sakura Kinomoto y este perro bonito es Spi –sonreí y giré mi cabeza en el lugar que supuse que estaba por el movimiento en la banca– Lien, ¿por qué usas muletas?

Tal vez sea una entrometida, pero estoy segura de que ya notó que no veo, así que, qué mas da preguntar, además ella lo gritó, es natural que yo quiera saber, aunque en realidad, no sé para qué, supongo que es para mantener una plática con la pequeña.

–Tuve un accidente, mi papá falleció y yo… pues uso estas molestas muletas, aunque mi tío y mi abuelo dicen que es temporal… cuando me operen, seré una gran bailarina como tú –no pude evitar estremecerme, sin proponerlo dijo las palabras que más detestaba que son "accidente" y "operación" – ¿tú por qué no ves?

–También tuve un accidente –sonreí– estoy segura de que serás una gran bailarina de ballet –traté de desviar la conversación, por alguna razón me sentía un poco incómoda, no era la niña, más bien era la presencia del tío, que a pesar de que no habla, lo siento cerca de nosotras y eso me intimida–

–Mi tío dice lo mismo, por cierto, los presento… tío, ella es Sakura Kinomoto, la bailarina de la academia, ¿la recuerdas? –no escuché respuesta por su parte, pero la niña siguió con la presentación– Sakura, él es mi tío, se llama Shaoran Li, es médico en la clínica Tomoeda junto con mi abuelito.

–Mucho gusto –entonces no me equivoqué, a él le mal contesté el sábado, me sentía muy apenada por esa situación, simplemente me desquité con el que se cruzó en mi camino– Lien, ¿cómo eres? ¿podrías describirte?

–Pues mido así… –supuse que hizo un gesto con sus manitas, lo que me causó gracia y no pude evitar reírme, aun así, prosiguió con su descripción– mi cabello es negro y largo como el de mi abuelita y mis ojos son marrones como los de mi mamá… ¿quieres que te describa a mi tío?

La pregunta de la pequeña me sorprendió, es como si me hubiese leído la mente, sin embargo, negué con la cabeza, si tenía curiosidad, pero no sería apropiado, además a los ojos de un familiar, todos somos atractivos, aunque eso no fuese cierto, lo sé porque incluso cuando podía ver y me pedían que describiera a mis hermanos, les decía que eran los más guapos del universo.

–Lien, hay que irnos… tengo turno en un rato y tú tienes clase de piano.

–¡Odio las clases de piano!, yo quiero bailar –escuché a la pequeña rezongar–

–A mí me encanta el piano, no lo sé tocar porque eso no se me da muy bien, pero mi mamá y uno de mis hermanos saben tocarlo y las melodías son impresionantes, incluso si lo ves desde este punto, la música de las bailarinas, en su mayoría son melodías compuestas en piano –le guiñé un ojo y sonreí, esperaba que mi argumento le ayudara a animarse–

–Es verdad, está bien tío, vámonos, debo seguir aprendiendo.

No pude evitar reírme, incluso escuché otra risa, una más profunda y me encantó, al parecer el tío de la niña también se estaba riendo, sujeté bien la correa de Spi y me levanté, también debía irme para llegar con tiempo a la academia, le dije a Spi en donde quería que nos dirigiéramos y comenzamos a caminar, la pequeña se despidió de mí y me hizo prometerle que iría un día de estos a escucharla tocar, ¿cómo decirle que no a una pequeña? Simplemente no podía negárselo.

Al llegar a la academia, até a Spi y le dejé un poco de agua, entré y saludé a Suki, me encantaba platicar con ella, me contaba los nuevos chismes de la academia, como los romances que se formaban entre los profesores, incluso comenzaban a especular que entre Nakuru y uno de los profesores de violín había algo, pero era solo una suposición.

–Sakura… Nakuru no podrá llegar hoy, pero dejó a tu disposición el salón de siempre, si necesitas ayuda no dudes en pedírmelo –la voz cantarina de Suki me agradaba, según me dijo cuando le pedí que se describiera, tiene el cabello color rojo y los ojos azules, su cara está llena de pecas y también me dijo que por eso no consigue novio, ningún hombre se le acerca a ella, bueno eso me dice, no me consta–

Le agradezco mucho y me voy a cambiarme, si no estaría Nakuru podría equivocarme sin remordimiento alguno, no es que pensara en equivocarme, pero ya me había fastidiado de escuchar la danza del hada de azúcar, alucinaba esa melodía, para cuando acabé de arreglarme, caminé con toda la tranquilidad al salón que me correspondía, en mi paso, escuchaba las diferentes melodías que estaban ensayando los demás para la obra.

–¿Ya vas a ensayar? –la voz de Eriol hizo que me sobresaltara, no podía evitarlo, me asustaba con facilidad, su aroma siempre cambiaba, así que mi sentido del olfato con él no funciona–

–Me acabas de dar un gran susto, la próxima has algún sonido –dije llevando mi mano en mi pecho, enserio me había asustado–

–Lo siento, cerecito… no vuelve a ocurrir, ¿te acompaño?

–¿No impartirás clases?

Sentí que sujetaba mi brazo y comenzábamos a caminar, no me faltaba mucho para llegar al salón, pero no podía negar que disfrutaba de la compañía de Eriol, es muy agradable, aunque siempre se la pase bromeando y haciendo enojar a mis dos hermanos, sobre todo cuando utiliza el mismo apelativo con el que me llama Yukito.

–Vaya, ya lo dominaste a la perfección ¿qué otra coreografía debes aprenderte?

–Dijo que yo lo eligiera y que luego le enseñe cómo va quedando, pero no sé que canción agarrar –dije mientras me sentaba en el piso, necesitaba descansar un momento–

–¿Has pensado alguna en especial? Me encantaría que le dieras vida a una de mis composiciones.

Las composiciones de Eriol son muy buenas y transmiten mucho, el problema es que en los tempos que marca tendría dificultad y ahora ando buscando algo que no me cause nada de dificultades, tal vez más adelante me anime, de todos modos, sus composiciones me encantan, se lo he dicho infinidad de veces, incluso me las ha grabado para que pueda escucharlas cuando yo desee.

–Por cierto, quiero que escuches una nueva composición, no la he acabado, pero quiero saber qué opinas.

Eriol me ayudó a levantarme y fuimos a su salón, es el único que enseña piano en la academia, así que era fácil encontrarlo, me agrada mucho escuchar sus composiciones y pasar tiempo con él, y eso no significa absolutamente nada como todos creen, a mí no me gusta Eriol y estoy segura que él tampoco siente nada por mí, al menos eso me gusta pensar, hemos sido amigos desde hace tres años.

Eriol me ayuda a sentarme a su lado y escuchó que toca levemente las teclas del piano, es increíble lo bien que lo manipula, poco a poco va inundando el sonido con su composición, no suena muy difícil como para sacarle los movimientos, los tempos son perfectos y se marcan muy bien, podría ser la elegida para hacer lo que me pidió Nakuru, cuando finaliza, escucho un suspiro.

–Me encanta –digo para eliminar el silencio que se había formado–

–Sakura, hay algo que me gustaría decirte –frunzo el ceño, porque normalmente me llama cerecito y no Sakura, definitivamente me he mal acostumbrado a los apelativos–

–¡Al fin los encuentro! –escuchamos el grito de Suki– Eriol ya vino tu nueva estudiante… ¿interrumpí algo?

Suki siempre se imagina cosas que no debe, en su cabeza y según me ha comentado algunas veces, cree que Eriol está enamorado de mí, pero eso es algo absurdo, siempre nos hemos tratado de manera cariñosa, y eso siempre se lo he atribuido al hecho de que estoy ciega y siente un poco de pena por mí.

Me levanto de donde estoy y escucho unos grititos que últimamente he estado escuchando, Lien está presente, al parecer sus clases de piano son aquí, escucho sus pasos aproximarse a nosotros y enseguida comienzo a caminar, no debo interrumpir las horas de clase y se supone que debería de estar practicando.

–Cerecito, terminamos de hablar más tarde.

Escuché decir a Eriol antes de salirme del salón, debía regresar a mis ensayos y tal vez sorprenderlo un poco, me gustó lo que acababa de tocar para mí, y comenzaría a sacar los pasos, más tarde le pediré que me pase esa composición.

–Nos volvemos a encontrar, no tuve la oportunidad de agradecerte, los ánimos que le diste a Lien funcionaron para que siguiera con sus clases de piano, ella quiere entrar a clases de ballet, pero por el momento eso no es posible –escuché la voz de Shaoran Li, les he dicho que me encanta su voz, podría decir que estoy enamorada, pero aclaro, solo de su voz–

–Solo dije lo que pensaba, además, enserio me gusta escuchar el piano, las melodías en él son más tranquilas y me reconforta –sonreí–

–Es normal que te guste, si dices que tu mamá y tu hermano lo tocan y veo que también tu novio…

No pude evitar reírme, lo sé, no fue gracioso, pero enserio que todo mundo crea que Eriol es mi novio, es como un chiste para mí, me limpié unas pequeñas lágrimas que me salieron por tanto reír, y traté de tranquilizarme para aclarar la situación.

–No es mí novio, Eriol es mi amigo…

Escuché el sonido de un móvil, supuse que era de él, porque el mío suena de manera diferente, además, escuché claramente como resopló, eso quiere decir que no le agradó escuchar su móvil, o tal vez comienzo a alucinar cosas.

–Me tengo que ir, tal vez te vea luego

Mi corazón traicionero comenzó a latir a mil por hora, y aclaro que fue por escuchar su voz, no por otra cosa, no puedo estar enamorada de un extraño, es imposible, tampoco estoy para pensar en eso, ni siquiera sé cómo es, aunque claro que eso no me importa mucho.

–Hasta luego

Estaba distraída, divagando con la voz de Shaoran que di la vuelta antes de tiempo y choqué contra una pared, solo esperaba que no se haya percatado de mi torpeza, comencé a frotarme la cara, me di muy fuerte, y si me dolió, escuché unos pasos acercarse seguida de la voz de Suki.

–También estaría nerviosa si hubiera estado platicando con ese adonis –escuché que suspiraba, tal vez por fin sepa cómo es Shaoran, no es que me interese, solo es curiosidad–

"Síguete mintiendo, Sakura" escuchaba esa vocecita en mi cabeza, llevaba tiempo sin hacerse presente.

–¿Adonis? ¿Tan guapo es? –comencé a reír y caminé hasta entrar al salón, esta vez con ayuda de Suki–

–¿No le has pedido que se describa? Sakura, es el hombre más guapo que he visto, bueno tal vez esté en el número uno de mi lista, Eriol acaba de bajar a segundo lugar

No pude evitar reír con sus ocurrencias, ahora resulta que tiene una lista, esto si que es gracioso.

–No he tenido oportunidad de preguntarle, además, no es mi amigo ni nada por el estilo –me acerqué al equipo de audio y le puse play para inundar el espacio con la música, debía mostrarme despreocupada o estoy segura de que me emparejaría con el extraño–

–Pues te lo describo… –comenzó a decir y no pude evitar sonreír, me salí con la mía– es alto, su cuerpo está como quiere, se ve que se ejercita, su cabello es castaño y tiene los ojos como… mmm… no sé cómo describirlos, son un chocolate no tan chocolate, o tal vez la mejor descripción serían color miel, pero no estoy muy segura.

Con la descripción que me había dado Suki, pude hacerme una idea de cómo sería Shaoran, solo me detuve cuando la música acabó, al menos así no se daría cuenta de lo importante que era que alguien me describiera al dueño de la voz que no me deja dormir, aunque Suki siempre se pasa con sus descripciones, para ella todos son unos adonis.

El tiempo pasa volando cuando te diviertes, me cambié la ropa de ballet y fui en busca de Spi, mi mamá tenía cosas que hacer y no habría nadie que me pudiese ir a buscar, tampoco es que lo necesite, sé moverme con Spi a mi lado, pero tener a alguien con quien platicar en el camino es reconfortante, con Spi no puedo hablar en la calle, capaz que me tiran a loca.

–Spi, a casa…

En el camino, me arrepentí de no haber tomado la chaqueta, el cambio en el clima estaba siendo muy rápido, las ráfagas de aire se sentían cada vez más heladas, y no pude evitar estremecerme, debía llegar lo antes posible a la casa o acabaría congelándome, me distraje un momento con los sonidos de las luces navideñas, recuerdo que para estas fechas, mis vecinos se esmeraban tanto en la iluminación, me gustaba mucho pasear por las noches para ver los colores de las luces, ahora no puedo apreciar las luces, pero sí los sonidos.

Cuando Spi se detiene, supongo que hemos llegado a la casa, aunque la entrada no se siente como la misma, frunzo el ceño un poco confundida y saco mi móvil para marcarle a mi mamá, Spi comienza a jalarme y por consiguiente hace que deje caer el móvil y por si no fuera suficiente, caigo de rodillas al tratar de evitar que me abandone de nuevo.

–¡Spi! –grito un poco desesperada, ahora si tendría que decirles a mis papás–

Comienzo a tantear en el suelo en busca de mi móvil, pero no lo encuentro, no pudo haber ido muy lejos, solo lo dejé caer, mis rodillas comenzaban a arderme, por la caída estoy segura de que me he raspado, Spi me las pagaría, eso no se debe de hacer.

–¡Sakura!

La voz de Eriol me reconfortó, dejé de gatear por el suelo y me quedé sentada, no podía hacer mucho en mi estado, así que esperé a que llegara a mí.

–¿Qué fue lo que te pasó? ¿Dónde está Spi?

–Eso mismo quisiera saber, ¿ves mi celular por algún lugar?

–Tienes las rodillas lastimadas, necesitamos ir a que te atiendan –siento cómo me sujeta para levantarme y luego me carga, esta situación no puede ser más incómoda–

–Eriol, puedo caminar… solo son raspones.

Eriol no me hace caso, comienza a andar conmigo en brazos, no estoy muy segura por donde estamos, pero la caminata hasta el hospital fue demasiado, al menos sentí que tardamos una eternidad al llegar, hasta que escuché el sonido de las ambulancias, eso era un indicador que habíamos llegado y por más que me quejé para que me bajara, Eriol no me hizo caso, me sentía muy incómoda.

–Eriol, ¿qué le paso a mi hermana? ¿Y por qué la traes en brazos?

La voz furibunda de mi hermano no me pasa desapercibida, Eriol no ha sido santo de su devoción, sobre todo por las bromitas que hace, sentí el movimiento en que me cambian de brazos, esto no podría ser más bochornoso, estos momentos es cuando agradezco el no poder ver, porque estoy más que segura que estoy siendo el centro de atención.

–La encontré en la calle, al parecer Spi la dejó, deberías agradecerme Kinomoto –nunca había escuchado a Eriol enojado, al menos fue enojo lo que percibí en su voz–

–Al fin haces algo productivo por mi hermana, en vez de estarle coqueteando

¿Es enserio Touya se puso a discutir eso en un hospital? Tenía unas fuertes ganas de ahorcarlo, Eriol jamás ha coqueteado conmigo, son inventos de todos.

–Shaoran, encárgate de mi hermana.

Parecía una muñeca, la cual todos se pasaban de brazos en brazos, no puede evitar sentir unos escalofríos cuando Shaoran me cargó, hasta la garganta sentí que se me secó, eran imaginaciones mías o había mucho calor en el hospital.

–Puedo caminar, ¿podrías bajarme?

Ni yo reconocí mi propia voz, me sentía apenada, Shaoran no me hizo caso, comenzó a caminar, me encantaría decir a dónde me había llevado, pero no veo, pero supongo que es un consultorio, sentí que me sentó en un lugar, parecía una camilla, al menos ya no estaba en sus brazos.

–Espero que no te importe, pero tendré que cortar tus jeans para poder revisarte las rodillas.

–¿Es enserio? Prefiero que me revise mi mamá, no dejaré que me los cortes –me quejé–

–Están rotos, simplemente los cortaré para poder limpiar bien la herida –me explicó–

Di un enorme suspiro y dejé que realizara su trabajo, no me agradaba nada perder mis jeans, Spi estaba en grandes problemas, no pude evitar hacer algunas muecas cuando el alcohol hacía contacto con la herida, debía ser grave, al menos eso esperaba, nada justificaba el uso de alcohol, aunque claro, siempre lo utilizan para desinfectar las heridas, ¡pero es un dolor tremendo!

–¿De verdad tú perro te dejó o tú novio lo inventó para quedar bien con Touya? –su pregunta hizo que dejara de pensar en el dolor, en primera porque creo haber aclarado que Eriol no es mi novio y en segunda porque no debía de hacer esa clase de preguntas, quién se atrevería a mentir en algo así, no pude evitar fruncir mi ceño, me había molestado–

–No tengo por qué darte explicaciones.

Para qué gastaba saliva si él iba a creer lo que quisiera, además, como le dije, no tengo por qué darle explicaciones, tal vez me guste su voz, pero no es nadie en mi vida, di un salto al escuchar aporrearse la puerta, pero aún sentía el alcohol, así que Shaoran no salió.

–¡Dime que Spi no te dejó botada! ¡se supone que está para ayudarte!

Los gritos de Touya me aturdieron mucho más que el alcohol, si sé que se exalta con facilidad, pero me estaba reprendiendo por algo que ni es mí culpa.

–Touya cálmate, Sakura ya me explicó que el perro tiró de la correa con mucha fuerza y ella lo soltó, pero cayó de bruces, seguramente el perro se distrajo con algo, es normal en los lazarillos –explicó Shaoran, era una explicación muy convincente que hasta yo me la tragué–

–No, no es normal… ¡le pudo haber pasado algo peor! -gritó, creo que ni la explicación más convincente apaciguaría a mi hermano–

–Hermano, relájate… podemos irnos a casa, me está doliendo la cabeza.

Quería salir de este drama y sin darme cuenta me metí en otro, Touya no había sido consciente de la frecuencia en la que me dolía la cabeza, cuando estaba presente evitaba quejarme de esos dolores, sin embargo, el día de la consulta lo comenté y ahora lo volví a decir, no era normal tener dolores de cabeza seguidos.

–Cerezo, el sábado igual te quejaste del dolor… te haré esos estudios así tenga que amarrarte.

–No harás nada en contra de mi voluntad, es poco ético, además tú no llevas mi caso.

Habíamos comenzado una discusión en la que alguno tenía que salir vencedor, y esa iba a ser yo, no estaba dispuesta a que me practicaran esos estudios, como deseaba que esto no me estuviera pasando, si Touya gritaba yo elevaba más mi voz para hacerme escuchar, en otra situación solo hubiese bajado la mirada, pero ahora no, no me iban a obligar a hacer algo que no quería.

–Touya, salte a localizar a tus papás, no llegarán a nada con esto –escuché la milagrosa intervención de Shaoran, ya me había olvidado de que estaba presente, mi hermano refunfuñó un poco, pero escuché como se iba del consultorio, al menos podría descansar un poco–

Comencé a tallar mis ojos, con la discusión el dolor de cabeza se incrementó por mil, ya no lo aguantaba, ni el tallarme los ojos aminoraba el dolor.

–¿Hace cuánto que sientes dolores de cabeza? –parpadeé un par de veces, me sentía un poco aturdida–

–No sé exactamente… pero cada vez son más frecuentes –me sinceré, no ganaba nada mintiendo–

–¿Te han hecho estudios anteriormente? –asentí con la cabeza, estaba segura de que él podría verlo– Quiero que seas sincera… ¿has tenido momentos en los que ves alguna clase de destello, como si te pusieran una luz enfrente?

Sé que es médico porque está en el hospital, pero en realidad no sabía que especialidad es la que tiene, pero las preguntas que me hacía, son las mismas que me han preguntado los demás doctores antes de hacerme los estudios, pero con ellos, nunca he tenido el valor de decirle, siento que con la respuesta que yo diga, darían un diagnóstico positivo o harían creer que podría recuperar la vista, cuando no es así… sin embargo, con Shaoran es diferente, una parte de mí gritaba que mintiera, pero la parte racional que me quedaba, me decía que sea sincera, de todos modos, solo estamos él y yo en el consultorio, al menos eso esperaba.

–No le dirás a nadie… –mordí leve mi labio inferior en espera de su respuesta–

–Lo prometo –sentí que tomaba mi mano–

–Si he tenido esos momentos, y es cuando me duele la cabeza, por eso siento la necesidad de frotarme los ojos –suspiré– Shaoran, no quiero que nadie sepa eso.

–Es la primera vez que te escucho decir mi nombre –no pude evitar sentirme un poco avergonzada– lamento decirte que no podrás bailar en unos días… deberás encontrar otro hobbie.

Su cambio de tema me agradó mucho, al menos dejamos por la paz mi vista, resulta que Shaoran es muy divertido y después de colocarme las vendas, me recomendó estar en cama el resto de la tarde y todo el día de mañana, así no habría ningún problema y dejaría cicatrizar las heridas.

–Shaoran, ¿cómo eres? –no pude morderme la lengua antes de hacer esa pregunta, confiaba un poco en la descripción de Suki, pero siempre me ha gustado constatar con las personas, que me digan cómo son cada uno, eso los hacía un poco más reales–

–Pues… soy un poco más alto que tú, para que te hagas una idea, mido lo mismo que tú hermano, –su respuesta me sorprendió, Touya me lleva mucho bueno como unos quince o veinte centímetros de más– tengo el cabello castaño y mis ojos dicen que son parecidos al ámbar.

En mi cabeza me hice una idea de cómo era, no sé si le haga justicia, pero me encantó el hecho de que, si se haya descrito, no habló mucho de su físico, pero eso es lo de menos, su voz me tenía cautivada y eso no pensaba admitirlo en voz alta, además eso no significa nada ¿cierto?

**Aquí está el capítulo, ¿qué les pareció? Espero que les esté gustando la historia y ya saben los avances los publico en la página de fb**


	5. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

Por culpa de Spi, no me dejaban salir a caminar, mi papá lo llevó a que hicieran una valoración, porque se supone que está entrenado para guiarme y no para abandonarme, me entristecía no tenerlo conmigo, me había acostumbrado tanto a él; además, sin él me aburro como un hongo en casa, no puedo salir, y por los raspones en la rodilla tampoco me dejan ir a la academia.

–Cerecito, vamos a caminar

La voz de Yukito me sacó de mi estado de trance, últimamente me distraigo muy fácilmente, incluso a la hora de la comida, me dicen que deje de jugarla y que coma, pero se me hace imposible, sigo preocupada por mi querido perro.

–Me cambio de ropa y te alcanzo

Era más de medio día y yo seguía aún en pijama, para que se den cuenta de mi nivel de aburrimiento, me desperecé para comenzar a arreglarme, aunque no había mucho que hacer cuando no ves, alcancé una de las etiquetas, Tomoyo se había encargado de acomodar mi ropa para el frío y se lo agradecía, así evitaría confundirme, pero para mi sorpresa, todo eran vestidos con mallas, que mi prima esté estudiando moda es un fastidio, no deja que me vista como me gusta.

Al final opté por usar uno de los vestidos que según decía la etiqueta era de color rosa, las mallas blancas y la sudadera igual es blanca, alcancé unas botas cortas y terminé de arreglarme.

–Yuki, ayúdame… no puedo abrochar mi gargantilla

Iba deambulando por la casa, no escuchaba ningún ruido, eso no era normal cuando Yukito está en casa, normalmente hay risas o charlas animadas entre papá y él.

-Yuki… ayud…

No pude acabar la oración porque impacté en el pecho de alguien, el aroma era desconocido para mí, no sabía que tenía visitas.

–Tú hermano acaba de salir con tú otro hermano, están discutiendo afuera –la voz de Shaoran me sobresaltó– pero te puedo ayudar, si tú gustas.

Asentí, porque en estos momentos las palabras no salían de mi boca, sentí cómo me daba la vuelta y me abrochaba la gargantilla, su tacto me estremeció, ¿es normal eso? No he tratado mucho con él y ha despertado cosas que no había sentido antes, ni siquiera con el tarado de mi ex.

–Gracias –por fin hice que mi cerebro conectara para poder hablar–

–Me encanta tú gargantilla, la flor se parece a la de los cerezos –no pude evitar sonrojarme, y eso que no era un cumplido dirigido a mí–

–Fue mi regalo hace cuatro años, antes de… –los recuerdos me inundaron como un tsunami, ese día perdí la vista y desde entonces mis cumpleaños no son lo mismo, no los disfruto, al contrario, ese día me encierro y evito cualquier tipo de celebración–

–Te invito un helado, creo que te arreglaste para salir y tus hermanos se demorarán.

–Yuki me dijo que iríamos a caminar, hace días que no lo hago.

–Entonces vamos por el helado y caminamos un rato por el parque, estás de suerte, mi turno acabó hace horas –su comentario me hizo sonreír, sentí que me tomó del brazo y me instó para caminar–

En el camino me explicó que se especializó en pediatría, y que se habían mudado a Tomoeda porque buscaban un ambiente más tranquilo, sobre todo tras el accidente de Lien, su hermana había entrado en un estado de depresión y no podía cuidar de la pequeña, por eso se la trajeron aquí y, además, porque a su papá le dieron la oportunidad de ser el director del hospital.

Debo admitir que es muy agradable platicar con él, me hacía reír y cuando creía que caeríamos en un silencio incómodo, lograba sacar otro tema interesante para seguir charlando.

–Así que te dedicas a bailar y a contarle cuentos a los niños, ¿no has pensando en estudiar algo?

–Quería estudiar psicología, lo intenté un año, pero desistí –Me encogí de hombros–

–Y dar clases de ballet… serías una gran profesora –su cumplido me hizo sonrojar, como acto reflejo comencé a retorcerme los dedos–

–Doy algunas clases a niñas que necesitan ayuda para realizar las posiciones, pero prefiero solo ir a bailar.

–A Lien le dijiste que no eres profesora de baile –puntualizó–

–Ammm… bueno… es que me cohibió su manera efusiva –respondí un poco apenada–

–Admito que su efusividad es muy avasalladora, incluso a mí me ha llegado a intimidar –se burló de sí mismo– ¿de qué quieres tú helado?

No había sido consciente de cuánto caminamos, la plática me tenía muy entretenida.

–Fresas con crema, con jarabe de chocolate y chispas de colores –era la combinación perfecta, a pesar del frio, deleitarse con ese helado, era lo mejor–

Escuché que Shaoran recitaba mi pedido a la encargada y me sorprendí al escuchar lo que pidió para él, fue un helado de chocolate con jarabe de chocolate y las chispas de chocolate, estoy segura de que mi cara reflejaba asombro, porque él empezó a reír.

–Tengo una adicción al chocolate –me explicó– por eso hago ejercicio, para poder darme esos lujos.

–Es demasiado chocolate, aún con el ejercicio.

–Siempre me regañan por eso, a pesar de tener 26 años, me reprenden como un niño de diez.

–Tal vez no te comportas como un hombre de 26 años, sabías que tanto chocolate te hace mal.

–Te equivocas señorita, el chocolate hace bien, aunque lo dudes… aquí tienes tú helado.

Como me había dicho, estuvimos caminando mientras comíamos nuestros helados, la plática continuaba como desde un principio, tenía mucho que contar y eso me agradaba, hasta pedía mi opinión en algunas ocasiones.

–Debo admitir que has logrado cambiar el concepto que me había hecho de ti –comí un poco de mi helado, esperando que no se ofendiera por lo que acaba de decir–

–Espero que el cambio haya sido bueno… Sakura ¿por qué te niegas a que te operen? Solo es curiosidad.

–Tengo miedo de ilusionarme y que después de todo el proceso no recupere la vista –suspiré– me costó un año acostumbrarme a esta oscuridad y, además, los doctores que me atendieron dijeron que no hay muchas probabilidades de recuperarla –no me gustaba hablar de eso, pero por alguna extraña razón, con él no me costaba explicarme–

–Mi padre es un gran médico, si tú dejaras que te hagan los estudios estoy seguro de que sería sincero contigo y podr….

–¡Basta! Tú no por favor –resoplé, era mejor a alterarme– si te llamaron para que me convenzas, estás perdiendo el tiempo, no pienso hacerme nada.

En otro momento hubiese salido corriendo, pero no puedo hacerlo, dependo de él para regresarme a mi casa, sin importarme nada, caminaba para destensarme, afortunadamente no me vino ningún dolor de cabeza, eso ya era un avance para mí.

Sentí el momento en el que me alcanzó y caminaba al lado de mí, esta vez hubo un silencio incómodo, no esperaba que Shaoran estuviera del mismo lado que los demás, ni siquiera lo conocía y le tenía confianza, pero el hecho de tenerle confianza no quería decir que dejaría que interviniera en situaciones delicadas como la famosa operación para recuperar la vista.

–Sakura… no quiero que te distancies de mí… sé que no debo de intervenir, lo lamento.

Su voz sonaba sincera, si he llegado a considerar el hecho de operarme, pero el miedo es más grande, el miedo me impide aceptar esa oportunidad, prefiero quedarme de esta manera a ilusionarme y que la operación no funcione, eso me dejaría destrozada, es lo que nadie quiere entender.

–¿Sakura estás bien?

La voz de Eriol me sacó de mis pensamientos, había estado reteniendo mis lágrimas y los ojos me estaban picando, hasta la cabeza me empezaba a doler, creí que había tenido un avance, pero al parecer no era así.

–Cerecito, ¿qué pasa? ¿qué te hizo este imbécil?

La reacción de Eriol hizo que me pusiera en alerta, no quería que se desarrollara una pelea en mi presencia, no lo podía ver, pero si escuchar y el cambio de voz de Eriol me asustó demasiado, por lo que estiré mi mano hacia donde creí que estaba, cuando me la tomó, me acerqué más a él.

–Todo está bien, Shaoran me contaba una historia un poco trágica –sonreí a medias, sé que le estaba mintiendo a mi amigo, pero no quería hablar de lo sucedido–

–Siempre has sido muy sensible… te veré mañana en la academia –sentí el beso que depositó en mi frente–

–Eriol, podrías llevarme a casa, creo que le he estado quitando mucho tiempo a Shaoran.

–Eso no es cierto, yo te puedo llevar –intervino– Sakura lo de hace un momento….

No dejé que continuara hablando, estiré mi mano hacia a él y esperé a que la tomara, cuando sentí que la sujetaba, sonreí levemente, no me sentía cómoda con su compañía, no ahora.

–Solo… no quiero quitarte más el tiempo, hasta luego Shaoran, muchas gracias por el helado.

Fui tanteando su brazo, hasta llegar a su cabeza, era la primera vez que me permitía ese contacto con él y vaya que lo disfruté, sentí su mejilla y me atreví a acercarme un poco más para darle un beso, Shaoran olía muy delicioso, olía a una mezcla de menta y cítricos, me tardé más de lo necesario pegada a él, es como si su aroma me haya hipnotizado.

–¿Nos vamos?

La voz de Eriol me sobresaltó, me había olvidado de que él estaba presente ¿qué habrá pensado de mí? Bueno, únicamente fue un pequeño beso en la mejilla, no es que yo me le haya aventado a los brazos y lo haya besado muy apasionado.

_"Ganas no te faltaban Sakura"_ de nuevo esa vocecita molesta en mi cabeza.

Estiré mi brazo para que Eriol lo tomara, cuando sentí que lo había hecho, comencé a caminar, necesitaba pensar y sobre todo, necesitaba llegar a mi casa para poder descansar, el dolor de cabeza no me daba tregua. En todo el camino Eriol no habló y se lo agradecí, no tenia muchos ánimos de platicar, lo apreciaba tanto, pero si le contara, estoy más que segura que estaría de acuerdo con todos, lo que más me aterra es que igual estoy de acuerdo con todos, mi problema es el miedo.

Para cuando Eriol me dejó en mi casa, declinó la invitación que le hizo mi mamá de quedarse a cenar, esperaba que se quedara, ya que nuestra plática había sido postergada y quería saber qué era lo que me tenía que decir, además, su actitud hacia a mí ha cambiado mucho, no es el Eriol de siempre.

–Eriol, tú tenías algo que decirme, porque no vamos a la terraza y platicamos.

–Mañana hablamos preciosa, hasta luego –se excusó–

–Ya se fue, ven vamos a cenar, te estábamos esperando.

Mi mamá me tomó de la mano y me ayudó a llegar al comedor, reconocí las voces de todos, eso quiere decir que incluso Touya estaba en casa, pensé que le tocaría guardia, pero creo que me equivoqué.

–¿En dónde andabas cerezo? –escuché la voz de Touya un poco rara, de seguro tiene la boca llena de comida y está hablando, no tiene modales–

–Salí a caminar, me aburre estar en casa todo el día y además, Yukito dijo que iría conmigo y no lo hizo, ¿qué discutían? –les reproché–

–Yukito te trajo otro perro, pero creo que es mejor que uses el bastón –comentó Touya–

–Sakura puede elegir lo que ella quiera, no porque tú digas que no ella hará lo mismo –contra atacó Yukito–

–Chicos, cálmense, no es momento de discutir sobre eso –intervino mi papá–

–¿Qué pasará con spi? Yo lo quiero conmigo.

–Sakura, Spi ya no es apto para cuidar de ti, el veterinario se encargará de conseguirle un nuevo hogar –me informó mi papá–

–¡Pero es mío!

No puede evitar levantarme de golpe y aporrear la mesa con mis manos, no es justo que decidan por mí y menos en algo de suma importancia, es verdad que había considerado en tener otro perro, pero solo eran pensamientos, no quiero quedarme sin él.

–Cariño, Spi estará en buenas manos –mi mamá trató de tranquilizarme–

–No me importa si no me puede ayudar, yo lo quiero conmigo mamá –mi voz comenzó a quebrarse, no quería que me apartasen de mi perro– me iré a dormir.

No quería seguir con ellos, todos actúan a mis espaldas, seré ciega, pero puedo tomar mis propias decisiones, si dependo en gran medida de ellos, pero no les cuesta nada consultarme, en el camino hacia mi cama, choqué con la cama de Spi, no puedo evitar sentarme en el piso y llorar, ha estado conmigo cuatro años, ¿cómo pueden ser tan crueles?

Mi vida no podría estar más de cabeza, no solo tengo que lidiar con mi ceguera, sino que aparte, debo de demostrarles a todos que puedo salir adelante, aunque eso signifique que debo de irme de la casa, pero no puedo dejar que sigan con lo mismo, me siento ignorada por mi propia familia.

–Cerecito, no estés triste… yo adoptaré a Spi y lo tendré en mi nuevo apartamento –la voz de Yukito y lo que me acaba de decir hizo que alzara la cabeza, no lograba ubicarlo, pero al menos así se daría cuenta que le estoy prestando atención–

–¿Te irás?

–Quiero independizarme y así podré tener a Spi conmigo –lo sentí sentarse a un lado de mí–

–Pero en tus viajes ¿cómo le harás? Yuki, no me gusta cómo me están tratando –suspiré– cada día me sobreprotegen más.

–Mamá y papá tienen miedo de que te suceda algo, Touya de por sí te sobreprotege y yo estoy muy preocupado por ti y tu miedo a que te operen.

Y volvemos a lo mismo, no sé cuál es la insistencia en la mugre operación, sé que tendría muchas ventajas, la primera es que podría recuperar la vista, podría volver a mi vida, pero también hay desventajas, como ilusionarme y después no ocurra nada.

–Prefiero seguir como estoy, Yuki en verdad no entiendo su insistencia –resoplé–

–¿No te gustaría volver a ver? ¿No te encantaría salir a patinar? ¿No extrañas esos momentos de independencia y de luz?

Sus preguntas me descolaron, por supuesto que extraño todo eso, de hecho, he tenido sueños tan vívidos en donde estoy siendo la Sakura de hace cuatro años, en la que recupero mi vida y termino hasta la universidad, pero al despertar, vuelvo a la oscuridad y entonces me recuerdo que esta es mi realidad y debo dejar de hacerme fantasías. Tragué el nudo en la garganta que se me había formado.

–Sabes que sí me encantaría todo eso, pero tú escuchaste a los médicos… no hay muchas probabilidades de que la recupere –mi voz sonó entrecortada–

–Cerecito, sé que te lo hemos repetido cientos de veces…. Pero deberías de intentarlo, ganarías más de lo que podrías perder.

Los abrazos de Yukito siempre me han reconfortado, no es que tengan un hermano preferido, es solo que él sabe entenderme, a diferencia de Touya que solo me sobreprotege a niveles incalculables, incluso sin ser ciega hacía un examen de rigor a cada chico que se me acercaba, Kai fue la excepción, cuando lo conocí y comenzamos a salir, todo había permanecido en secreto, hasta que me animé a presentarlo y ese día por milagro del cielo, Touya tuvo una emergencia en el hospital, por lo que no estuvo presente.

En ese momento lo agradecí, pero ahora, estoy segura de que sí Touya lo hubiese conocido, me hubiese advertido que era un patán, miren que dejarme cuando me pasó el accidente, eso no lo hace alguien sensato, ni siquiera esperó un mes, simplemente me dio el cortón.

–¿Con quién te fuiste a caminar?

La voz de Yukito me regresó a la realidad, pestañé varias veces, tallé mis ojos y me aparté de él, negué con la cabeza, lo que me sucedía no podía ser real o ¿sí?

–Sakura ¿pasa algo?

–Ah… emmm… no, nada… podrías hacer una cita para ver al doctor Li, pero no le digas a nadie, es entre tú y yo.

Yukito volvió a abrazarme, esta vez con demasiada emoción, sentía que me faltaba el aire, aun así, no podía evitar lo confundida que estaba, ¿me lo estaré imaginando? ¿me habré quedado dormida y esto es un sueño?

Cuando se apartó, dijo que lo pediría para mañana mismo, no estaba dispuesto a que yo cambiara de opinión, claro que a la mera hora la situación cambia, sobre todo por mi estado de ánimo, solo quiero constatar algo, pero no quiero que todo el mundo esté al pendiente de mí, el único problema será ¿cómo evitar a Touya en el hospital?

**¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Espero que les haya gustado, No olviden dejar sus opiniones. ¿Será que sakura se deje operar? ¿Qué es lo que tiene que decir Eriol? Las sigo dejando con la intriga. **

**Próximo capítulo el miércoles 26 de junio y no olviden que un día antes le pondré un avance en la página de fb "Sakura y Shaoran: Pase lo que pase. Todo estará bien" **

**un beso y gracias por leer la historia :)**


	6. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

En toda la noche no pude descansar, daba vueltas en la cama, estaba ansiosa, no sé si ese estudio sería lo correcto, no quiero albergar falsas esperanzas, me ha costado mucho salir de mi oscuridad, tardé un año en sobreponerme, no sé si lo consiga de nuevo.

_"Tú puedes, solo son estudios"_ de nuevo esa voz en mi cabeza.

Comienzo por creer que estoy quedando loca, también tengo mucho miedo, Spi ya no está a mi lado y eso me deprime, no puedo andar como si nada, la idea de usar el bastó no me agrada.

Para cuando suena mi alarma, ya estoy despierta, en realidad fue poco el tiempo que pude dormir, mi cabeza no dejaba de dar vueltas en todas las posibilidades.

_"Y si solo te niegas a ir"_

La voz en mi cabeza retumbaba una y otra vez, si me niego, estoy segura de que Yukito se entristecería, lo hago por él, por mi hermano, por mi familia, sé que me quieren sacar de esta oscuridad, pero me cuesta, he estado en ella cuatro largos años.

–Buenos días cerezo, ¿lista para ir al hospital?

Escuchar a Touya y sobre todo lo que me preguntó hizo que me tensara, creí haberle dicho a Yukito que eso sería solo entre él y yo, no quería que nadie se enterara, así solo sería una desilusión.

–Le dije a Touya que Kaho te pidió que la ayudaras con los niños, encontré el cuento de Alicia en el país de las maravillas –escuché la voz de Yukito, con esa explicación logré relajarme–

–Enseguida voy…

Al no escuchar pasos ni la puerta cerrarse, fruncí un poco el ceño.

–Podrían irse y cerrar la puerta… necesito cambiarme –enarqué una ceja–

No hubo respuesta, solo los pasos de ambos alejándose y la puerta cerrarse tras de ellos, la excusa era perfecta, solo que si Touya averigua con Kaho nos descubrirían a ambos, no sé por qué Yukito la involucró.

Odiaba que Tomoyo se metiera con mi ropa, todo lo que tengo para usar son vestidos, debo decirle a mi mamá que me ayude a cambiar esta situación, al paso que voy me moriré de frio, aunque utilice mallas.

Di un suspiro de resignación, tomé un vestido que según la etiqueta es de color amarillo y blanco, unas mallas negras y un cárdigan negro, me arreglé lo más rápido que pude, cepillé mi cabello, después de que pasé mi año de duelo por mi ceguera, decidí dejarlo largo, me lo até en una coleta y decidí bajar a desayunar, aunque por la ansiedad en lo último que pensaba era en comer.

–Te tenemos una sorpresa –la voz emocionada de mi papá llegó hasta a mí, sentí cuando me tomó del brazo, su aroma inconfundible, caminé con él hasta alguna parte de la casa– ven aquí –lo escuché llamar a alguien–

–¿Spi? –sentí un poco de emoción, pensé que lo alejarían de mí–

–Será tu nuevo compañero y… –iba a reprocharle cuando sentí que posó un dedo en mis labios– también será el compañero de Spi, pequeña, él ya no puede cuidar de ti, pero tampoco lo alejaremos, estará en casa pronto y te acompañará uno nuevo –sentí el pelaje de un perro, no me quedaba de otra que aceptar–

–¿Cómo se llama? –comencé a pasear mi mano por el pelaje del perrito, se sentía un poco más pequeño que Spi–

–No tiene nombre, tu deberías ponerle uno ¿alguno en mente?

–¿Cómo es? –seguía acariciándolo, no era igual que Spi, jamás podría reemplazarlo, pero podría intentarlo–

–Es la misma raza que Spi, es color café como tirando a amarillo, tiene unas manchas imperceptibles de color blanco –me explicó mi papá–

–Kero, se llamará Kero.

Escuché un resoplido, a juzgar por el sonido estaba cien por ciento segura que salió de Touya, es el único que no está de acuerdo que me mueva de esa manera, pero me niego y me seguiré negando a usar un bastón, el bastó no me puede prevenir si están a punto de atropellarme o si estoy a punto de caerme.

Mi papá me dio lo que sentí como una correa, pero no la tomé, a donde me dirigía no podía llevar a Kero, tal vez más tarde pueda salir a pasear con él para saber si será apto para mis escapadas.

–No lo necesito ahora, ¿cuándo estará Spi en casa?

–Posiblemente mañana… todo depende –lo escuché susurrar–

–Vamos cerecito, nos esperan.

Yukito evitó que confrontara a mi papá, algo me decía que Spi no volvería, pero me lo estaban ocultando, no me quedaba de otra que hacerme a la idea de que Kero sería mi único acompañante.

Cuando llegamos al hospital, la ansiedad me estaba asfixiando, afortunadamente Touya entraría por la tarde, así que no estaría aquí para indagar, sin embargo, Kaho si se acercó a nosotros y preguntó que nos tramábamos, porque Touya ya la había contactado.

–Solo quiero platicar con el doctor Li, pero si Touya se entera creerá que quiero operarme –me excusé–

–¿Y no es así?

La pregunta de Kaho resonó en mi cabeza, ¿quiero o no quiero operarme? Una parte de mí si quiere, pero la otra, la otra se niega a esa opción, mi miedo crece con tan solo imaginarme en un quirófano.

–Lamento interrumpir, Mizuki, hay una junta, me pidieron que viniera por ti.

La voz de Shaoran hizo que sintiera un estremecimiento, mi corazón comenzó a palpitar demasiado rápido, tanto que creí que saldría de mi pecho, ¿acaso eso es normal? Me encanta su voz, de eso estoy cien por ciento segura, desde que lo escuché aquella primera vez en el parque, pero no creo que sea como para que mi corazón se aloque con tan solo escucharlo.

–Te veo luego, Yukito deberían contarle a Touya –dijo Kaho antes de irse–

No pude evitar suspirar, como si eso fuera necesario, se terminaría enterando, pero si puedo prolongarlo lo haré, al menos mientras decido qué hacer con esta situación.

–Vamos cerecito

Yukito tomó mi brazo y me instó para caminar, a cada paso que daba me sentía mucho más nerviosa, me aferraba más al brazo de mi hermano, estoy segura de que incluso le estaba clavando mis uñas hasta que me detuve, no sé qué tan cerca estábamos del consultorio, pero no quería seguir avanzando.

–Todo estará bien, cerecito no tengas miedo –la voz tranquila de Yukito me calmó un poco, pero los nervios seguían latentes–

Avanzamos un poco más hasta que sentí que Yukito se detuvo y escuché el sonido de unos golpes, mordí mi labio inferior, era mejor eso a seguirle clavando las uñas a mi hermano, una voz nos avisó que podíamos pasar, me volví a quedar petrificada, no quería avanzar.

–Sakura…

El tono en la voz de Yukito me hizo avanzar, caminamos unos cuantos pasos hasta que él me indicó que me sentara, tenía que hacer esto, ya estaba aquí, además lo de ayer en la noche no es normal, debo de aclarar mis dudas.

–¿En qué puedo ayudarlos?

La voz del doctor Li es demasiado amable, sobre todo cuando en la consulta pasada no lo dejé ni explicarse, prácticamente salí huyendo de aquí.

–Yo… quisiera platicar con usted… a solas –bajé mi cabeza, me sentía un poco mal sobre todo porque ahora quería que Yukito me dejara a solas con el doctor–

–Te estaré esperando en el pasillo –sentí que Yukito depositó un beso en mi frente, escuché unos pasos y luego la puerta abrirse y cerrarse–

¿Qué si se había ido? No tengo idea, en estos momentos no confiaba en mis sentidos, estoy asustada, pero decidí venir y ya estoy aquí, ahora no me echaré para atrás, además, como le dije al doctor Li, solo vengo a platicar, no es que me quiera meter en el quirófano ahora mismo.

–Y bien Sakura ¿De qué quieres platicar conmigo? –comencé a jugar un mechó de mi cabello para poder disipar mis nervios–

–Me ocurrió algo ayer… –comencé a explicarme– no sé si me lo imaginé, pero pude distinguir una silueta, era algo borroso mi pregunta es ¿eso es posible? Llevo ciega durante cuatro años, en cuatro meses serían cinco, también tengo unos fuertes dolores de cabeza y no sé si tenga que ver con lo mismo, pero de verdad quisiera saber ¿qué pasa conmigo? –En todo momento estuve jugando con el mechón de cabello, no quería soltarlo, incluso sentí que hablé demasiado rápido–

–Científicamente hablando, te diría que eso no es posible… pero en tú caso, tengo entendido que tu ceguera fue debido a un accidente, y que desde ese día no te has dejado hacer estudios, pero puedo decirte que, en mi experiencia en estos casos, eso que tú me dices puede ser posible, Sakura solo estas a unos estudios de saber si tu vista puede regresar.

Al principio sentí que me estaba reprendiendo por mi testarudez, pero ahora que dejó de hablar no sabía si emocionarme, el último médico que logró atenderme había sido muy duro conmigo en decirme que no recuperaría la vista, no de a gratis me comporto así.

–Si me han hecho estudios, los últimos fueron un año después del accidente –me defendí, tampoco iba a dejar que me reprendieran a lo gratis– y me dijeron que no recuperaría la vista.

–Pues yo te puedo asegurar que si la puedes recuperar y más por lo que me acabas de contar –escuché el sonido de la silla correrse y de pronto sentí que me tomaban de las manos– confía en mí, si dejas que te practiquemos los estudios pertinentes podrías recuperar la vista.

La calidez de sus manos con las mías me hizo sentir muy bien, a comparación de los otros médicos que me han atendido, él se preocupa por mí.

–Quiero esperar un poco, a que terminen las festividades –suspiré– prometo venir a hacerme los estudios –me apresuré a decir–

–Cuando tú te sientas preparada, yo no te presionaré… y no te preocupes, lo que me has dicho quedará entre ambos, prometo serte siempre sincero y como le digo a mi nieta, el miedo es normal, pero siempre hay que tener un poco de optimismo –sonreí ante su comentario, por un momento olvidé que él es familiar de la pequeña Lien–

–¿Cuándo operan a Lien? –quise saber un poco más de ella, llevo unos días sin topármela–

–¿La conoces? –su tono de asombro no me pasó desapercibida, por lo que únicamente asentí– en una semana –me informó–

–Espero toparme con ella en la academia, ella toma clases de piano con un amigo –sonreí–

Estuvimos unos minutos platicando sobre la pequeña Lien y sus ocurrencias, al parecer no es la única nieta, pero es la más pequeña de entre seis nietos, también el doctor Li me contó que tiene cuatro hijas además de Shaoran.

Cuando acabamos, de conversar y ya estando un poco más relajada, el doctor me ayudó a salir del consultorio, enseguida sentí la presencia de Yukito y segundos después lo sentí tomarme del brazo.

–Bueno Sakura, ya sabes que estoy para cualquier cosa –me informó el doctor Li–

–¿Está todo bien?

–Si, solo quise preguntarle acerca de los estudios que me harían en caso de que aceptara –esbocé una pequeña sonrisa– quiero pensarlo un poco.

–¡Cerecito esa es la mejor noticia que podrías darme!

Yukito me abrazó de la emoción, tal vez si sea capaz de someterme a esa cirugía, pasara lo que pasara, después de todo como él me dijo ¿qué más podría perder? La vista ya la perdí, no sería nada nuevo el no poder ver, lo único malo es que no sé cuan triste podría llegar a quedar de no recuperar la vista tras esa operación.

–¿Me llevas a la academia? Llevo días sin ir y quiero retomar mis ensayos.

–Por supuesto que te llevo, debo hablar con Nakuru –su voz sonaba mucho más alegre que cuando dije que tal vez me haría los estudios–

–¿Así que tienes que hablar con Nakuru? ¿Ya te le vas a declarar?

Sentí que tiró de mi brazo y comenzamos a caminar, no quiso contarme nada, desvió la conversación a su próximo viaje, se iría a América a las ruinas mayas, además de que también quieren saber más acerca de los cenotes y de las pirámides, se notaba su entusiasmo, él al igual que mi papá son unos apasionados en su trabajo.

–Sakura, al fin te dejas ver –la voz de Suki me indicó que ya estábamos en la academia– ven quiero que te pruebes algo.

Comenzó a jalarme del brazo y a dirigirme por toda la academia, por más que intenté que me dijera qué era lo que tengo que probarme, no me decía nada, incluso no me dejó tocar nada, ella me ayudó a desvestirme y también me vistió como si fuera una muñeca.

–Suki ¿qué es esto?

–No te muevas Sakura, luego te cuento –sentí un ligero pinchazo lo cual hizo que saltara un poco– lo siento

–Duele –me quejé– ¿Ya llegó Eriol?

–No, avisó que llegaría un poco tarde –sentí que comenzaba a desvestirme de nuevo– ¿te quedarás a ensayar?

–Si, a eso es lo que vine.

Suki me ayudó a quitarme lo que sea que me haya puesto y me puso la ropa de danza, definitivamente, todos me tratan como una muñeca. Cuando acabamos me dijo que iría a contestar el teléfono que no había dejado de sonar, no quería dejarme sola, pero le dije que no tiene de qué preocuparse, en la academia me sé mover, no necesito de ayuda.

Cerca de los vestidores están los salones de música, el profesor de violín empieza sus clases siempre con una pequeña demostración de lo que van a aprender, el sonido es agradable, pero a mí solo me gusta el sonido del piano, es más tranquilo que el violín, además de que el profesor de violín es muy pesado y demasiado molesto.

Caminaba por el pasillo, cuando me detuve en el salón del piano, Suki me dijo que Eriol no llegaría temprano, pero el sonido que está inundando el espacio es del piano y no hay otro profesor en la academia, Eriol es el único.

Quería entrar al salón, pero debía de ir a ensayar, llevo unos días sin hacerlo y capaz de que ahora no me sale el bailecito del hada de azúcar, por lo que mejor decidí irme al salón en donde siempre ensayo, una vez que llegué comencé a caminar tocando la pared hasta llegar a las barras, no había señal de que Nakuru estuviese cerca, así que me puse a hacer ejercicios de calentamiento.

Me concentré en el sonido del piano, sigue llamándome la atención, pero sé que si voy y no es Eriol el que está tocando podría causar molestias y es lo último que me gusta causar, después de unos minutos haciendo ejercicios en la barra, me dirigí hacia el equipo de sonido apreté los botones hasta que comenzó a reproducirse una canción.

Estuve presionando el botón hasta que el dedo me comenzó a doler, ninguna canción era la que buscaba, al parecer Nakuru no creyó que vendría y no tiene puesto la música del hada de azúcar, apagué la música o tal vez la habré dejado en pausa, no lo sé, pero me aparté del reproductor y comencé a bailar, al menos así lo estaría haciendo hasta que Nakuru o alguien se asome a ver qué hago.

–Ya lo dominaste sin música.

Dejé de moverme en cuanto escuché la voz de Nakuru, me senté en el piso a descansar un poco.

–Traté de poner la música, pero no la encontré –mi voz se fue apagando, a pesar del tiempo, me sigue incomodando no lograr las cosas por mí misma–

–Lo siento, hoy tuvimos ensayo general, la próxima semana será la presentación y este es el salón más amplio –me explicó–

–No pasa nada, ¿Yukito sigue aquí? –escuché los pasos de Nakuru y luego el sonido que hacía al presionar los botones del reproductor–

–Te está esperando con Suki, ¿Ya has pensado la canción a la que le pondremos pasos? –negué con la cabeza, de todos modos, la ciega aquí soy yo– ¿Quieres un clásico? Te puedo pasar algunas en tu iPod para que decidas.

–De acuerdo, ¿ya está la canción del hada?

Me levanté del piso y tomé mi posición, Nakuru dejó reproducir la música y yo comencé a moverme, en mi mente iba llevando el conteo y por suerte pude con el cambio de tempo, a pesar de que mi mente estaba dispersa en todo lo que me está pasando, primero está el hecho de que Spi ya no será más mi compañero, luego lo que le conté al doctor Li, más adelante trataré de hacerme los estudios para saber qué pasará.

Los aplausos me hicieron reventar la burbuja en la que estaba instalada, no sé cuánto tiempo había estado en la pose final, mi mente se perdió en todo mi caos.

–Ya lo lograste sin ninguna equivocación –me felicitó Nakuru–

–Estaba concentrada –sonreí– ¿sabes si ya llegó Eriol?

–Creo que no llegó, avisó que llegaría tarde, pero es demasiado tarde y no ha dado señal de que vaya a llegar –sentí que tomó mi mano– vamos a que te cambies y mañana te espero por aquí… por cierto ¿tú que sabes acerca del adonis que tiene embobada a Suki?

No pude evitar reírme, le expliqué que el adonis es el hijo del doctor que me atendió hace una semana, le mentí lo sé, pero no quiero que nadie sepa que he estado en el hospital y comiencen a emocionarse por algo que tal vez no ocurra, también le conté que ese mismo adonis es el tío de una de las alumnas de Eriol, por lo que Suki podrá deleitar su vista cada que venga.

–Parece ser que lo conoces muy bien –comentó Nakuru, seguí cambiándome de ropa, no iba a delatarme enfrente de ella, así que traté de parecer lo más despreocupada posible–

–Me lo he topado un par de veces y resulta que trabaja en el hospital donde Touya y Kaho trabajan –le resté importancia–

–Ajá… ¿qué te traes Sakura? Algo me dice que me ocultas algo –la desventaja que tengo que no sé si tengo cara inexpresiva cuando hablo o si ya me sonrojé, ese es mi único inconveniente–

–¿Algo como qué? Ya te dije lo que sé y porque tú preguntaste –recogí mis pertenencias y comencé a caminar fuera de los vestidores–

–Suki dice que hasta impactaste en la pared después de hablar con él.

Ya decía que no había preguntado de a gratis, pero el choque fue un accidente, no medí la distancia que me faltaba para entrar al salón, es normal que me estampara no tenía nada que ver con haber hablado con él, al final solo suspiré y dejé que creyera lo que quisiera, de todos modos, cuando se le mete una idea en la cabeza no hay poder humano que la haga cambiar de idea.

–Anda Sakura, cuéntame –la voz de Nakuru me hizo saber que iba detrás de mí–

–¿Qué tienes que contar cerecito? –La voz de Eriol se escuchó a un lado de mí–

–Que tal vez Sakura ya tiene un enamorado –sentí un ligero empujón– pero no quiere hablar.

–Porque eso no es verdad, Shaoran solo es un amigo

El grito que pegó Nakuru me hizo darme cuenta de que hablé de más, aunque tampoco es que haya confesado estar enamorada de él y no lo estoy, como ya dije él solo es un amigo o tal vez ni eso, sin embargo, la idea de ser amigos me agrada.

–Hiragizawa no pierdes el tiempo –escuché que dijo Yukito–

–Sakura es mi amiga, no veo ningún problema que esté con ella –el tono de voz de Eriol había cambiado, se escuchaba más distante–

–No empiecen –suspiré– Eriol ¿me buscabas para algo?

–Entonces, no te le acerque, eres demasiado cariñoso ella –se quejó Yukito–

–Ni al caso tu comentario Kinomoto, ya estás como Touya –escuché un resoplido, tal vez fue de Eriol o de Yukito– No es nada Sakura, adios.

Me hubiese gustado poder detenerlo, pero ¿cómo haces eso cuando ni lo puedes ver? De decirme "cerecito" pasó a decirme Sakura y su tono cambió demasiado, ¿de qué me estaré perdiendo?

–Vamos cerecito, nos deben de estar esperando para comer.

Yukito se tardó en sujetarme del brazo y mis sentidos estaban comenzando a funcionar como deberían, por lo que estoy segura de que escuché un beso, y los únicos presentes al menos de los que yo era consciente son mi hermano y Nakuru, se aprovechan de mi condición, pero no saben que tengo el escucha muy bien desarrollado, por lo que me aclaré la garganta para recordarles que existo.

–Si quieres pídeme un taxi y pueden seguir con lo suyo –enarqué una ceja, si me están viendo o no, me da igual, me parece muy cómica esta situación–

–Eh… y… yo… umm… nos vemos –la tartamudez de Nakuru no hizo más que darme la razón–

Yukito comenzó a jalarme, y mientras caminaba comencé a reír, han escuchado eso de que las personas que más ríen son las que en realidad están más tristes, pues ese no es mi caso, yo no estoy triste, más bien estoy aterrada por lo que pasará más adelante.

**¿QUÉ LES PARECIÓ EL CAPÍTULO? ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO Y MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER LA HISTORIA :) **

**UN BESO, NOS VEMOS HASTA LA PRÓXIMA ACTUALIZACIÓN. **


	7. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6**

Al llegar a casa siento a Kero correr a mi alrededor, ¿por qué se que es Kero y no Spi? Por el tamaño, Spi ya había crecido y me llegaba hasta encima de las rodillas tal vez más, y además está el pelaje, se siente diferente al de Spi.

–¿Cómo les fue en el hospital?

La voz cantarina de mi mamá me hizo sonreír y caminar hasta la cocina, muero de hambre y los olores que están por toda la casa no hacen más que darme mucha más hambre y que mis intestinos protesten.

–Bien, los pequeños son un amor y al final me pidieron que les leyera el cuento nuevamente el sábado –jalé una silla y me senté, sé que le estoy mintiendo a mi mamá, pero aún nadie puede saber que estoy considerando hacerme los estudios–

–Tomoyo vino a verte, me dijo que vendría más tarde… y ve a lavarte las manos o no te daré de comer.

–Esta bien –me levanté de mi asiento y me fui a lavar las manos, no es que me quedara de otra–

Para cuando volví, ya me estaba esperando mi comida, y Yukito y mi papá no tardaron en sentarse con nosotras, son de los momentos que más me gustan porque estamos juntos como la familia que somos.

–¿Touya no comerá? –cuestioné al no escuchar su voz–

–Cerecito, Touya está con la boca llena y tragando todo lo que puede a su paso –se burló Yukito–

–Hijo te vas a atragantar –lo reprendió mi papá, pero seguía sin hablar–

–Y se supone que Yukito es el glotón –puntualicé–

–Voy tarde, tengo turno, guardia y regresaré hasta mañana en la noche –escuché como tomaba de su refresco–

–No te deberías exigir mucho hermano –fruncí un poco el ceño–

–No te preocupes cerezo, tengo quien cuide de mí –escuché todos sus movimientos, desde que recogió sus platos, los dejó en la cocina y hasta cuando se acercó a mí y besó mi cabeza–

Fue lo más extraño que ha hecho, además de comenzar a decirme cerezo, son pequeños actos que él no tenía conmigo, y no me malinterpreten, me gusta, pero también me llama la atención que se esté portando de esa manera conmigo.

Mi mamá comentó qué estaría ayudando a mi tía Sonomi en un evento de recaudación para los niños que más lo necesitan, en conjunto con mi bisabuelo, hicieron una fundación que abarca casi todas las razones sociales, tienen diversos talleres tanto como para adultos como para niños, ahí también voy de vez en cuando a leer cuentos.

–Mañana podrías acompañarnos, así Yukito podría relajarse y ocupar su tiempo en lo que guste –comentó mi mamá–

–Como en Nakuru –acoté y me llevé un bocado en la boca y escuché que Yukito se atragantó con la comida–

El resto de la comida Yukito decía que estaba confundiendo las cosas, y mis papás trataban de apaciguarnos a ambos, luego trató de desviar el tema a la actitud de Eriol, creí que no se había dado cuenta, pero me equivoqué, también a Yukito se le hizo raro su manera de expresarse.

Cuando acabé, me fui a mi habitación, quería leer un poco y barajar mis opciones, diciembre está a tres semanas de terminar, y le aseguré al doctor Li que me haría los estudios una vez acaben las festividades, claro que puedo cambiar de parecer.

Además, si viera, podría recuperar la vida que tenía antes, podría volver a ser la misma, podría volver a patinar, a salir sin tener que preocupar a nadie, podría bailar en los recitales sin tener miedo de arruinarlo, podría estudiar una carrera, podría hacer muchas cosas, si recuperara la vista los "podría" se cumplirían.

–¿Cómo está la prima más hermosa del planeta? –la voz de Tomoyo me sobresaltó un poco– ¿Desde cuando lees los libros al revés?

–No lo estoy leyendo al revés, ¿por qué lo dices? –comencé a tantear el libro y efectivamente, si lo tenía al revés–

–Lo estoy viendo, lo que podrías hacer si te dejaras hacer los estudios ¿Sabías que Touya está estudiando una especialidad en oftalmología? –sentí que la cama se hundió un poco, no sabía qué decirle, no tenía idea de eso– Todos tenemos la esperanza de que con la operación vuelvas a ser la misma.

Suspiré, mi prima tiene toda la razón, pero el único que sabe que fui a ver al doctor Li es Yukito, por el momento no quiero que nadie más sepa, así que no me queda de otra que seguir con mi postura de odiar esa idea.

–¿Hace cuanto que Touya estudia esa especialidad?

Es mejor desviar el tema, además quiero saber acerca de lo que ha estado haciendo Touya, si él me está escondiendo eso, no quiero ni imaginarme qué más me esconden los demás.

–Hace un año, no estoy muy segura, pero bueno, me contó tía Nadeshiko que pasas mucho tiempo en la academia de ballet, ¿participarás en algún recital?

–Sabes que no puedo, podría ocasionar algún accidente –dejé el libro en un lado–

–Puedes, pero no quieres… por cierto ¿Quién es el joven del que platican Yukito y tío Fujitaka? ¿ya tienes novio y no me has contado?

–¿Qué? No te puedo decir de quién hablan si no escuché y por supuesto que no tengo novio, ya sabes que eso no es de mi interés ahora.

–¿Y tú amigo de la academia? El profesor de piano –sentí que se levantó de la cama, la voz de Tomoyo la delata, a ella le interesa Eriol, desde que se toparon en la academia hace como dos años–

No sé muy bien cómo pasó, pero hace dos años, Tomoyo estaba muy ilusionada en una de sus vacaciones de verano, después de haberse topado con Eriol se propuso acompañarme todos los días para poder verlo, pero antes de que acabaran sus vacaciones, Tomoyo se distanció un poco de mí, nunca entendí el por qué, pero tampoco quise ahondar en eso.

–Eriol ha estado muy raro, Tomoyo, ¿pasó algo entre tú y él que yo no sepa?

–Sakura, tú le gustas a Eriol, eso fue lo que pasó –lo directa que fue mi prima me tomó desprevenida– Creí que ya serían novios

–Solo somos amigos –fruncí el ceño– no sé porque a todos les da por emparejarme con él.

–Será porque no te das cuenta de lo que él siente por ti, eres muy despistada –alegó–

–Pues yo solo lo trato como un amigo, y él lo sabe.

–Con los sentimientos nunca se sabe, puede que él vea algo en ti y eso le atraiga, eres muy hermosa, cualquiera se volvería loco por estar contigo.

Como si alguien quisiera cargar con una ciega, no es que me desvalorice, es cuestión de ser realistas, si Kai me dejó días después de haber sufrido el accidente ¿qué me podría esperar?

Después de un rato, logré que Tomoyo cambiara de conversación, me sentía un poco incómoda y, sobre todo, sentía que mi prima me estaba reprochando el hecho de que Eriol esté enamorado de mí y eso es algo que debo de aclarar con él, no quiero que haya malos entendidos y que nuestra amistad se vea perjudicada.

Cuando ella se fue, tuve el impulso de marcarle a Eriol para aclarar todo de una vez, pero me detuve, de todos modos, lo encontraría en la academia y será mejor hablar esto en persona en lugar de tratarlo con una llamada, a parte que todavía no me he acostumbrado a usarlo, se me dificulta.

–Pensé que ya te habías dormido –escuché la voz de mi papá– mañana si quieres te acompaño a caminar con Kero, así se van familiarizando –la idea de mi papá me encantó–

–De acuerdo, por cierto… podemos pasar al hospital a llevarle algo de comer a mi hermano, se está exigiendo demasiado.

–Si, mañana llevaremos de comer a Touya y a sus compañeros de trabajo.

Oír decir eso a mi papá me emocionó, sobre todo porque dentro de los compañeros está incluido Shaoran, aunque no sé si le haya tocado trabajar en el mismo turno, aunque supongo que no, en la mañana que fui estaba ahí, eso me desilusionó un poco, desde aquel paseo no lo he vuelto a encontrar.

–Descansa, pequeña Sakura

Mi papá depositó un beso en mi frente y escuché sus pasos alejarse, a pesar de haber perdido la vista, lo que más me alegró fue no haber perdido a mis papás, las probabilidades de que alguno pudiese haber fallecido también estaban, pero afortunadamente eso no paso, tal vez perdí la vista, pero hay una probabilidad de poder recuperarla, lo sé, ya me estoy haciendo ilusiones, pero de algo me debo de aferrar.

Al día siguiente, me arreglé y fui a la cocina, mamá y papá estaban preparando la comida para llevar al hospital, recuerdo los días en los que ayudaba con eso, preparar los desayunos y los almuerzos, no soy experta, pero podía hacerlo, sobre todo con ayuda de mi mamá.

–Nos veremos en el almuerzo, cualquier cosa me localizan en el celular –anunció mi mamá antes de irse–

Ayudé lo mejor que pude a mi papá a subir las cosas, tenía miedo de tropezar, en realidad, ese siempre ha sido mi miedo, con toda la comida no podremos caminar, así que lo haría más tarde, de todos modos, no tengo prisa en salir con Kero, aun no supero el no tener a Spi.

Cuando llegamos, cargué lo mejor que pude los trastes con la comida y con ayuda de mi papá nos adentramos en el hospital, se escuchaban los murmullos de las personas, también los nombres de los médicos a los cuales voceaban para atender emergencias, el olor a hospital jamás me ha gustado, pero no me desagrada, mi única fobia es el quirófano y aún no entiendo el por qué.

–Ven, por aquí está el departamento de oftalmología –me informó mi papá mientras tiraba un poco de mí–

Yo sé que mi hermano es médico general, porque hasta cuando acabó la universidad dijo que esperaría un poco antes de tomar la especialidad en cardiología, pero con lo que me comentó ayer Tomoyo, ni siquiera me tomé la molestia de preguntarle a mi papá, lo único que me gustaría es que no me ocultaran las cosas.

Mi papá tomó lo que yo tenía cargando y me ayudó a sentarme, no sé muy bien en qué parte del hospital estamos, pero el sonido de las ruedas de las camillas y los pasos de las personas apresurada hizo que me tensara, no podía salir corriendo así que traté de tranquilizarme.

–Señor Kinomoto, que agradable sorpresa –escuché la voz de un chico, señor o lo que fuera–

–¿En dónde están los demás? Hemos traído el desayuno.

–Los iré a hablar.

Unos pasos se alejaron y seguía escuchando los mismos sonidos, me levanté de mi asiento para aventurarme un poco, si camino pegada a la pared no tendría ningún accidente, esa siempre ha sido mi lógica en lugares desconocidos.

–¿A dónde vas cerezo? –la voz de mi hermano, seguida de un abrazo hicieron que me detenga– ¿Qué hacen aquí?

–A tú hermana se le ocurrió venirte a dejar el desayuno y preparé bastante para todos –aclaró mi papá, una serie de aplausos se escuchó a mi alrededor en conjunto con voces animadas las cuales ahogaban los sonidos que me estaban dando ansiedad–

–¿Desde cuando empezaste la especialidad? ¿Por qué no me habías contado? –le reproché a mi hermano, no debería hacerlo, pero tampoco pude evitarlo–

–Ya casi la acabo cerezo –beso mi frente– no podré atenderte por ética, pero al menos estaré familiarizado en todo lo que te pasa y métodos que te podrían ayudar, solo quiero que vuelvas a ser la de antes.

–Pero tú querías ser cardiólogo… –mi voz sonó ahogada y sentí que mis ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas– Touya no debiste…

Mis lágrimas comenzaron a correr por mis mejillas y comencé a sollozar, al tenerlo cerca de mí lo abracé y oculté mi rostro en su pecho, las voces que estaban a nuestro alrededor pararon de hablar, estaba siendo el centro de atención por lo que me obligué a calmarme, no puedo solucionar nada llorando y mucho menos reprochándole a mi hermano.

–Tranquila cerezo, ya tendré tiempo para estudiar cardiología, mi prioridad ahora, eres tú

Y con esa afirmación seguí llorando, no lo podía controlar, vivo en una completa oscuridad y por mi culpa, la gente que me rodea también ha detenido sus planes y lo han centrado en mi bienestar, eso es muy injusto.

–Me estás ensuciando la bata –se quejó– sigues siendo un monstruo.

Instintivamente alcé la cabeza y fruncí el ceño, hacía mucho tiempo que no me decía así, me aparté de él y traté de sentir la pared o algo con qué guiarme, en otros tiempos le hubiese propinado un buen pisotón, pero no puedo hacerlo ahora.

–No soy un monstruo –comenté, mientras caminaba tanteando la pared–

–Con cuidado pequeña –mi papá me sujetó del brazo y me pegó a él– ¿quieres que nos vayamos?

–No, ¿me podrías llevar a pediatría?

–Kaho tiene turno hasta mañana –interrumpió mi hermano–

–No a ella quiero visitar –saqué la lengua– vamos papá –comencé a jalarlo del brazo–

Nos despedimos de los médicos y comenzamos a caminar por el hospital, los sonidos iban cambiando, de pasos apresurados y las ruedas de las camillas, pasamos a sonidos infantiles y las voces de los pequeños, uno que otro llanto y las mamás tratando de tranquilizarlos, ese ambiente es el único que puedo soportar en todo el hospital.

–¿Me puedes decir a quién buscas?

–A Shaoran Li, me contó que es pediatra y quisiera platicar con él –una sonrisa se instaló en mis labios, no sé qué me pasa cuando escucho su voz y desde aquel día en el parque no sé de él–

–Pues él estaba en…

–Hola Sakura –mi papá no terminó de hablar porque la voz de Shaoran llegó hasta a mí–

–Hola, ¿estás ocupado? –me reprendí un poco, si está en el hospital es obvio que está ocupado–

–Un poco, pero salgo a las ocho, si gustas podría pasar por ti e ir por un helado –no pude evitar emocionarme–

–No son horas para salir –intervino mi papá– ¿por qué no mejor te comunicas por teléfono?

–Claro señor, Sakura, ¿te parece si te llamo en la noche? O podríamos vernos mañana temprano, ¿sigues yendo al parque?

–Hablamos y nos ponemos de acuerdo ¿te parece?

Sentí mis mejillas arder, me estaba poniendo de acuerdo con Shaoran para hablarnos y tal vez una salida y todo esto en frente de mi papá, solo espero que no esté sonrojada, ¿Qué me está pasando? Y eso solo me pasa con él ¿eso es normal? La voz de una de las enfermeras rompió mi burbuja de felicidad, le dijo a Shaoran que lo necesitaban.

–De acuerdo, te llamo más tarde, con permiso señor Kinomoto.

Me dolían las mejillas de tanto sonreír, mi corazón palpitaba cada vez más de la emoción y no entiendo la razón, hace tiempo que no me sentía de esa manera, no entiendo por qué, pero pienso averiguarlo, podría ser su amiga, aunque él esté ocupado, pero podríamos serlo ¿no?

****ESE SUEGRO QUE NO LOS DEJÓ SALIR DE NOCHE JAJAJA ¿QUÉ LES PARECIÓ EL CAPÍTULO? ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO Y LO QUE CONTÓ TOMOYO, QUE FUERTE ¿NO CREEN? Y LO QUE ESTÁ HACIENDO TOUYA POR SAKURA SIMPLEMENTE LLORO, BUENO YO PORQUE LO ESCRIBO USTEDES NO SÉ. **

**POR CIERTO, NOTA ESPECIAL, EL NOMBRE DE LA SOBRINA DE SHAORAN ES "LIAN" NO ME HABÍA DADO CUENTA QUE MI CORRECTOR LO CAMBIA, HASTA HOY QUE ESTABA ESCRIBIENDO, ACLARO PARA QUE NO SE SOBRESALTEN SI EN LOS DEMÁS CAPÍTULOS YA APARECE EL NOMBRE DE LIAN Y NO LIEN, NO SÉ SI ME EXPLIQUÉ JAJAJA**

**MIL OCHOMIL GRACIAS POR CONTINUAR LEYENDO LA HISTORIA. **


	8. Capítulo 7

**CAPÍTULO 7**

Luego de llegar a la casa, mi papá me acompañó a caminar con Kero, es un gran compañero, no quiero decir que Spi no lo fuera, pero para ser el primer día que salgo con él no me ha fallado, por el contrario, cuando intento cruzar y no es tiempo me jala, cosa que con Spi casi no pasaba, creo que es por la edad, cuatro años estando conmigo debió ser muy difícil.

–Y llegamos al parque –indicó mi papá, dirigiéndonos a ambos–

–Kero, busca una banca –ordené como hacía con Spi–

Sentí que mi perro me jaló y avancé junto a él, debía de hacerlo como si no estuviera mi papá, de lo contrario, no podría salir nunca a solas y eso me haría depender de nuevo a las personas y es lo menos que quiero en estos momentos, al cabo de un rato, Kero se detuvo empecé a tantear un poco y sentí la banca junto a mí.

–Buen chico –metí mi mano en la bolsa de croquetas que cargaba y saqué un poco para dárselas a Kero, se lo ganó–

–Tal vez mañana podrías intentar salir a solas con Kero –escuché la voz de mi papá–

–Me encantaría, debo acostumbrarme a él y que él se acostumbre a mis rutinas –pasé una mano en el suave pelaje de mi perro, Kero es más cariñoso que Spi–

–Recuerdo que te gustaba venir a este parque todos los días cuando salías de clases, Touya siempre se quejaba porque te demorabas y Yukito intercedía por ti, es increíble cómo pasan los años –la voz de mi papá sonaba melancólica– si tan solo me hubiese fijado, tú tendrías una vida normal y tus cumpleaños serían más…

Sujeté la mano de mi papá, no quería que recordara ese día, nadie se tiene la culpa, fue un accidente.

–Pasó lo que tenía que pasar, tengo una vida normal, no veo, pero estoy viva –sonreí– es tiempo que se dejen de preocupar por mí.

–Eres nuestra pequeña, después de diez años no pensamos tener una hija, por eso te cuidamos demasiado –lo sentí rodearme con sus brazos, mi papá siempre se había mostrado muy positivo ante todo lo que pasamos, es raro que ahora se esté abriendo–

–Touya exagera en su manera de protegerme, ya no soy una niña… ¿qué haremos para navidad? Aun no compro regalos, pero pretendo darles algo muy especial –traté de cambiar el tema, no quiero recordar el accidente–

Papá me explicó que tendríamos una cena en casa de tía Sonomi, pero primero iremos al recital de ballet, aunque no puedo ver, me gusta ir, solo me concentro en la música y además, voy para apoyar a la academia y a Eriol.

–Este año será el recital del cascanueces, tu obra favorita.

–Estoy empezando a cambiar de parecer –suspiré– ya me fastidié de practicar el baile del hada de azúcar.

–Yukito dice que bailas muy bien, debiste de participar, deberías intentarlo en el próximo recital –puntualizó mi papá–

–Tal vez… –me encogí de hombros–

Estuvimos en el parque hasta que sonó mi alarma que indica que debo comenzar mi camino a la academia, por lo que tomé la correa de Kero y me levanté de la banca.

–Kero, a la academia.

Sé que es su primer día, pero debo de darle las órdenes para que se acostumbre, la academia está entre el parque y mi casa, por lo que no hay mucho pierde, pero Kero no sabe eso, así que el hecho de que mi papá esté conmigo, es de mucha ayuda ahora.

Unos minutos más tarde, mi papá indicó que ya habíamos llegado, le di un poco más de croquetas a Kero y lo até tal y como hacía con Spi, mi papá dijo que le daría un poco de agua, por lo que entré a la academia para poder irme a cambiar la ropa, Suki me saludó cuando pasé y por estar ocupada no fue a ayudarme, no es que lo necesite, pero me gusta tener compañía.

Al acabar, comencé a caminar para el salón en el que ensayo, el piano estaba sonando, supuse que es Eriol, por lo que decidí detenerme, cuando quise apoyarme en el la puerta, la sorpresa que me llevé es que la puerta estaba abierta y no tuve de donde apoyarme, haciendo que cayera.

–Auch –me quejé mientras buscaba en dónde sostenerme para poder levantarme–

–¿Estás bien? Sakura debes tener más cuidado –y ahí estamos de nuevo, por qué ya no me dice cerecito, sigo sin entender–

–Creí que la puerta estaba cerrada, ¿me ayudarás a levantarme o solo me dirás que tenga cuidado? –resoplé, si él iba a comportarse así conmigo, pues también yo puedo hacerlo–

–Ah, si… –sentí que me tomó del brazo y comencé a ayudarlo para poder levantarme del piso– te acompaño a tu salón –me informó–

–No necesito tu ayuda –logré soltarme de su agarre y comencé a caminar–

Para malhumorados que lo aguante, que se busque a otra, me comporto como una niña, pero que conste que él ha comenzado en su manera de cómo me trata.

–Sakura cuidado con la…

Por andar de enojada caminé de más y volví a estamparme contra la pared, al paso que voy me harán utilizar el mugre bastón, comencé a sobarme la nariz, no sentí nada raro por lo que supongo que no me está sangrando pero tal vez la tengo roja.

–Creí que ya sabías andar por la academia –la voz acusadora de mi papá me hizo sentir mal, por supuesto que me sé mover sola en la academia, es solo que estoy enojada y no me concentré en llegar al salón, pero ¿cómo le explico eso a mi papá?

–No me concentré –me encogí de hombros y comencé a tantear la pared–

–¿Te molesta si te dejo sola? Me hablaron de la universidad –se excusó mi papá–

–Para nada, puedo volver sola –caminé con cuidado hasta llegar a las barras– Kero me ayudará a llegar a casa.

–Pide ayuda si en algún momento sientes que Kero no puede, no quiero dejarte sola, ¿traes contigo tu celular? –solo asentí para luego posicionar una de mis piernas en la barra y hacer calentamiento– cualquier cosa nos llamas ya sabes cómo.

Instintivamente rodé los ojos, me molesta que me recalquen las cosas, aprendí a usar el celular, me costó mucho, pero lo aprendí a usar, al menos para marcar y para poner las alarmas que me indican cómo voy en tiempo.

–¿Vendrá Yuki por ti? –la voz de Nakuru sonó demasiado cerca de mí, solo me limité a inclinarme un poco y tocar la punta del pie–

–No, me iré sola –bajé mi pierna, me di la vuelta y coloqué la otra para hacer el mismo procedimiento– Nakuru ¿Para qué me haces ensayar la danza del hada del azúcar? –volví a tocar la punta de mi pie y me mantuve así un momento para luego levantarme y bajar mi pierna–

–Porque no habías elegido una canción y esa fue todo un reto para ti –algo en su voz me hacía dudar de ella– ¿Ya elegiste una canción para comenzar a sacar los pasos?

–Finjamos que me convenciste… –conté mis pasos hasta llegar a lo que creí que era el centro del salón– aun no encuentro una canción apropiada, las que he escuchado hasta ahora son muy simples y no le veo ningún reto ponerle pasos –me puse en tercera posición y aclaré un poco la garganta esperando que Nakuru entendiera para que pusiera play a la música–

Comencé a bailar mientras que Nakuru decía el nombre de los pasos y llevaba el conteo, aunque eso no era necesario, ya que eso lo hago mentalmente, pero ayudó bastante para despejarme un poco, si hago un poco de memoria, estoy segura que no he escuchado esa odiosa musiquita más que cuando yo la ensayo, lo cual es muy raro, dado que el recital que se dará es del cascanueces y ese bailecito es uno de los que aparece en la historia; además está lo que me hizo probarme Suki, solo espero que no sea lo que me estoy imaginando.

–Para haber faltado casi una semana ya lo perfeccionaste –comentó Nakuru– ya no hay necesidad de que la sigas ensayando.

–Después de haberla practicado un mes, sería el colmo que no la perfeccionara ¿no crees? –comencé a dar algunas vueltas en el espacio– ¿tienes alguna canción en mente?

–Esta la canción que tiene diferentes tempos ¿te acuerdas? A la que le empezaste a sacar pasos cuando comenzaste en la academia –recalcó–

–Podría intentarlo –hice una pose en punta y elevando una pierna– solo a ti se te ocurrió ponerme esa canción cuando apenas iniciaba con mi ceguera –me quejé–

–Sabes bailar desde los seis años, podías lograr en ese entonces la canción –escuché unos golpes en la puerta y me detuve en mis ejercicios– ¿Qué pasa Eriol? Sakura aún no acaba –escuché a Nakuru–

Con el eco en el salón me es imposible poder dirigirme hacia donde escucho las voces, por lo que decidí solo caminar hasta donde llegara, solo que esta vez si tuve cuidado para no estamparme contra alguna pared.

–Yo veo que ya acabaron, solo quiero hablar con ella –escuché a Eriol, no me apetecía hablar con él en estos momentos–

–Sakura te pondré la canción en tu iPod y lo dejaré con Suki, pasas por él cuando acabes –por primera vez no quería que me dejaran a solas con Eriol, pero no puedo detenerla y si grito o algo pensarán que estoy loca–

No me quedó de otra que esperar mientras Eriol se me acercaba, afortunadamente llegué a una de las paredes con barras y me puse a hacer más ejercicios, es mejor a decir algo y luego me arrepienta.

–Discúlpame por como reaccioné hace un rato, no pensé verte y estaba concentrado tocando –se oía sincero, pero eso no quita que haya estado muy distante conmigo–

–Da igual, no debí de acercarme a tu salón –continúe con mis ejercicios–

–Sakura, quiero hablar contigo –sentí que me tomó de la cintura, así que dejé de moverme–

–¿Hablar? ¿De qué? –suspiré– debo irme a mi casa, podrías acompañarme y en el camino hablamos –accedí–

–De acuerdo, cerecito, vamos…

Un escalofrío me recorrió al sentir cómo me rozaba de la cintura a mi brazo, no es que le tenga miedo a Eriol, simplemente, jamás había hecho algo parecido, si me ha tomado del brazo o de la mano, pero nunca con una caricia.

Tiró de mí y comenzamos a caminar para salirnos, le pedí que se detenga en la recepción para pedir mi iPod y luego fuimos hasta donde dejé a Kero, cuando lo vio se sorprendió y le tuve que explicar qué había pasado con Spi y le presenté a mi nuevo compañero.

–Si yo no te acompañaba ¿cómo te ibas a ir a tu casa? –cuestionó mientras caminábamos–

–Tengo un celular conmigo y Kero aprende muy rápido –me encogí de hombros– me puedes decir ¿qué te pasa? Me has evadido, ayer te portaste lo más cortante y de verdad que no te entiendo –me desahogué–

–Es de lo que te quería hablar –tiró de mí haciendo que me detenga– sabes, tú eres muy especial para mí, desde que te conocí fuiste como un ángel caído del cielo y aunque sé que a ti te gusta alguien más, quiero decirte que siempre contarás conmigo y lo que a mí me importa es que tú seas feliz.

Me tomó desprevenida, solo sentí su aliento muy cerca de mí y luego el contacto de sus labios contra los míos, no pude responderlo, yo no siento lo mismo por él, para mí Eriol es un amigo y nada más, a pesar de todo el apoyo que me ha brindado, nunca he podido tratarlo de otra manera.

–Lo siento, no pude evitarlo –se disculpó–

–Eriol, quiero aclararte algo –sujeté fuerte la correa de Kero, necesitaba algo con qué distraerme– a mí no me gusta nadie, lo que escuchaste ayer con Nakuru no significa nada, a Shaoran apenas y lo conozco y en mi estado, no estoy para tener novio –estiré mi mano para que la tomara, esperé más de lo debido y cuando estuve a punto de bajarla sentí que la tomó– lamento no poder corresponderte como tú quieres, pero solo he aprendido a quererte como amigo y no quiero perderte.

No pude evitarlo, él lo dijo en una ocasión, soy muy sensible y mis lagrimas comenzaron a acumularse en mis ojos, en cualquier comento recorrerían mis mejillas, pero traté de retenerlas, me sentía mal, pero en los sentimientos no se mandan y no puedo forzarme a quererlo más haya de una amistad.

Eriol me estrechó en sus brazos y las lágrimas recorrieron mis mejillas, ya no las pude contener más, me aferré a él y lloré, algo me decía que nuestra amistad cambiaría y no me agradaba para nada, sobre todo porque él ha sido mi único amigo del sexo opuesto y que me ha tratado como alguien más, al menos así lo he sentido.

–No llores cerecito, si alguno de tus hermanos pasa por aquí me mata –bromeó Eriol, pero no tenía ganas de reír–

–Lo siento –me aparté de él– ¿seguiremos siendo amigos?

Sentí que Eriol secó mis lágrimas, son en esos momentos en los que me encantaría poder cambiar mis sentimientos, pero no puedo, solo es un amigo y no lo puedo tratar de otra manera, tampoco puedo engañarlo.

–Por supuesto, nada va a cambiar entre nosotros, ya no llores cerecito, la sonrisa se ve mejor en tu rostro, sigamos caminando ya casi llegamos a tu casa.

Comenzamos a avanzar, en todo el camino ninguno de los dos habló, solo esperaba que para cuando llegara a casa mis ojos no estuvieran rojos, porque empezarían a cuestionarme y no tengo ánimos de explicarles nada.

–Llegamos, te veré mañana en la academia –Kero tiró de mí, haciendo que me aparte bruscamente de Eriol– creo que tu perro es celoso –bromeó–

–Será que sintió el aroma de la comida –busqué entre mis cosas y encontré la bolsa de croquetas para Kero, agarré un poco y se lo ofrecí– buen chico –sonreí a medias– gracias por acompañarnos.

Eriol depositó un beso en mi mejilla, creí que me sentiría mejor hablando con Eriol, pero no es así, me siento muy mal, esto es todo un enredo, a Tomoyo le gusta Eriol, pero a él yo le gusto y a mí, bueno… yo estoy completamente confundida en estos momentos y como he dicho antes, no estoy como para pensar en tener novio.

Entré con Kero a la casa y enseguida nos inundó el olor de la comida, ya son más de las seis, lo sé porque mi alarma comenzó a sonar, a las seis en punto normalmente me meto a bañar para después acostarme a leer un rato, me agaché para quedar a la altura de Kero y comencé a quitarle la correa para que así pudiese irse a descansar.

–¿Cómo te fue cariño? Ve a lavarte las manos para comer, te estaba esperando –gritó mi mamá desde la cocina–

–No tengo hambre, ¿y mis hermanos?

–Touya aún no llega, Yukito fue a la universidad con tu papá, en unos días se irá y ya sabes lo emocionado que se pone.

–¿Papá lo acompañará? –me apoyé en el respaldo de una de las sillas–

–No, solo lo ayuda con unas cosas.

Platiqué unos minutos con mi mamá hasta que me disculpé y me fui a bañar, si de por sí tenía que pensar en mucho, ahora tendría que sumarle el hecho de que no le pude corresponder a Eriol como quería.

–Sakura, cariño, tienes una llamada

Escuché a mi mamá, pero estaba más concentrada en mis problemas, no tenía ánimos de hablar con nadie, por lo que me quedé unos minutos más en el baño, quien quiera que haya llamado si le urge, volvería a marcar.

Para cuando acabé, me comencé a secar el cabello, había quedado con el doctor Li hasta cuando acaben las festividades, pero me estoy comenzando a retractar, ya no quiero hacerme nada, tal vez lo de hace unos días fue mi imaginación.

–Sakura, te esperan en la línea, es Shaoran Li –escuché que dijo mi mamá–

Mi cerebro mandó una brusca señal que hizo que me levantara inmediatamente y tomara el teléfono, pero que conste que fue un acto involuntario, mi cerebro actuó por si solo.

–¿Hola? –respondí tímida, no puedo creer que me haya esperado, me tardé demasiado en el baño–

–Hola Sakura, ¿Hice que te despertaran? –se escuchaba un poco nervioso, al menos me da gusto saber que no soy la única–

–No, para nada –no sabía qué decirle, por lo que me quedé en silencio, hubiese pensado que él había finalizado la llamada, pero escuchaba su respiración en el otro lado–

–¿Mañana te podré ver? Me encantaría pasar mi día libre contigo.

¿Escuché bien? ¿Es normal que mi corazón se acelere? Hace un rato le dije a Eriol que no tenía nada con nadie, y es verdad, no tengo nada con Shaoran, la verdad es que ni sé en qué términos estamos, solo hemos hablado en una que otra ocasión.

–Sakura, ¿sigues ahí? –escuché la voz de Shaoran–

–Ah, si… disculpa, ¿En dónde quedaremos? –respondí antes de volver a divagar–

–En el parque, a las diez de la mañana ¿tienes qué ir a la academia?

–Sí, pero voy a las dos de la tarde –sonreí, después de un buen rato, pude sonreír y gracias a la voz de Shaoran–

–Entonces, hasta mañana, descansa.

Quise decirle lo mismo, pero mi cerebro se desconectó, me quedé con el teléfono en las manos, en verdad no sé lo que me está pasando con él, tal vez cupido está haciendo de las suyas, pero de ser así, tendré que ponerle un alto, yo no tengo tiempo de enamoramientos, mucho menos con alguien al que apenas y conozco y tal vez ni siente nada por mí.

**\- ¿QUÉ LES PARECIÓ EL CAPÍTULO? ESPERO QUE LES SIGA GUSTANDO. EL DOMINGO LES PONDRÉ UN PEQUEÑO AVANCE EN LA PÁGINA DE FB ASÍ QUE MUY ATENTAS :) **

**NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SUS REVIEWS :) **

**GRACIAS POR CONTINUAR LEYENDO :D**


	9. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo 8**

En toda la noche me la pasé dando vueltas en la cama, estaba nerviosa, ¿esto se podría considerar como una cita? No, eso no es una cita, es solo una salida de amigos, bueno, de conocidos.

Abrí los ojos con la esperanza de ver una pequeña luz, ese rayo del sol molesto que siempre irrumpía en mis sueños, pero al abrirlos no hubo nada, solo oscuridad, un día más con decepción, es algo que no le he contado a nadie, que al despertar siempre tengo la esperanza de que todo sea más que un sueño y mi vista regrese por arte de magia.

Busqué la ropa que me pondría, de nuevo maldije por tener puros vestidos, definitivamente tendría que pedirle ayuda a mamá o de lo contrario Tomoyo se saldría con la suya, y con el frío que está comenzando a hacer, no me puedo dar ese lujo, necesito usar jeans, no vestidos.

Estaba concentrada eligiendo entre todas las etiquetas que me tenían colocado, aun así escuché que la puerta de mi habitación se abrió y los pasos de alguien, aún no podía sentir el aroma, fruncí leve el ceño y me giré un poco.

–¿Quién está ahí?

No hubo respuesta, detesto que me hagan eso, me siento indefensa y hasta con ganas de llorar, y normalmente acabo llorando, pero cuando consigo encontrarme a solas.

–¿Yuki? –tragué un poco de saliva– ¿Touya? –de acuerdo, comenzaba a asustarme, por qué rayos no hablan– Esto no es gracioso –me quejé–

Sentí que las lágrimas se acumulaban en mis ojos, cuando de repente, sentí un lametazo en la mano.

–¡Kero! –grité molesta– te pondré una campana.

El aludido en cuestión ladró dos veces, al parecer me entiende muy bien, volví a lo mío, a encontrar qué ponerme, al final jalé uno que decía en la etiqueta que es de color azul cielo con un cárdigan rosa pastel y mallas blancas, una combinación un poco rara, pero no puedo cuestionarla, lo hizo la mismísima Tomoyo Daidouji.

Salí de mi habitación y me dirigí a la cocina, no escuchaba nada, lo cual es raro, no creo que sea de madrugada, caminé hasta llegar al refrigerador, necesitaba encontrar algo de comer, por lo que me puse a tantear lo que había hasta que conseguí una manzana, hubiese preferido unas fresas, pero la manzana calmaría mi hambre, al menos momentáneamente.

Caminé con cuidado de no chocar, hasta que llegué a la sala, pasé mi mano por uno de los sillones y me senté, mordí la manzana, al menos no me equivoqué, cuando llevaba un año con mi oscuridad, me confundía demasiado, tanto que me llegué a intoxicar por comer cosas que no debía, más bien que no eran comestibles ya que estaban pasadas de tiempo, por eso opté por las frutas, esas no me hacen mal aunque me equivoque.

–Madrugaste, ¿te encuentras bien?

Dijo Touya mientras me tocaba la frente, comienza a ser el mismo de siempre, eso me alegra bastante, aunque no puedo reaccionar como de costumbre, imagínense que intente pisarlo y al fallar me lastime el pie, más vale ser precavida, ya luego buscaría la manera de cobrármelas.

–No sé qué hora es, recuerda que mi despertador lo llevaron a reparar y mi celular solo tiene alarmas para que no se me pase ir a la academia, al parque, a la casa y los sábados al hospital –le dije mientras enumeraba con los dedos–

–Pues debes aumentarle la alarma para despertar, al menos sabrás qué hora es –me reprendió, detesto que haga eso–

–¿Estás llegando apenas del hospital? Te enfermarás si sigues así –fue mi turno de atacar, aunque el mío está justificado, me preocupo por mis hermanos–

–Debí acabar ayer en la noche, pero hubo un accidente unas horas antes de que terminara mi turno y tuve que quedarme–

Me estremecí, esa palabra la odio, Touya se dio cuenta porque enseguida sentí sus brazos rodeándome.

–¿Estás bien? –no hice más que asentir, sentía un nudo en la garganta– Por cierto, son apenas las siete de la mañana, mamá y papá me avisaron que estarías sola, Yuki salió de viaje para poder regresar antes de las festividades –me explicó–

–Podrías ponerme una alarma en mi móvil para que suene a las nueve y treinta.

–¿Qué tienes a esa hora? –dudé un momento en contarle, Touya es muy sobreprotector conmigo y no quiero problemas–

–Quedé en verme con Nakuru antes, estamos eligiendo una nueva canción –estoy mintiendo, pero si le digo la verdad no me dejará salir, es capaz de encerrarme y no sé a qué hora lleguen mis papas–

–De acuerdo, ¿en dónde está tu móvil?

–Supongo que está en mi habitación, no veo ¿recuerdas? –sonreí– por cierto, tengo hambre ¿podrías ponerme en la mesa los ingredientes para prepararme un sándwich? –normalmente tanteando puedo encontrar los ingredientes, solo que suelo confundir el aderezo, los envases son parecidos por eso he optado por pedir ayuda, no me viene nada mal de vez en cuando–

Touya se apartó de mí y escuché sus pasos alejarse, quería cuestionarlo, pero si lo molesto acabaría peleando con él y en estos momentos no quiero pelear, me importa más comer, mi estómago no deja de protestar y eso que ya me comí la manzana.

–Aquí tienes tú móvil, ya lo programé, la correa de Kero te la puse en el recibidor y te puse en la mesa el pan, jamón, queso, lechuga, aderezo y tomate, procura guardarlo cuando acabes.

–Gracias –esbocé la mejor de mis sonrisas, esas que casi nunca me salen–

Volví a escuchar sus pasos alejarse, así que me levanté y me fui a la cocina, debía prepararme el sándwich, no es nada complicado, no es la primera vez que lo hago, aunque debo confesar que las primeras veces fue un fracaso, hasta que después de unos cuantos intentos le agarré la maña y aprendí a hacer sándwiches aún estando ciega.

Iba a guardar todo, pero es mejor ser precavida, por lo que me preparé un segundo sándwich, hacer ballet cansa demasiado y las comidas que hago no son suficiente, me he quejado, pero debo cuidarme, no solo por el ballet, sino porque así debe uno de ser, y nadie sabe, pero siempre tengo una que otra golosina escondida de emergencia, que me da Yukito, él es mi cómplice.

–¿Te gusta el sándwich? –pregunté a Kero mientras mordía un buen pedazo, a Spi solía darle de mi comida, pero tengo miedo de hacer lo mismo y que este me delate, aún no le tengo confianza– Hoy no me vayas a jalar como hiciste ayer con Eriol.

Cualquiera que me escuche pensaría que estoy loca, pero Kero me entiende, lo comprobé hace un rato y ahora no es la excepción, lo tengo junto a mis piernas y lo que le digo me responde con ladridos, eso lo tomo como a una contestación.

–Bien Kero, hoy haremos algo un poco arriesgado –me levanté con la mitad del sándwich que me sobró, me fui con cuidado a la cocina y lo dejé en la mesa, para después encaminarme al recibidor– sabes que si cumples con todo lo que te ordene ganarás croquetas –pasé mi mano por su pelaje, segundo día con él y creo que ya lo quiero–

Kero ladró, es por eso que pienso que me entiende, el ladrido es su respuesta, lavé mis manos y fui a mi habitación por un libro, es en lo único que me puedo entretener, escuché mi alarma, busqué entre mis cosas y encontré la mochila que necesitaba, metí el libro y me fui al recibidor, ahí encontré lo que buscaba.

–No le cuentes a nadie Kero...

Me senté y él se colocó en mis piernas, tuve que hacerlo a un lado y comencé a colocarme los patines, si Kero va conmigo no puede salir nada mal ¿cierto? Metí mis zapatos en la mochila y me levanté, perdí un poco el equilibrio, pero no me caí, tomé la correa de Kero, di un enorme suspiro y salí de la casa.

Se sentía muy bien sentir la brisa mientras patino, había olvidado la sensación de libertad que sentía, estuve avanzando lentamente, de todos modos, el parque no queda muy lejos y tengo media hora antes de encontrarme con Shaoran.

–Kero, más despacio o no podré frenarme…

Le jalé un poco la correa para que no avanzara mucho, ya me costaba un poco seguirle el ritmo, pero a Kero no le importó, siguió avanzando, comenzaba a tener miedo, yo y mis magníficas ideas, volví a jalar la correa, pero Kero se opuso, siguió avanzando.

–¡Kero! ¡Detente!

Contra todo pronóstico, Kero comenzó a jalarme más fuerte, ya no podía seguir peleando con él, así que solté la correa, tendría que afrontar las consecuencias de mis actos, solo a mí se me ocurría salir a patinar, si con Spi no lo hice y llevaba más tiempo conmigo, no sé por qué con Kero pensé que sería diferente.

Traté de controlar la velocidad, pero en lugar de frenarme tal parece que me estaba impulsando mucho más, tengo mucho miedo, no sé cómo vaya a terminar esto, instintivamente y aunque sé que no puedo ver, me tapé los ojos, habían dos escenarios posibles, me dejo de mover y así me detendré o estamparme contra algo, que últimamente es lo que siempre hago, tal vez hay más escenarios, pero esos son los únicos que se me ocurrían en este momento.

Escuchaba los ladridos de Kero, es bipolar o no lo sé, si me hubiese escuchado no estaría pasando nada de esto, traté de frenar como siempre lo hacía cuando sentí que impacté con algo o mejor dicho contra alguien, ahora si que estaba en problemas.

–Yo… lo siento mucho…

No sabía que más decir, ni siquiera sé contra quien me estampé y lo peor de todo es que lo tengo abrazado, tengo miedo de soltarme y caerme de sentón.

–¿Te encuentras bien?

No sabía si gritar de alegría o pedir que me tragara la tierra, este momento no podía ser más bochornos, por lo que me solté y caí de sentón, pronto sentí a Kero junto a mí.

–No me agradas Kero –me quejé, olvidando que tenía público–

–¿Sakura?

–Estoy bien, Shaoran –dije en voz baja, podía sentir mis mejillas calientes–

–¿Estás aprendiendo a patinar? –preguntó, tenía dos opciones, o mentir o decirle la verdad–

–Quise intentarlo, llevo cuatro años sin hacerlo –me sinceré– por favor no digas nada de este incidente, si se enteran me guardarán los patines.

Sentí cuando me tomó de los brazos y me ayudó a levantarme, no es normal esto que estoy sintiendo, pero en estos momentos no le puedo poner nombre a este sentimiento, mi corazón palpita a mil por hora como hace mucho que no lo hacía.

–No diré nada, te puedo ayudar a patinar.

Shaoran pasó una de sus manos en mi cintura y me hizo a avanzar, contuve el aliento por un momento, esta cercanía, su aroma, simplemente es él quien hace que hasta mi cerebro se desconecte.

–Shao… Shaoran ¿Ves a Kero por algún lado? –hasta la lengua se me traba–

–¿Kero? ¿Qué no es Spi? –solo pude negar con la cabeza, mi voz me traiciona en estos momentos– Hay un perro que nos está siguiendo –me informó–

–Ese es Kero, ¿podrías pasarme la correa? Por favor.

Sentí que pasaron minutos hasta que sentí la correa de Kero en mis manos, sentí el tacto de Shaoran y fue como si me hubiese recorrido una corriente eléctrica por todo el cuerpo, no pude evitar suspirar.

–Gracias –alcancé a decir–

–De nada, debes tener cuidado cuando patines, deberías de usar otro método, existe uno muy interesante que te ayudará a andar sin necesidad de un perro o un bastón –me explicó–

–¿Enserio? ¿y cuál es ese método? –si lo que me está contando es verdad, lo haría, no me importa lo que tenga que hacer–

–Se llama ecolocalización, técnicamente tú tienes que emitir un chasquido con los dedos o con la lengua y el sonido rebotará y podrás ubicar los peligros, es algo que requiere entrenamiento, pero lo puedes lograr y de esa manera podrás salir a patinar sin impactar contra alguien.

Sentí mis mejillas arder con su último comentario, pero lo que me explicó me emocionó, no sabía que existían otras alternativas para poder moverme, siempre pensé que una persona en mi estado únicamente puede moverse con bastón o con un perro.

Estuve patinando más de lo que me hubiese imaginado, incluso me ayudó a iniciarme en eso de la ecolocalización, definitivamente, Shaoran se está metiendo demasiado rápido en mi vida, no sé qué haré si se llega a apartar.

–Creo recordar que me dijiste que eres pediatra, sabes demasiado sobre los ciegos –comenté, sentí como apretó mi cintura, como si se hubiese tensado–

–Mi papá es Oftalmólogo y me gusta aprender, aunque no sea mi área ¿te apetece un chocolate caliente?

Solo asentí, en todo el camino él me estuvo guiando y me explicaba por todo lo que pasábamos, es como ver, a través de sus palabras, cuando llegamos, Shaoran me ayudó a sentarme y aproveché ese momento para quitarme los patines, si llegaba a la academia con ellos puestos, Nakuru me delataría.

–No sé si ya desayunaste, pero te traje un croissant –escuché su voz muy cerca de mí, este hombre comienza a ponerme nerviosa y no puedo seguir diciendo que es solo por su voz–

–Gracias, no te hubieses molestado –sonreí, guardé los patines–

–Las bailarinas se tienen que alimentar muy bien, por cierto, bailas muy bien –solo esperaba no estar sonrojada, bajé un poco mi cabeza, no quería que me viera–

–Gracias, ammm yo, dime que no estoy colorada –comencé a jugar con un mechón de mi cabello–

–Si te digo que no, te estaría mintiendo, pero te ves muy adorable con las mejillas teñidas de rojo.

–Yo, ammm, ¿tienes algo qué hacer hoy? –necesitaba un tema de conversación o de lo contrario, estaría todo el tiempo roja–

–No, tengo mi día libre, tenemos una hora antes de que tengas que ir a la academia.

Su voz se escuchaba rara, supongo que está comiendo, tanteé un poco la mesa hasta que alcancé un plato y sentí el croissant, pellizqué un pedazo y lo llevé a mi boca, necesitaba estar ocupada en algo.

–No he vuelto a escuchar a Lian en la academia, ¿le ha pasado algo?

–Está tomando las clases en casa, la necesitamos tranquila, en unos días la operan y queremos tenerla en control –me explicó–

–Quiero estar con ella ese día, darle ánimos ¿me dejas? –mi voz se agudizó un poco–

–Por supuesto, no tienes por qué preguntar, por cierto, me gusta tu nombre, significa flor de cerezo ¿no?

–Si, a mi mamá le gusta mucho, por eso me pusieron ese nombre.

–En chino te llamarías Ying Fa –comentó– y mi nombre se pronuncia Xiao Lang.

–Está un poco complicado, me gusta más Sakura y Shaoran, más simple –sonreí–

–Tienes razón, suena mucho mejor Sakura y Shaoran.

No había caído en cuenta sobre lo que dije, esto es demasiado vergonzoso, y al parecer a Shaoran le divierte bastante ponerme en aprietos.

–Ammm… creo que debo de empezar a ir a la academia.

–Recuerdo que cuando te vi en el parque la primera vez, sonó una alarma y te fuiste, igual cuando te vi la segunda vez, y déjame decirte que no he escuchado ninguna alarma ahora.

–Pero… quiero… por favor –rogué, me sentía muy incómoda, apuesto todo lo que tengo en este momento que estoy peor que un tomate–

–Con una condición –lo sentí demasiado cerca de mí, tanto que retuve mi respiración, ¿qué me está pasando? – Sakura, respira… solo quiero que me dejes verte bailar, cuando acabes te acompaño a tu casa.

Asentí, como hacen los muñequitos a los que tocas la cabeza y comienzan a moverla, bueno así me sentía en estos momentos, no puedo ni confiar en mi voz.

–¿Puedo seguir intentando lo de la ecolocalización? Estoy segura de que en esta ocasión lo podré lograr –cambiar el rumbo de la conversación me ayuda en algunas ocasiones a disipar mis nervios, y esta no fue la excepción–

–Por supuesto, te cuido a Kero.

Shaoran me quitó la correa de mi nuevo compañero, pero siempre estuvo a mi lado, yo iba emitiendo el sonido mientras caminaba, debo admitir que es algo raro, pero lo pude lograr, tuve algunos incidentes, pero en todo el camino pude caminar sin miedo a golpearme con alguien o algo.

–Tienes que practicar más, pero no estuvo nada mal para ser tu primer día –escuché a Shaoran–

–Te prometo que practicaré para poder andar sin Kero, es más fácil así –sonreí– por cierto, lo podrías atar.

Me pegué en lo que creí sentir como una pared y comencé a buscar las croquetas para Kero, a pesar del incidente, no puedo dejarlo sin comer, de todos modos, tampoco fue toda su culpa.

–Si lo logras, podrás patinar sin tener accidentes.

–¿Qué accidente? ¿Quién patinó? –la voz de Touya me asustó–

–Hermano ¿qué haces en la academia? –ahora no tengo nervios por Shaoran, tengo nervios o más bien pánico de que Touya se entere de mi pequeña aventura–

–Sakura me contó que antes de que tuviera el accidente le gustaba salir a patinar –di un suspiro de alivio tras escuchar la explicación de Shaoran, se le ha dado salvarme cuando estoy en aprietos–

–¿Qué haces con mi hermana? Cerezo, entra ya a tus ensayos.

¿Por qué de todos en el mundo se tenía que aparecer Touya? ¿Por qué no fue mi mamá o mi papá? Lo único raro, es que no escuché la voz de enfado en Touya, como cuando Eriol se me acerca, se escuchó más sereno. Opté por irme, después de todo, Shaoran dijo que se quedaría a verme bailar y luego nos iríamos juntos a mi casa.

_"Sakura, concéntrate… no te emociones"_ ya llevaba unos días sin escuchar esa voz en mi cabeza, pero tiene toda la razón, no me debo emocionar, no está pasando nada aquí, solo somos amigos y nada más.

–Hola cerecito

–Hola Eriol, ¿cómo estás?

Seguí avanzando por los pasillos de la academia, apenas ayer hablamos y fue demasiado incómodo.

–Bien, te dije que nada cambiaría entre nosotros y lo pienso cumplir –algo en su voz no me agrada, me hace sentir muy mal por todo esto–

–No te sientas obligado, yo entiendo si ya no quieres ser mi amigo, como tú me dijiste ayer, me importa que estés bien y….

No pude seguir hablando, Eriol posó un dedo en mis labios, instintivamente cerré mis ojos, y me hice hacia atrás, no por miedo, eso no le tendría, pero tampoco me siento muy cómoda con su cercanía, no después de saber lo que siente.

–Seguiremos como siempre, tú y yo seremos amigos y no te preocupes, estaré bien cerecito.

–Te quiero mucho Eriol, no como te gustaría, pero eres muy importante para mí.

Sentí mis lágrimas acumularse en mis ojos, pestañé varias veces para tratar de apartarlas, pero lo único que conseguí fue que comenzaran a correr por mis mejillas.

–¡Aléjate de mi hermana!

El grito de Touya retumbó por todas partes, no entiendo por qué se pone así con Eriol.

–Estamos platicando, deja de gritar –fruncí el ceño–

–¿Por qué estás llorando? ¿Qué te hizo?

–Nada, no me hizo nada, Touya vete de aquí, solamente buscas pleito –le reproché–

Por suerte, Nakuru llegó a auxiliarme, logró apaciguar a Touya y evitó una catástrofe, y como siempre, yo salí huyendo, me fui a cambiar mientras Nakuru domaba a la bestia, cuando acabé de cambiarme, me fui al salón y comencé con los ejercicios de calentamiento.

–Tendrás muchos problemas para conseguir un novio –escuché la voz de Nakuru–

–No pretendo tener novio –me distraje un momento haciendo estiramientos en la barra–

–Eso es lo que dices ahora, pero cuando llegue el indicado, se te olvidará todo, tu corazón latirá a mil por hora, te pondrás nerviosa y colorada y hasta perderás la capacidad de hablar –curiosamente, todo lo que dijo Nakuru ya lo he pasado, me pasa con una sola persona, pero eso no puede estarme pasando, me estoy confundiendo–

–No seas cursi Nakuru, ahora entiendo por qué tú y Yuki congenian muy bien –me fui al centro del salón y me senté en piso para continuar con el calentamiento–

–Hay Sakura, eres igual que tus hermanos, niégalo todo lo que quieras, pero te pasará y cuando eso suceda, estaré en primera fila y te diré "te lo dije" –esto último lo susurró en mi oído–

Se sentará a esperar a que eso ocurriera, de ninguna manera aceptaría nada de lo anterior, será mi propia lucha interna, pero mientras no lo diga en voz alta, nadie se enterará de mis sentimientos, además, aún tengo que aclararme, porque puede que me esté confundiendo, ni siquiera lo conozco.


	10. Capítulo 9

**Capítulo 9**

–De acuerdo Sakura, colócate en segunda posición, escucha la música y trata de poner los pasos.

Esa fue la instrucción de Nakuru, la música comenzó a inundar el salón y me quedé quieta escuchándola.

–¿Coppelia? ¿Es enserio?

–Aun no te decides y tenemos una hora de música de coppelia, quiero que metas los saltos y que tus poses sean limpias al igual que tus elevaciones y giros, recuerda que no eres principiante –soy yo o acaso me está llamando la atención– y por cierto… tienes público presente.

Aparte de reprenderme me pone nerviosa, de acuerdo, me lo tengo merecido, pero no deja de seguir siendo cruel, me quedé en mi posición y fui escuchando la música, no me quería ni mover, pero debía de hacerlo, di un enorme suspiro y comencé a moverme un poco.

–Si no haces bien las puntas te vas a lastimar.

Escuché otra reprimenda.

–Extiende bien tus brazos y eleva más tus piernas.

Y otra reprimenda más, ¿acaso se está desquitando conmigo? Decirle cursi no es para tanto. La música estaba por acabar, por lo que hice una serie de giros con punta y únicamente me detuve, de todos modos, toda la canción me estuvo reprendiendo.

–Mis puntas estaban bien, mis brazos los extendí como debía, se supone que bailo, no que ejecute movimientos como robot –me quejé– se las consecuencias de no colocarme bien en punta, como tu dijiste hace un momento, no soy principiante.

–Mi deber aquí es corregirte y lamento decirte que estaban incorrectos tus movimientos, Sakura, debes concentrarte más, aún sabiendo que tienes público presente –alegó–

–Estaba concentrada, enserio, te pones pesada Nakuru, te hace falta ver a Yukito.

–No te respondo porque está el energúmeno de Touya presente –sonreí triunfante, pero luego se borró mi sonrisa–

–¿Solo está Touya? –si prestas mucha atención puedes escuchar decepción en la manera en que pregunté–

–Si ¿debería haber alguien más?

Negué con la cabeza, ya había demostrado mucho al preguntar, dijo que se quedaría a verme bailar, Shaoran se fue y ni siquiera se despidió de mí, ¿por qué eso me duele?

–Tu posición Sakura.

Escuché decir a Nakuru y después la música comenzó a inundar el espacio, no quería darle tantas vueltas, pero seguía sin entender, por qué me dijo una cosa y luego hace otra, mientras bailaba, me detuve un momento, di un respiro hondo y seguí bailando, debía dejar mi mente en blanco, no me sirve de nada pensar en él en estos momentos.

–Excelente, hay que cambiar unos giros que no quedan con la música, me encantó que hayas mezclado tus poses con giros, Sakura estarías preparada para uno de los recitales.

–Que graciosa, no haré eso y lo sabes ¿es todo por hoy?

–No, te falta la danza que te encanta, que llevas escuchando todo un mes –el sarcasmo en su voz hizo que rodara los ojos–

–¿Enserio? Dijiste que ya no lo tendría que bailar –golpeé uno de mis pies en el piso–

–Será solo hoy y la siguiente semana, por cierto, la siguiente semana practicaremos en otro lugar, te pasaré la ubicación más tarde.

–Nakuru, no voy a participar en ningún recital –me coloqué en posición esperando que pusiera la música–

–Nadie ha dicho que lo harás.

Que no lo hayan dicho no quiere decir que no me hagan hacerlo, la siguiente semana se presenta el recital y el cambio de ubicación es demasiado sospechoso, ya buscaré la manera de evitar que pase lo que me estoy imaginando, de ninguna manera haré el ridículo enfrente del público.

–Cerezo, bailas increíble ¿Tú que opinas Shaoran?

¿Escuché bien? Touya pidió una opinión y fue a Shaoran, pero creí que se había ido, creo que ahora hasta la audición me está fallando.

–Si te decía que estaba tu enamorado te hubieses desconcentrado más –susurró Nakuru–

Ahora si tenía ganas de desquitarme, y lo haría, apenas estuviese aquí Yukito buscaría la manera. Caminé hasta donde Touya estaba, usé ese método que me estuvo enseñando todo el día Shaoran, y en el salón funciona de maravilla, y me encantó, no tuve ni un solo tropiezo.

–Bailas muy bien, Sakura –y de nuevo los nervios, necesito controlarme–

–Gracias, no es para tanto –comencé a andar, tenía que cambiarme la ropa–

–¿Desde cuándo usas la ecolocalización? –por un momento olvidé a Touya–

–Apenas hoy, Shaoran me está enseñando.

Comenté y comencé a alejarme de ambos, no me interesa más interrogatorios y necesito calmar mis nervios, de lo contrario, Nakuru se saldría con la suya y se acercaría a mí a decirme "te lo dije"

En mi camino al vestidor, escuché el sonido del piano, me detuve un momento para poder escuchar la melodía, me encanta escucharlo tocar, el sonido del piano me relaja.

–Cerezo, ya vámonos.

Sé que lo hace para molestar, por alguna extraña razón, Touya no pasa a Eriol, de ahí la discusión que tuvieron cuando me vio con él y luego está que me haya interrumpido, me gusta escuchar tocar a Eriol y se los he dicho miles de veces.

–Ya voy

Seguí andando, saqué mi ropa y comencé a cambiarme, cuando acabé salí y caminé a la salida, necesitaba ir por Kero además comienzo a tener hambre. Como de costumbre, un resoplido de Touya se escuchó cuando agarré a Kero, no entiendo por qué no le agrada que me mueva de esa manera.

–¿Por qué pesa tu mochila? Solo cargas tu ropa de ballet no debería de pesar.

–Tengo mis patines –me sinceré, no me servía de nada mentir, si abría la mochila lo vería– yo, intenté patinar, quiero ser la misma de antes.

–Estás a unos estudios, tú misma te niegas a eso cerezo.

Si tan solo supiera que lo he considerado, pero no, aún no es el momento, además, así como lo he considerado, también me he querido negar, únicamente fue una plática con el médico que tal vez me atendería.

El resto del camino me mantuve en silencio, mientras que Touya y Shaoran platicaban sobre algunos casos que han tenido en el hospital, aquí es en donde comienzo a dudar de que Shaoran sea pediatra, en primera en el tiempo que lleva no me lo he topado los fines de semana que voy a leer cuentos, y Kaho tampoco me ha comentado de algún médico de nuevo ingreso.

–¿Te quieres quedar a comer? Mamá siempre cocina para un ejército –comentó Touya–

–No quiero incomodar, tal vez en otra ocasión –respondió Shaoran–

Me sentía fuera de lugar, jamás se me hubiese ocurrido invitarlo a comer, y al parecer a mi hermano le agrada, lo que juega a mi favor en caso de que me interese Shaoran, que no es el caso, pero al menos podría tener consentimiento de mi hermano y no sus constantes molestias y peleas como las que tiene con Eriol.

–No incomodarías a nadie, además, pareces agradarle mucho a mi hermano y eso es poco usual –comenté– gracias por todo, fue lindo pasar el día contigo, espero que se repita –sonreí–

No tartamudeé, no sentí mis mejillas calentarse, tal vez ya comienzo a controlar mis emociones, aunque mi mechón de cabello no piensa lo mismo, no he dejado de retorcerlo entre mis dedos.

–¿Tuvieron una cita?

De acuerdo, el tacto de mi hermano es nulo, ¡cómo se le ocurre preguntar eso! Mis mejillas seguramente están completamente rojas, quisiera ser un avestruz para ocultar mi cabeza en un hoyo y así evitar esta vergüenza.

–Si, la mejor cita que he tenido –respondió Shaoran–

¿Enserio? Él aceptó que fue una cita, hice lo que me sale mejor, hui con Kero dentro de la casa, me llevan ventaja, yo no puedo ver qué tan enserio hablan, pero ellos si pueden ver qué tan avergonzada estoy de todo lo que dicen.

–¿Cómo te fue hoy? –escuché la voz de mamá, solté a Kero y me fui a lavar las manos, iba a responder cuando escuché a Touya–

–Mamá, hoy se queda Shaoran a comer, ¿sabías que mi cerezo tuvo una cita y no fue capaz de avisarnos?

Había dicho que tenía hambre, pero ahora, tengo el estómago revuelto, Touya solo anda buscando la manera de incomodarme y lo ha logrado, pero tampoco puedo poner excusa para no comer, eso solo confirmaría lo que dice Touya y debo contradecirlo, no fue una cita, eso lo tienen los enamorados, y Shaoran y yo aún no entramos en esa categoría.

–No soy tú cerezo, yo pongo la mesa –anuncié para esconderme un momento en la cocina–

Después de poner la mesa, ayudé a mamá a bajar la comida, es mejor ayudar en la cocina a estar presente mientras Touya me avergüenza.

–Así que tuviste una cita –ya se había tardado mi mamá, pero al menos solo estamos ella y yo–

–No fue una cita, fue una salida de amigos –me encogí de hombros–

–¿Y por qué Touya dice que fue una cita? Hija, ¿te acompañó en tú salida? –la voz divertida de mi mamá hizo que sonriera–

–Por supuesto que no, lo encontramos en la academia y no nos ha dejado a solas desde entonces.

–Ve a decirles que pueden pasar, iré a avisarle a tu papá.

Escuché los pasos de mi mamá alejarse, es obvio que todos están confabulando en mi contra, bien podría decirles a ellos también, pero claro, me quieren meter en apuros, caminé a la sala, pero no oí sus voces, hace mucho que no subo las escaleras, pero no me podría pasar nada si me agarro al barandal, por lo que comencé a subir.

Alcancé a escuchar sus voces en la habitación de Touya, extrañaba tanto estos pasillos, y mi antigua habitación, caminé sin pensarlo hasta llegar a la puerta que daba con ella, intenté abrir pero la tenían con llave.

–Yuki le puso llave antes de irse, ¿qué haces aquí cerezo? –la voz de Touya me sobresaltó–

–Iba a decirles que ya está lista la comida para que bajen.

Me di la vuelta y comencé a avanzar, desde el accidente no había estado por aquí, pero en mi mente recuerdo cómo es, logré llegar a las escaleras sin ningún accidente, incluso las pude bajar, me sentí tan orgullosa por lograrlo.

–Pequeña, ¿qué hacías arriba?

–¡Lo vieron! ¡Subí y bajé sin ayuda! Definitivamente hoy ha sido un día de logros, pronto volveré a patinar –dije con toda la emoción que sentía, por supuesto que lo lograría, ya pasaron cuatro años, es tiempo de arriesgarme, ¿qué mas me podría pasar? –

No escuché respuesta por parte de nadie, lo único que escuché fueron los pasos de Touya y Shaoran bajando, mis papás seguían sin emitir sonido, tal vez no debí mencionar los patines.

–No vas a patinar, es peligroso, no puedes ver –casi no reconocía la voz de mi papá, es la primera vez que me habla en ese tono, sonó enojado–

–No me tienen que recordar ese detalle, y si volveré a patinar le pese a quien le pese –le informé–

–Cariño, tu padre tiene razón, es muy peligro que patines –lo que me faltaba, ahora también mi mamá–

–Pues, lo lamento, pero si lo haré, siempre me andan diciendo que la vida sigue y que debo ser la de antes, pues bueno, la Sakura de antes andaba patinando por todo Tomoeda, así que lo volveré a hacer.

–¡No lo harás! Eso no está en discusión Sakura.

–Por favor, cálmense, tenemos visita, pasemos a comer –intervino mamá–

–Kaho ya debe de estar por llegar mamá, papá vamos al comedor –ahora fue Touya quien habló, lo raro es que no se puso de lado de mi papá– Cerezo, vamos.

Estoy enojada, no eso es poco, más bien estoy furiosa, y me vale si hay visitas, no quiero más enfrentamientos, mi felicidad duró poco, escuché sus pasos alejarse, al menos estaba sola, me fui a mi habitación, es mejor a ir con todos y volver a discutir.

–¿Estás bien? –la voz de Shaoran se escuchó cerca de mí, mi audición comienza a fallarme, abracé una almohada y asentí– ¿no vas a hablarme? Yo que pensaba secuestrarte y llevarte a patinar.

–Si me dices ya no es secuestro –suspiré– no quiero ser grosera, pero quiero estar sola, me está doliendo la cabeza.

–Debes de ir a que te hagan estudios, al menos para saber el origen de los dolores de cabeza –sentí que tomó mi mano– anda, salgamos un rato, así se te pasará tu enojo, te prefiero ver con las mejillas rojas que con el ceño fruncido.

No pude evitar sonreír, me dejé guiar por él, debía respirar, pensar bien las cosas, no les voy a mentir, estuve a punto de gritar cosas de las cuales me podría arrepentir, de solo pensarlo la piel se me eriza

Salimos de la casa, y comenzamos a caminar, en ningún momento me cuestionó, estuvimos en silencio y se lo agradecía, aún estaba procesando lo sucedido, mi papá jamás me negaba nada, es increíble que ahora lo esté haciendo.

–Debes tener hambre, te invito a comer a mi casa, a mis padres les alegrará que vayas y Lian tratará de brincar de alegría –la propuesta de Shaoran me agradó, a pesar de no llevar mucho tiempo de conocerlo, se ha vuelto en un gran amigo–

–¿Después de la operación lo podrá hacer?

–Por supuesto, pero tendrá que esperar un tiempo prudente, y entrar en rehabilitación, Sakura, aparte de patinar ¿qué más hacías cuando veías? –Shaoran resultó ser muy curioso–

–Era porrista, después de las prácticas me iba a ballet, aunque eso lo sigo haciendo, megustan mucho los deportes, me gustaba salir al parque a ver el atardecer, ayudaba con la comida en casa –suspiré– los fines de semana ayudaba en el hospital como voluntaria, eso igual continúo haciéndolo.

–Puedes ver a través de otros, así como lo hiciste con Lian, que le preguntaste cómo es –recordó– puedes ver a través del tacto, pasando tus manos y sintiendo las texturas –Shaoran tomó mis manos y comenzó a jugar con ellas– tus demás sentidos se han desarrollado mucho más porque haces más uso de ellos, aún puedes ver, no con tus ojos, pero con gusto te presto los míos para que lo hagas –y como de costumbre, mi capacidad de hablar se fue de paseo, abrí mi boca pero no salió ningún sonido– llegamos, aquí hay unos escalones, solo ten cuidado –me informó–

Mi voz seguía de paseo, no podía emitir palabra alguna, ¿cómo una persona a la que no llevas mucho de conocer tiene la capacidad de poner tú vida patas arriba? Una muy larga pregunta que aún no puedo responder.

Al entrar, el sonido del piano un tanto desafinado nos recibió, también unos constantes bufidos, Shaoran me ayudó a moverme hasta que nos detuvimos en donde se escuchaba más el piano.

–Changuita, a tu edad ya había aprendido a tocar el piano a la perfección –escuché a Shaoran–

–Porque no había nada divertido qué hacer en esa época –atacó la niña– ¡Es Sakura! ¿Estás aquí para escucharme tocar?

Su gritito de voz es demasiado agudo, aunque luego se le fue apagando la emoción, supongo porque aún no le sale muy bien.

–Lian ve a lavarte las manos, Xiao Lang, no sabía que habías regresado –la voz de una señora se escuchó cerca–

–Acabamos de llegar, mamá ella es Sakura Kinomoto, la conociste en la academia…

–¡Es la bailarina! –interrumpió Lian–

–Mucho gusto Sakura, me llamo Ieran Li, soy la mamá de Shaoran y abuela de esta niña que no sigue instrucciones, ve a lavarte las manos –la reprendió–

–Mucho gusto, señora.

–Bueno, vayan a lavarse las manos, para pasar a comer.

–Vamos Sakura, yo te ayudo.

Las manitas de Lian me guiaron por la casa, hasta llegar a lo que creo que es un baño, ella vertió un poco de jabón en mis manos y me explicó cómo le enseñaron a lavárselas, es demasiado parlanchina. Cuando acabamos con las manos, Lian me llevó al comedor, aunque se le complica un poco la tarea por las muletas.

–Al paso que van, comeremos hasta mañana –se burló Shaoran– vamos changuita, te llevo al comedor –se escuchó algo que caía, por un momento creí que Lian se había caído– tranquila, soltó las muletas, vamos –Shaoran me tranquilizó y me tomó de la mano–

En la mesa, ya estaba el doctor Li, se alegró de verme, aunque no podría decir lo mismo, a mí sigue incomodándome esta situación, pero no puedo salir huyendo, sobre todo porque no es mi casa y no quiero ser grosera.

En toda la comida estuvieron platicando sobre su día, el doctor Li habló sobre una operación en donde estuvo presente, Lian le contó a su abuelo que casi no desentona en el piano, pero puso mucho énfasis en el "casi".

–Pronto lograré esa melodía, así de bien como le sale a mi tío –me imaginé a la pequeña sonriendo–

–Lo harás, y verás que también hasta la podrás bailar –la animó el doctor Li–

–Seré una bailarina igual de buena como Sakura, es increíble bailando abuelo, deberías verla –decía con demasiada emoción–

–Así que tú tuviste que ver en que Shaoran no llegara al hospital, deja que te agradezca, normalmente, es muy testarudo e incluso en sus días libres se aparece en el hospital.

–Padre, no es para tanto, ni que fuese algo malo –sonreí mientras llevaba un bocado más de comida a la boca, no iba a meterme entre ellos–

–Querida, este día hay que marcarlo en el calendario, Shaoran tomó su primer día de descanso –el tono de burla del doctor Li era demasiado exagerado, no sé muy bien cómo son cada uno de ellos, lo único que me puedo imaginar es a Shaoran rojo, no sé si mi imaginación le llegue a la versión real de Shaoran, pero al menos me sirve de algo–

–Sakura, ¿tú y mí tío son novios?

La pregunta de Lian hizo que me atragantara, comencé a toser para evitar asfixiarme por accidente, la curiosidad de Lian es demasiada, así como lo directa que es.

–¿Estás bien? Toma un poco de agua –Shaoran me puso un vaso en las manos y bebí un poco–

–¿Por qué ninguno me responde? –se quejó la pequeña–

–No changuita, Sakura y yo no somos novios aún…

Al menos no tuve que responder, Shaoran lo hizo por mí, esperen un momento, dijo ¿aún? ¿No lo imaginé? Presiento que me estoy metiendo en serios aprietos, más porque ese sentimiento al que le huyo desde hace cuatro años está creciendo en mí y no lo quiero, no ahora, no de esta manera.

–Ya quería decirle tía, quiero a una bailarina de tía.

–Lian, deja de incomodar a Sakura o no volverá a la casa –la volvieron a reprender y esta vez sí lo agradecí–

–Solo digo lo que pienso, ¿te incomodé Sakura? –como decirle que sí a una pequeña con voz dulce y que de seguro está batiendo sus pestañas, debo dejar de imaginarla–

–No, para nada –me obligué a sonreír– termina de comer y me enseñas lo que has aprendido a tocar en el piano.

Escuché unos pequeños aplausos, supongo que fue su manera de aprobar la moción, al menos conseguí que la conversación cambiara de rumbo y no se enfocara en mí.


	11. Capítulo 10

**Capítulo 10**

Después de la comida, estuvimos en el piano un buen rato, ya que, según la pequeña, los nervios la estaban traicionando y no podía ni iniciar la melodía y cuando lo lograba iniciar, le fallaba alguna nota lo que hacía que golpeara el teclado haciendo un sonido estruendoso y dejara de tocar un momento.

–No me sale –se volvió a escuchar el golpe en las teclas–

–Si sigues así no te saldrá –escuché a Shaoran– recuerda que tienes frente a ti las partituras… –estaba embelesada con su voz, tanto que creo que me perdí el resto de la conversación–

Estoy segura de que le estaba explicando algo con la partitura, pero no lo entiendo, es más sencillo sacar pasos de baile que aprender a leer las notas, no lo aprendí viendo, ahora no creo lograrlo.

–Es que no es esa la que quiero tocar –escuché que se quejó Lian–

–¿Cuál quieres tocar? Si me dices será más sencillo que te ayude changuita.

Me sentía una intrusa en este momento, sentía que si decía algo interrumpiría, por lo que mantuve mi boca cerrada y escuchaba lo que Shaoran le explicaba a Lian.

–La que baila Sakura, no sé cómo se llama –escuché que respondió la pequeña–

–¿El hada de azúcar? ¿Esa quieres tocar? –no pude evitar hacer una ligera mueca, ya me fastidié de escucharla–

–Mejor dejémoslo así, te dejaré la partitura mañana para que practiques –escuché a Shaoran– debo llevar a Sakura a su casa.

–¿Ya debes irte? Quédate un rato más, te enseñaré mi colección de muñecas y mi habitación te va a gustar –sentí que me jaló del brazo– podemos jugar un rato.

–Lian, Sakura debe de irse, además cuida muy bien lo que dices –escuché a Shaoran, pero por más que le hablaba a la niña, ella no dejaba de jalarme del brazo–

Aun con muletas es demasiado persistente y avanzaba muy rápido tanto que tropecé en una que otra ocasión por chocar con sus muletas, y estoy segura de que ella igual tropezaba, pero podía sostenerse, no paramos hasta que llegamos a lo que supongo que es la habitación de la pequeña.

–Mira, es mi habitación y… –de repente se quedó en silencio– lo siento, olvidé que no ves…

–No te preocupes, si tú me describes la habitación la puedo imaginar –sonreí–

–Hay no, por favor, no pidas eso, te va a marear –escuché detrás de mí la voz de Shaoran, luego escuché un golpe y un fuerte alarido– Lian, ¡eso no se hace!

–¿Qué pasa? ¿Están bien?

–Si, todo bien, Lian despídete, la llevaré a su casa.

Sentí los brazos de la pequeña rodearme, lo que haya pasado, tal vez fue malo, porque tanto Shaoran habló con voz seria y ella ya no volvió a insistir en que me quedara.

–¿Shaoran estás bien? Dime ¿qué paso? –insistí mientras avanzábamos–

–No pasó nada, ¿quieres caminar de regreso? O te puedo llevar en auto.

–Prefiero caminar, sino te molesta –sentí su mano en mi espalda, esta vez no me sujetó del brazo– Shaoran, si te molesto, dime… no me gusta ser una carga para nadie.

–No, perdón por mi reacción, es que Lian me pateó y aún me duele.

–Entonces pídeme un taxi, así te quedas a recuperarte de la patada, muchas gracias por lo que has hecho por mí el día de hoy –sonreí–

–No te desharás de mí, además el dolor ya se me está pasando, no es que Lian patee muy fuerte –su voz ya es la de antes, tal vez su seriedad fue a causa del dolor momentáneo–

–No es por nada, pero actuaste como si te hubiese pateado fuerte –no quería que sonara a burla, pero necesitaba una manera de destensar la situación–

–Al menos ya estás más tranquila, es mejor verte sonreír que verte triste –lo sentí demasiado cerca de mí, sus manos estaban en mis mejillas, ¡hace mucho calor! – Sakura, respira, no haré nada que no quieras.

Ni siquiera fui consciente que estaba reteniendo la respiración hasta que él me dijo, ¡que vergüenza! Tiró un poco de mí para que avance, de nuevo hubo silencio en el camino, no puedo negarlo más, estoy enamorada de Shaoran sin tan solo conocerlo, y no me refiero a su aspecto físico, eso jamás me ha importado, pero llevo poco tiempo en tratarlo, pero definitivamente, estoy enamorada y no solo de su voz.

–Espero saber de ti mañana, ¿puedo llamarte? Tierra llamando a Sakura –su tono burlón había aparecido–

–Si puedes, te paso mi número…

Le recité mi número de celular, es mejor a que me llame en el número de casa, allí todos sabrían quién me habló y estarían pendientes de mi conversación.

–Entonces te hablo mañana, descansa…

Sentí el momento en el que los labios de Shaoran tocaron mi mejilla, y yo solo me quedé ahí parada, como una estatua, cuando lo sentí alejarse de mí, llevé mi mano a la mejilla que besó.

–Avísame cuando llegues a tú casa –alcancé a decir, al menos esta vez mi voz no me falló–

Entré a la casa y me fui directamente a mi habitación, esto está yendo demasiado rápido, mi corazón late a mil por hora y todo lo que me dijo Nakuru lo estoy sintiendo, al menos en pensamientos puedo admitir mi enamoramiento, en voz alta no, no lo diré, así tal vez se me pase…

Los días fueron pasando, hoy es la operación de Lian, recuerdo que le pedí a Shaoran estar con ella, pero no podré hacerlo, Nakuru me tiene practicando en la nueva ubicación, ella no sabe que sé, pero Tomoyo me contó que es el lugar en el que harán el recital, estuve a punto de quejarme, pero mi prima logró tranquilizarme, de todos modos, es algo que siempre he anhelado además de patinar.

He aprendido a desplazarme en el escenario, la cuestión es que no sé si el mero día lo consiga, no es lo mismo ensayar a realizar el acto, aunque puede que solo sean suposiciones mías, pero todo lo que ha estado pasando encaja, he querido preguntarle a Nakuru, pero siempre me retracto de hacerlo y cambio la conversación.

–Muy bien Sakura, creo que será todo por hoy –anunció Nakuru–

–Que bueno, ya no podía ponerme en punta ni un momento más –suspiré– ¿qué hora es?

Avancé lo suficiente para poder bajar del escenario, Nakuru me contó que no es un escenario, pero a quién quiere mentir, conmigo no lo logra, se ha vuelto transparente, en la antigua academia a la que acudía nos enseñaron a sentir la diferencia entre el suelo de un salón de baile a los escenarios, ya que cuando saltamos y aterrizamos se escucha diferente, al igual cuando hacemos puntas.

–Hola cerecito, Touya me pidió que te llevara al hospital ¿te pasó algo? –sentí emoción al escuchar la voz de Yukito, no esperaba que fuera por mí–

–Estoy bien, es que hoy operan a Lian, ¿te acuerdas de ella? Es la niña que se emocionó al verme bailar –le recordé–

–Ah, tú admiradora, entonces vamos, ya les dije a mamá y papá que vendría por ti… hola Nakuru –¿será que mi momento de vengarme había llegado? Solo por esta vez lo dejaría pasar, primero lo primero y es saber cómo ha salido Lian de su operación, le llamaría a Shaoran, pero no sé si está ocupado–

–Vamos Yuki –comencé a jalarlo del brazo–

Avanzamos lo suficiente hasta que Yukito me ayudó a subir a su auto, pero un sonido llamó mi atención, al parecer no estamos solos, definitivamente, es mi momento de desquitarme de las reprimendas de Nakuru.

–¿Hay alguien más con nosotros? –subí con cuidado de no golpearme mientras esperaba a que Yukito me respondiera–

–Nakuru viene con nosotros, quedamos en ir a comer –me informó mi hermano–

–Entonces ¿ya son novios? –escuché cuando Yukito entró al auto, luego cuando lo encendió y comenzamos a avanzar, pero no me respondía y únicamente se escuchaba el sonido de sus respiraciones– de verdad no me van a responder –me quejé–

–No, Sakura, aún no somos novios, deja de ser tan curiosa –respondió Yukito, después de mucho tiempo me dice Sakura, y no cerecito–

Ya no volví a insistir, estoy sentida con él, pero luego habrá tiempo de aclarar las cosas, lo único que me importa en este momento es saber de Lian, Shaoran me contó que no es nada complicada la operación, aun así, no puedo estar tranquila, solo tiene seis años y está en un quirófano.

Después de unos largos minutos, llegamos al hospital, Yukito y Nakuru me acompañaron a la sala de espera y me dejaron ahí, ellos tenían que irse a su comida, ya sé que no soy nadie para reprocharle nada, pero qué tan difícil es decir que ya son novios, sigo sin entenderlo.

_"Es igual de difícil como admitir lo que sientes Sakura"_ y de nuevo esa vocecita, ¿estaré quedando loca?

–¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que tendrías ensayo –escuché a Shaoran y un momento más tarde lo sentí a mí lado–

–Quería saber cómo está Lian, ¿todo está bien? –estiré mi brazo hasta poder tocarlo, me tomé un poco más de tiempo hasta llegar a sus mejillas–

–Está todo bien, la tienen en recuperación –sentí que sonrió– tengo unos minutos libres, ¿me acompañas a la cafetería?

–Claro, sirve que adelantamos nuestra plática de hoy –sonreí–

En estos días, Shaoran me estuvo llamando cada noche en cuanto tenía un tiempo libre, toda esta semana le tocó el turno de la noche por lo que también le comenté que si no podía llamar no era necesario, aunque para ser sincera, me he acostumbrado mucho a recibir sus llamadas.

Aun no platico con nadie acerca de lo que he estado sintiendo con él, ni siquiera con Tomoyo, la única vez que coincidió una llamada de Shaoran con la visita de Tomoyo, tuve que aguantarme las ganas de gritar, aunque también está el hecho de que me sonrojo, así que tal vez haya sospechado.

–¿Quieres algo de comer? No es muy buena la comida, pero es mejor a no tener nada en el estómago.

–No, gracias, solo te acompañaré, ¿te quedarás hasta tarde? Siento que tú y mi hermano se exigen demasiado –fruncí un poco el ceño–

–Tengo guardia hasta las cuatro de la mañana, y además, mañana es mi día libre, podemos volver a pasar el día –propuso–

–No puedo, mañana es el recital de ballet, Nakuru dijo que tengo que ir a ensayar muy temprano y además, tú debes descansar, estarás desvelado –le recordé–

–¿Me estás reprendiendo? Te veré entonces en el recital, cuando acabe, tendremos otra cita –si estuviese bebiendo algo en este momento estoy segura de que lo terminaría escupiendo, dijo "otra cita" creo que necesitamos aclarar esto…–

–¿Otra cita? Shaoran, los amigos no tienen citas, son salidas –lo corregí, mejor tener las cosas claras ¿no?–

–¿Solo somos amigos? –tal vez esté quedando loca, pero pude notar un poco de decepción en su voz– bueno, entonces cuando acabe el recital, tendremos otra salida de amigos.

Estaba por responderle, cuando comenzaron a vocearlo, al parecer se presentó una urgencia, y lo requerían, lo que no cuadraba es que lo solicitaron en el área de oftalmología, y podría justificar que tal vez se refieren a su papá y no a él, pero especificaron con el nombre, dijeron Doctor Shaoran Li.

–Hablamos más tarde…

Me informó antes de irse, será que me mintió, que en realidad no es pediatra, pero ¿para qué me mintió? La única manera de saber es preguntarle a Kaho, con ella tengo mucha más confianza que con Nakuru, la razón, pues la conozco desde pequeña, en cambio a Nakuru solo llevo de conocerla tres años, cuando me inscribieron en esa academia ya que a la que asistía no podían con mi problema.

–¿Ya nos vamos cerezo? –escuché la voz de Touya–

–Si, ¿Kaho vendrá? –me levanté de mi asiento y me acerqué a Touya, ¿cómo lo logré? Su aroma resalta en todo el hospital, se echa demasiada loción o tal vez ya me acostumbré–

–Si, cuando acabe su turno vendré por ella, anda vamos a casa que muero de hambre.

Mi otra manera de investigar es por medio de Touya, pero también puede que me oculte información, por lo que sé, se llevan demasiado bien, lo cual siempre ha sido demasiado raro, Touya es demasiado energúmeno y no tiene amigos, tiene compañeros, pero no tiene amigos, y la única que logra aguantarlo aún con sus cambios de humor es Kaho.

–Mañana es el gran día, no digas que te conté, pero Yukito le tiene preparada una sorpresa a Nakuru –la voz de Touya me sacó de mis pensamientos–

–Aún no entiendo cómo es que no son novios, soy despistada y ciega y me doy cuenta de sus sentimientos –dejé en blanco mis ojos–

–Hay algunos que esperan que sea el momento adecuado, yo también me tardé en pedirle a Kaho que fuera mi novia –recordó– simplemente esperamos que ese momento sea perfecto.

–Que cursi saliste –comencé a reír, es raro escuchar esas cosas de Touya– ¿Qué has hecho con mi hermano? –bromeé–

–Te recuerdo que tú eras igual de cursi monstruo, con tu príncipe Kai –esto ultimo lo dijo con un tono despectivo–

Admito que mi lado cursi vive en mí, de ahí que sienta los latidos a mil por hora cuando escucho la voz de Shaoran, o que me ponga nerviosa cuando lo tengo cerca y por todo lo que me dice, podría jurar que hasta siento las mariposas en el estómago, pero necesito mantener a raya esos sentimientos, no puedo volver a mostrar fragilidad.

–Ni quien se acuerde de ese –suspiré– Touya, ¿por qué hoy llamaron a Shaoran en oftalmología? Tengo entendido que él es pediatra. –no aguanté más, de todos modos, le preguntaría más tarde a Kaho–

–Pues, tiene una especialidad en oftalmología, debió de haber sido por eso –respondió como si fuera algo obvio– ¿Quién te dijo que es pediatra?

Entonces si me mintió, pero por qué, eso sigo sin entenderlo, y no sabré la razón a menos de que le pregunte a él directamente.

–Lo supuse, es que en una que otra ocasión me lo topé en pediatría, con Kaho –sonreí, tampoco tenía que darle explicaciones, cuando yo tampoco entiendo–

–Te gusta y no es pregunta, es afirmación –comentó–

Estoy segura de que mis mejillas están teñidas de rojo, definitivamente a Touya le hace falta un poco más de tacto con las palabras.

–¿Qué? No inventes… no lo conozco –comencé a retorcer un mechón de cabello, al menos así evito tartamudear– cambiando de tema, necesito ir a la academia, solo será un momento.

–No tienes nada que hacer en la academia, acabas de terminar tus ensayos –rezongó–

–Solo será un momento, por favor –pestañeé varias veces con la esperanza de parecer tierna ante los ojos de mi hermano, un suspiro me confirmó que había ganado–

–De acuerdo, pero si te demoras iré por ti y aplastaré a Hiragizawa.

Y de nuevo ese odio para con Eriol, no entiendo la razón, él jamás me ha hecho nada, por el contrario, Eriol ha sido de gran ayuda, motivo por el cual no soportaría perder su amistad.

Caminamos conversando de todo y nada, me contó algunas cosas que le ha sucedido en el trabajo y de cómo le ha estado yendo en su especialidad, que, aunque no es lo que él tenía contemplado estudiar, le está gustando bastante y admitió que algunas cosas que me ha recomendado han sido por lo que ha aprendido.

–Ya llegamos –me avisó– no te tardes.

Caminé con paso decidido dentro de la academia, escuché la voz de Suki, estaba sorprendida por verme ahí.

–Hola Suki ¿Está Eriol? –me apoyé en el escritorio–

–Está con su último alumno ¿cómo te ha estado yendo? Es una pena que estén remodelando lo salones de baile, me encantaba verte bailar –dijo de manera atropellada, de verdad que no se esperaba verme–

–De verdad que les encanta mentirme –sonreí– pasaré con Eriol, necesito decirle algo muy rápido –informé a Suki y comencé a avanzar–

A cada paso que daba podía escuchar más fuerte el piano, al parecer el alumno de Eriol es muy bueno, no ha desafinado en ninguna nota y se escucha muy bien, cuando por fin llegué al salón el piano dejó de sonar, lo cual agradecí porque ya me estoy demorando y Touya es capaz de entrar y armar una buena.

_–Estuviste muy bien, no necesitas clases de piano –alcancé a escuchar la voz de Eriol–_

_–Hay algunas notas que no logro alcanzar, he perdido práctica –la voz me sonó familiar, podría jurar que es la de Tomoyo– _

_–Si te parece podemos repasar las notas, para ver cuáles crees que no logras alcanzar, así me será más fácil guiarte._

Me siento muy mal escuchando la conversación, pero también no quiero interrumpir, por lo que mejor me regresé por donde había ido, le di a Suki lo que le estaba llevando a Eriol y pedí que se lo diera.

–Pero no se te vaya a olvidar, es muy importante –le recalqué antes de salirme–

–Ya iba a entrar por ti –escuché la voz de Touya, estiré mi brazo para alcanzarlo y cuando me sujetó comencé a jalarlo–

–No tardé mucho… ¿por qué no te agrada Eriol?

–Sabes que no me agrada que estén cerca de ti y él se pasa de cariñoso contigo, las veces que lo he visto está abrazándote y tú siempre le respondes, son celos de hermano –concluyó–

–Pero con Shaoran no hay celos de hermano… es ilógico Touya –fruncí leve el ceño–

–Cerezo, no sé cómo explicarte, pero puedo decirte que Eriol no es para ti, desde el día que lo llevaste a casa no me agradó, y no porque no sea un buen chico, estoy seguro de que es bueno, pero no para ti, tú necesitas algo mejor.

Estuve apunto de preguntarle si ese puede ser Shaoran, lo tengo en la punta de la lengua, pero prefiero mordérmela a preguntar, porque entonces le estaré corroborando información que hasta el momento he intentado negar a todos, hasta a mí misma.

El resto del camino a casa, le conté de mis sospechas del recital, necesitaba cambiar de tema, antes de que mis propias mejillas me delataran, y él como todos los demás, trataban de negarlo, pero todo estaba más que claro, al menos para mí, solo quiero saber cómo le harán para hacerme bailar en el escenario, solo por eso les sigo la corriente.

–Ten cuidado con los escalones –me informó, escuché cuando abrió la puerta y entré– ¡llegamos! –gritó Touya, siempre ha sido demasiado escandaloso–

–Si no lo dices ni se entera mamá –dije sarcástica–

Me fui a mi habitación, últimamente eso he estado haciendo, he tratado por todos los medios evitar a mi papá después de aquella discusión, incluso estoy pendiente de que no me guarde los patines, los tengo entre todos mis zapatos, sé que suena absurdo, pero tengo miedo de que los esconda y después de la actitud que tomó ese día, si lo creo capaz.

–¿Puedo pasar? –escuché unos golpes seguidos de la voz de Yukito–

–Sí, pasa –dejé mi celular en un lado, iba a llamarle a Eriol, pero creo que tendrá que esperar un momento–

–Me contaron la discusión de hace unos días, cerecito, no puedes evitar a papá toda la vida, está preocupado y como todos nosotros, queremos que estés bien –la voz de Yukito suena serena, es un muy buen intermediario, de hecho, tenerlo de hermano junto con Touya es lo mejor, porque son como el día y la noche, y los adoro a ambos–

–Lo sé, pero él también se excedió, Yuki quiero ser la de antes, tú sabes todo lo que estoy haciendo, pero no puedo si se ponen en ese plan, lo quiero mucho, es mi papá, pero si hubieses escuchado lo que me dijo y la manera en lo que me dijo, no es necesario que me recuerden que estoy ciega, lo sé cada día cuando abro los ojos y no veo ni un pequeño rayo de luz –mis ojos comenzaban a cristalizarse– ni siquiera me dio tiempo a explicarle que me están enseñando una nueva técnica para desplazarme, simplemente me atacó ese día.

–¿Sigue en pie lo de hacerte los estudios? –pestañeé varias veces para evitar derramar mis lágrimas–

–No lo sé –suspiré– hay días que si quiero y otros en los que lo pienso –me encogí de hombros– tengo miedo, mucho miedo.

–El miedo es normal, hasta cierto punto, cuando llegué del viaje y me enteré de accidente que tuvieron, sentí un miedo irracional, cuando entré en la habitación y vi a mamá y papá cubiertos de sangre estoy seguro que mi cara demostraba el terror que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, pero sabes… –sentí que tomó mis manos y comenzó a jugar con mis dedos– todo mi miedo se pasó cuando vi que estaban bien, que estaban con vida, no lo demostré en ese momento, sobre todo cuando Touya me explicó tú situación, el miedo es normal, pero está en nosotros si dejamos que sea más fuerte, cerecito, no dejes que tú miedo te impida volver a ver

Las lágrimas que había estado reteniendo comenzaron a recorrer mis mejillas, Yukito tienen tanta razón, me acerqué a él y lo abracé muy fuerte, en estos momentos lo único que necesito es un abrazo.

–¿Te vas a rendir? –negué con la cabeza– entonces demuéstralo, hazte esos estudios, habla con el médico y comienza con el proceso, yo siempre estaré para apoyarte, al igual que Touya, mamá y papá.

–Todavía no les digas, quiero esperar un poco ¿sí? –me aparté de él–

–De acuerdo, vamos a comer, nos deben estar esperando –sentí que se levantó de la cama–

–Ahora les alcanzo, necesito hacer una llamada –sonreí– cierra la puerta cuando salgas por favor.

Yukito depositó un beso en mi frente y luego escuché sus pasos alejarse seguida del sonido de la puerta al cerrarse, sequé mis lágrimas y tomé mi celular, aún me faltaba hablar con Eriol, me puse los audífonos y pedía hablar con él, escuché los tonos, hasta que él tomó la llamada.

–_Hola cerecito, Suki me dio tu encargo, lo tengo todo listo, mañana te lo doy_ –me informó–

–Hola, muchas gracias Eriol, ¿estarás mañana en el recital?

–_No me lo perdería por nada, además, estaré tocando la música, al menos una en especial._

–¿Cuál es? Para que preste mucha más atención al recital –sonreí–

–_Es sorpresa, trata de descansar, mañana te veré temprano, tengo algo que contarte_ –su voz animada me encantó, creo que después de todo, si podremos ser amigos como siempre–

–De acuerdo, te dejo porque me están esperando, hasta mañana Eriol.

–_Te veo mañana cerecito._

Me quité los audífonos y me fui con los demás, los he hecho esperar demasiado, pero esta llamada era importante, lo necesito para mañana.

–Pequeña, vamos a comer, te estamos esperando

La voz de mi papá me sobresaltó, no escuché ni siquiera el momento en que la puerta se abrió.

–Voy, estaba hablando con alguien –desconecté los audífonos de mi celular para escuchar si entraba alguna llamada–

–Has estado evitándome desde aquella discusión, y sé que tampoco he puesto de mi parte para solucionarlo, pero quiero que me entiendas, no quiero que te pase nada malo –sentí sus brazos rodearme–

–Lo sé, lo entiendo, yo tampoco actué bien, lo lamento mucho papá.

Luego de reconciliarnos, fuimos con los demás, se alegraron de ver que habíamos solucionado el pequeño distanciamiento que teníamos mi papá y yo.

–El sábado pasado no fuiste y los niños preguntaron por ti –escuché a Kaho–

–Lo lamento, he estado ocupada en ballet, me están exigiendo demasiado –resoplé–

–No pasa nada, tenemos a unas estudiantes y ellas se están encargando de eso, así que puedes faltar cuando quieras, mereces descansar.

–Gracias, pero me encanta ir con los niños, tal vez en enero regrese, necesito conseguir más libros.

El resto de la comida estuvimos platicando sobre el pasado, de lo que hacíamos para escondernos cuando alguno hacía alguna travesura, Kaho se reía, ha escuchado las historias cientos de veces, pero parece agradarle. El sonido de mi celular me alertó, por lo que me disculpé con los demás y fui a mi habitación, coloqué los auriculares y contesté.

–¿Hola?

–_Hola hadita, ¿te interrumpí en algo?_ –mi corazón comenzó a acelerar sus latidos–

–¿Hadita? –reí– no interrumpes nada Shaoran, ¿no se supone que estás de guardia?

–_Sí, hadita, tienes los ojos de un verde tan hermoso que pareces un hada_ –escuché un suspiro– _lamentablemente sí tengo guardia y ahora me están hablando, lamento tener que dejar aquí la plática._

–No te preocupes, ve a trabajar, hablamos más tarde o mañana.

–_Mejor lo dejamos para mañana, descansa hadita._

Ni siquiera pude responderle, en primer lugar, porque finalizó la llamada y, en segundo lugar, porque no sabía qué responderle, me encantó que me llamara "hadita" es diferente a lo que me dicen en casa, y que él me llame de esa manera para mí es algo especial, estoy perdiendo la batalla en contra de mis sentimientos.

Vamos sentimientos 2 / Sakura 0 el primer round lo perdí al admitir, al menos en pensamientos, de que me gusta Shaoran y este sungo round lo he perdido desde que escuché su voz y más la escucharlo decirme "hadita".


	12. Capítulo 11

**Capítulo 11**

Mi alarma sonó a las siete en punto, pero yo ya estoy despierta, en toda la noche le estuve dando vueltas a mis sentimientos, y he llegado a la conclusión de que es demasiado pronto la manera en la que estos se han estado desarrollando, y tampoco los quiero detener, pero no puedo ni siquiera expresarlos en voz alta.

–Buenos días, ¿descansaste?

Escuché a mi mamá, su voz me encanta, siempre suena dulce, aunque esté molesta, nunca cambia su tono, si lo eleva, pero sigue estando muy dulce.

–Buenos días, sí descansé, aunque amanecí con el estómago revuelto, ¿estoy pálida?

–Para nada, tienes mucho color, aquí tienes la ropa de ballet, Yukito te llevará y te esperará –me informó–

–De acuerdo, gracias mamá –sonreí–

–De nada mi pequeña, y apúrate a cambiarte para que puedas desayunar antes de irte.

Siento que deposita un beso en mi cabeza y luego escucho sus pasos alejarse, en verdad tengo el estómago revuelto, y siento una opresión en el pecho y no sé por qué.

–Sakura, ya ven a desayunar…

Escuché a mamá, terminé de arreglarme, me até el cabello en una coleta y tomé mi bolso, metí un libro por si acaso, eso no puede faltar nunca, tomé un cárdigan que tenía tirado en estos momentos no me importa si combina o no.

–Tienes visita –escuché a Touya mientras avanzaba a la cocina–

–¿Visita? ¿Quién? –me acerqué al canasto de frutas y tomé un plátano, le quité la cáscara con extrema lentitud esperando a que Touya hablara, pero no dijo nada– Huele delicioso, comeremos panqueques –aplaudí, tengo actitud de niña, en mi defensa, aún me emociona comer panqueques–

–No, tienes una dieta que cumplir –recordó mi mamá– tienes derecho a medio panqueque te lo dejé en la mesa junto con tu licuado.

No pude evitar dejar los ojos en blanco, no me agrada no poder comer lo que quiera, pero debo cuidarme eso no lo puedo rebatir, de todos modos, tengo mis reservas de golosinas que Yukito me ha conseguido.

–Cerezo, te dije que tienes visita

–Y te pregunté quién y no me respondiste, además se me hace tarde debo desayunar y no espero a nadie –comí el último bocado de plátano y me senté a comer mi magnífico desayuno, nótese mi sarcasmo–

–Buenos días, ¿cómo amaneció el cerecito más lindo del planeta? –sentí los brazos de Yukito rodearme–

–Oh, Shaoran, no sabía que vendrías, pero pasa, siempre hay panqueques de más –me atraganté al escuchar lo que dijo mi mamá, yo tampoco sabía que Shaoran estaba en la casa–

–Buenos días señora, perdón por llegar sin avisar, quería sorprender a Sakura

Yo seguí tosiendo, tenía algo atorado, alcancé mi licuado y me bebí un poco para calmar mi tos y poder tranquilizarme.

–Vaya que la sorprendiste, casi se asfixia con su comida –escuché a Touya, afortunadamente sé en dónde se sienta a comer, así que esta vez si pude patearlo con fuerza–

–¡Auch! –gritó– ¡monstruo!

–Touya, compórtate –escuché a mamá reprenderlo– siéntate Shaoran.

–Gracias, ¿ya te encuentras mejor? –lo escuché cerca de mí–

–Si, deberías de estar descansando, saliste apenas hace unas horas de trabajar –parece reprimenda y en parte si lo es, pero es que es la verdad, no ha dormido casi nada–

–Después podré descansar, quería pasar mi día contigo.

Escuché un muy sonoro "awwww" por parte de mi mamá y Yukito, mientras bebía de mi licuado para mantenerme ocupada, esta situación es un poco incómoda.

–Que cursi saliste Shaoran, estás en el bando de Yukito –escuché a Touya, aunque su voz suena rara–

–¡Touya! ¡Cuántas veces debo decirte que tragues antes de hablar! –mamá lo reprendió nuevamente–

–No le hagas caso, aquí entre nos, Touya igual es cursi solo trata de no aparentarlo –ahora tocó el turno de Yukito–

Yo sigo bebiendo de mi licuado, no doy crédito a todo lo que estoy escuchando, mis hermanos me están dejando en vergüenza y tal vez no es a propósito o tal vez sí, lo que sí se es que no puedo evitar que mis mejillas se tiñan de rojo.

–Cariño, se te hará tarde, Yukito, apresúrate.

Siempre he imaginado a mamá como el conejo de Alicia en el país de las maravillas, siempre está pendiente de su reloj y de que no se nos haga tarde, aunque conmigo es un problema, siempre me las he ingeniado en demorarme.

–Te espero en la sala.

Me levanté y fui a lavarme los dientes, para cuando acabé, Yukito seguía sin dar señales, siempre come de más, aun no entiendo cómo es que no sube de peso.

–Le dije a tú hermano que yo te llevaré, espero que no te moleste –escuché la voz de Shaoran, para nada me molesta, por el contrario, me alegra pasar el tiempo con él–

–Entonces vamos, estoy segura de que voy tarde –dije un poco apenada–

Shaoran me tomó del brazo y comenzamos a avanzar, sé que debo de andar con Kero, pero últimamente no lo he necesitado, siempre me llevan a los ensayos y van por mí, y en el lugar en donde estoy yendo no me da confianza para dejarlo, ni siquiera sé si hay algún espacio con sombra, ese es el motivo más importante para no llevarlo, prefiero que se quede en casa.

–¿Quieres patinar? –escuché que habló Shaoran en voz baja–

–No puedo, en otra ocasión, pero te agradezco que me hayas preguntado –sonreí– tú serás mi cómplice de aventuras –comenté mientras avanzaba–

–¿Cuántos cómplices tienes? Por cierto, después de tu ensayo podríamos pasar al hospital, Lian se alegrará mucho de verte.

–Me encantaría, pero acabando el ensayo debo regresar a casa, Tomoyo me estará esperando para algo que no me pueden contar –suspiré– antes me encantaban las sorpresas, pero ahora, lo detesto.

–Que bueno que me dices, me servirá para un futuro –comencé a reír, no puedo evitarlo, o retuerzo un mechón de mi cabello entre mis dedos, tartamudeo, me sonrojo o me da un ataque de risa, soy un poco extraña, pero así suelo ser cuando me entran los nervios–

Dejé de reír y me sequé unas pequeñas lágrimas que se asomaron por mi ataque de risa, estoy segura de que pensará que estoy loca, pero lo que dijo me puso de nervios, dijo que en un futuro le servirá la información que le estoy diciendo, ¿Estará jugando? ¿Qué tan en serio lo puedo tomar?

–Llegamos, iré por un chocolate, ¿quieres uno? –la temperatura es baja, pero con que Shaoran me toque es como si se estuviera elevando y estuviera en verano, sentía demasiado calor–

–No, gracias, si te tienes que ir no importa, puedo pedir que vengan por mí –me obligué a sonreír, no me agrada la idea de que se vaya, pero no ha descansado–

–Te estaré esperando, hadita –sentí su mano en mi mejilla– solo iré por un chocolate caliente, hace demasiado frío para mí –su mano libre, la posó en mi cintura y de repente sentí sus labios, muy cerca de los míos, pestañeé varias veces por la sorpresa– no me tardo.

No me puedo mover, pude sentir un poco sus labios cerca de los míos, siento que mis piernas se están volviendo gelatina, no sé si sea capaz de bailar ahora, ni siquiera me quiero mover por miedo a caerme.

–Hola cerecito, aquí tienes el encargo –la voz de Eriol me regresó a la realidad, aunque seguía como una estatua–

–Gracias Eriol, ¿hubo para todos? –sentí que colocó una bolsa en mis manos–

–Sí, tienen las etiquetas como pediste, por cierto, te ves muy linda –sentí su mano en mi brazo– vamos que Nakuru está como loca con los preparativos.

–Me imagino –sonreí– gracias por todo, no quería molestarte, pero si alguno me acompañaba se iba a arruinar la sorpresa.

–Sabes que es un placer ayudarte, por cierto, aún tengo mucho que contarte, y tú tienes que ayudarme, te prometo que no es nada malo –se apresuró a aclarar, creo que porque sintió que me quise detener–

–Te ayudaré en lo que pueda –guiñé un ojo y continué avanzando–

Cuando llegamos, los gritos de Nakuru me aturdieron, al parecer nada está quedando como ella lo quiere porque no deja de gritar y de cambiar las cosas, si sigue así no podré ensayar hoy.

–Sakura, que bueno que llegas –sentí un jalón en el brazo y luego tuve que apresurarme a caminar o terminaría en el piso– aquí está una marca, pasa tu pie y dime si lo sientes –hice lo que me indicó y asentí– esta marca es en donde vas a empezar a bailar, quiero que practiquemos así.

Volví a asentir, no me atrevía a contradecirla, me coloqué en la marca y estuve esperando a que iniciara la música, pero en su lugar, sentí que Nakuru me estaba colocando algo extraño en la falda.

–Con esto oirás la música, te vas a colocar los audífonos y luego comenzarás a escuchar la música y empiezas a bailar –me empezó a explicar– necesito que te concentres en la música.

Me coloqué los audífonos e hice unos movimientos para comprobar que no se me caerían en ningún momento, me volví a colocar en posición y esperé a que la música comenzara, no me dijo nada de que yo le tuviera que presionar ni nada, simplemente dijo que empezaría la música y así lo hizo, de pronto comencé a escuchar el tonito y comencé a moverme.

Debo admitir que tener la música de esa manera me facilita un poco más a desconectar del ambiente y me ayuda a concentrarme, incluso podría jurar que estoy disfrutando la música y eso que la alucino por las veces que ya la he escuchado, para cuando acabó la música, respiré hondo, mientras deshacía la pose final y me quitaba los audífonos.

–Excelente, ¿cómo te sentiste? –escuché a Nakuru–

–Se siente bien, pero este aparato me estorba –me quejé–

–Tengo unos inalámbricos, pero se están cargando, solo necesito que tengas cuidado, ahora terminaste muy cerca de la orilla –me ayudó a moverme para darme cuenta– unos giros más y creo que hubieses caído–

–Nakuru, ¿hay algo que deba saber?

–Sakura, vas a participar en el recital, estoy segura de que te diste cuenta desde hace días, no quería decirte, pero Yukito me pidió que lo hiciera, hoy es el día y te necesito al cien, –dijo atropelladamente–

–Sabes que no quiero hacerlo, Nakuru tú misma lo acabas de decir, pude haberme caído –suspiré– y no quiero bailar con audífonos, es cómodo, pero no me deja escuchar mis pasos.

–Bien, ensaya ahora sin audífonos y veremos qué tenemos que ajustar, pero hoy vas a bailar, y te verás increíblemente hermosa como un hada, no quiero presionarte, pero tu familia estará en primera fila para apoyarte –me abrazó– estoy muy orgullosa de ti y quiero que todos vean lo que puedes lograr.

Increíblemente, igual quiero hacerlo, tengo miedo, eso que ni qué, pero mi miedo es aplastado por una emoción que no puedo ni describir, abracé a Nakuru, ese apoyo que me brinda es enorme y aunque me reprende, sé que no lo hace para molestarme, bueno algunas veces sí, pero qué le puedo hacer, he aprendido a quererla.

Volví a practicar el baile, esta vez sin audífonos, y la música era más tranquila, como si se estuviera ajustando a mis movimientos, llegó la parte de los giros y traté por todos los medios que no ocurriera una catástrofe, cuando sentía que me abría de más, trataba de arreglarlo, cambiando con un giro y una pose, así poder cambiar mi orientación en el escenario.

Para cuando la música terminó, esperé a que me dieran alguna indicación o que Nakuru gritara algo, pero no escuché nada, hasta que comencé a escuchar aplausos, el sonido me sobresaltó y comencé a avanzar hasta que sentí que el siguiente paso que estuve a punto de dar era para caerme, sentí unos brazos sostenerme de la cintura, sea quien sea, logró evitar que me cayera.

–Eso estuvo cerca –escuché a Eriol– ¿te encuentras bien?

Únicamente asentí, aun sentía mi corazón latiendo a mil por hora por lo cerca que estuve de caerme de no sé cuantos metros de altura, o tal vez son centímetros, eso no lo sé.

–Sakura, tendrás que ensayar un poco más, tal vez coloqué mal la marcar, o estás dando giros de más –decía Nakuru para tranquilizarme– vamos a ensayar un poco más, yo te acompaño.

–Tranquila, no fue culpa del baile, me aturdí por los aplausos –esbocé una sonrisa para tranquilizarla– por si no te diste cuenta, iba a caer porque empecé a caminar –puntualicé–

–Entonces, cuando acabes de bailar y escuches los aplausos, esperarás a que vayan por ti, para bajar del escenario, con tu baile acabamos el acto y mientras bajas se acomodan los demás –me explicó–

–Te parece si descanso un momento –supliqué–

–Puedes irte, descansa y Tomoyo te ayudará a arreglarte… te espero puntual –sentí sus brazos rodearme– tú puedes, aleja tu miedo, no dejes que este pequeño incidente te frene.

Sus palabras me reconfortaron, aunque como le dije, el accidente que pudo haber pasado no fue por el baile, fue mi torpeza por querer avanzar y no ubicarme bien en el escenario, además de los aplausos que escuché, ni la ecolocalización me funcionó, era demasiado el sonido.

–Cerecito, antes de que te vayas, quiero platicar contigo –escuché a Eriol–

–Dime… –me coloqué el cárdigan y mi bolso, cuando acabé, sentí que Eriol me tomó de la mano y comenzó a jalarme, hasta que llegamos a algún lugar e hizo que me siente–

–Pues, hace unas semanas… bueno días después de que te dije lo que sentía, se apareció alguien en la academia… –comenzó a explicarse– ya la conocía, pero no había tenido la oportunidad de tratarla mucho, hasta ahora, ella me llama la atención y no es que esté pidiendo tu permiso, porque sé que no sientes lo mismo que yo y no puedo obligarte, y tampoco te lo estoy reprochando –se apresuró a decir– lo que yo quiero, es que me cuentes más sobre ella, sus gustos, sus pasatiempo, soy muy torpe y no quiero arruinarlo como lo hice contigo… –escuché un suspiro– tú prima es muy especial.

Lo sabía, sabía que la voz que escuché en la academia era de Tomoyo, lo que no entiendo es por qué está tomando clases de piano, cuando ella toca muy bien, aunque claro, tal vez es su excusa para acercarse a él, de todos modos, sé que a Tomoyo le gusta Eriol desde que lo vio por primera vez, ¿estará mal que le cuente ese dato a Eriol?

–Resumiendo, ¿me estás contando que te gusta mi prima? –sonreí–

–Eso creo, no lo sé bien, pero quiero conocerla más, pasar mi tiempo con ella.

–Por supuesto que te ayudaré, nada me haría más feliz que mi prima y tú estén juntos, eres una gran persona y aunque no te conocí cuando veía, Suki me ha dijo que eres muy apuesto –enarqué una ceja– te puedo decir que Tomoyo es muy especial, canta como un ángel y le encanta la moda, de ahí que hayas vistos mis conjuntos, no soy buena en eso así que con la excusa de que no puedo ver, ella se encarga de arreglarme todo el tiempo.

–Quiero que seas sincera, ¿Crees que yo le agrade a ella? ¿Qué tal vez pudiéramos llegar a algo?

En el tiempo que conocí a Eriol, nunca se había mostrado inseguro, hasta que lo rechacé, y de solo pensar de que yo soy la que ocasionó esa inseguridad en él, me entristece, pero en el corazón no se manda, y a pesar de que he pasado mucho tiempo con él, nunca lo traté de otra manera, es un amigo muy especial, nunca sentí lo que siento cuando escucho la voz de Shaoran y sé que está mal que lo compare, pero es la verdad.

–Estoy segura de que sí, confía en mí, yo te ayudaré…

En ningún momento sentí que se haya sentado, por lo que estiré mi brazo esperando a que él la tomara, y así lo hizo, pero tiró de mí y me abrazó, definitivamente no esperaba ese movimiento, aún así, me dejé hacer, y correspondí el abrazo, esta vez no me sentí incómoda, todo está aclarado entre nosotros.

–Disculpen, no quería interrumpir –escuché la voz de Shaoran–

–No interrumpes nada, los presentaría, pero creo que se conocen, Eriol fue maestro de piano de Lian –sonreí– prometo ayudarte en todo, por cierto, le gustan las violetas, así que, si logras conseguir una, sería un lindo detalle –guiñé un ojo–

–Gracias cerecito, te veo al rato, Li…

–Hasta luego.

No sé si es mi imaginación, pero sentí un poco de tensión en el ambiente, desde que se disculpó, Shaoran no volvió a hablar, sé que está ahí porque escucho una respiración aparte de la mía y la de Eriol que estaba cerca, pero se ha marchado o eso creo.

–¿Shaoran? –lo llamo, pero no obtengo respuesta, comienzo a buscar en mi bolso mi celular, si no está Shaoran, y sin Kero conmigo, necesitaré ayuda para irme a casa–

–Te llevo a tu casa –al fin lo escucho, pero su voz tiene un tono extraño, no lo había escuchado así, suena ¿molesto? –

–Pensé que te habías ido, ¿pasa algo? –comencé a caminar–

–Nada… no alcancé a verte en el ensayo, espero poder hacerlo en la noche.

–Me encantará saber que estás ahí –sonreí– ¿estás molesto? Te escucho diferente –la curiosidad puede conmigo–

–No, no es nada, solo… no me hagas caso, serás una bellísima hada de azúcar –lo escuché muy cerca de mí, mordí leve mi labio, esa cercanía me paraliza, es como si mi cerebro se desconectara al sentirlo cerca–

–Shaoran… –digo en un susurro, siento sus manos en mis mejillas, incluso puedo sentir como mis mejillas comienzan a arder, mi corazón palpita a mil por hora, pero ahora por sentirlo tan cerca–

Puedo sentir nuestros alientos mezclándose, como hace un rato, cuando hizo lo mismo, esta vez no pestañeé, solo cerré mis ojos, quiero ese contacto, ansío ese contacto, quiero sentir sus labios, ya no puedo más, en cualquier momento estoy segura de que gritaré lo que estoy sintiendo por él, sean cual sean las consecuencias.

–¿Qué me has hecho? –sus labios están cerca, pero no hace el intento por terminar de acortar los milímetros que los separan de los míos, se están rozando nada más–

–¿De qué hablas? –fruncí el ceño y me aparté de él, no me agradó la pregunta, de hecho, no me agrada lo que está haciendo, siento que solo está jugando conmigo– Shaoran, debo llegar a mí casa, y no te he hecho nada, no sé a qué te refieres –me puse a la defensiva, pero no entiendo el motivo de su pregunta–

No habló, no dijo nada, simplemente me tomó del brazo y me instó a caminar, el camino a casa fue en silencio, creo que comienzo a sentir lo que sintió Eriol cuando no le correspondí sus sentimientos, solo que yo no he dicho lo que siento, aunque no creo que la persona a mi lado no se haya dado cuenta, lo único que espero, es que no esté jugando conmigo, no lo soportaría.

–Llegamos, te veo al rato hadita –sentí que besó mi mejilla–

Me estoy ilusionando demasiado, o más bien me estoy aferrando a lo que siento en estos momentos, ¿y si Shaoran no siente lo mismo? ¿Y si esa cercanía solo me la he estado imaginando? Necesito olvidarme de eso, de todo, no puedo seguir así, demasiada incertidumbre, solo es un amigo y nada más, eso es lo que debo de tener en cuenta.

_"Solo te estarás mintiendo"_ me reprocha la voz en mi cabeza.

Y es verdad, solo me estoy mintiendo, para mí Shaoran se ha vuelto muy especial en este tiempo y no creo poder tenerlo como amigo, aunque sí podría fingir, con tal de estar cerca de él, después de todo, no he externado lo que siento, nadie lo sabe, y creo que nadie lo sabrá.


	13. Capítulo 12

**Capítulo 12**

–Tomoyo me estás pinchando –me quejo, es la quinta vez que siento la aguja–

–Pues no te muevas, solo falta un poco y quedará listo.

No puedo evitar rodar los ojos, después de despedirme de Shaoran, dibujé la sonrisa más radiante en mi cara, no sé si lo logré, pero eso intenté, al menos para que nadie se diera cuenta que estoy un poco triste, comienzo a creer que mis sentimientos jamás serán correspondidos.

–Tienen que apurarse, Sakura debe de estar ya en la plaza –escucho a mamá–

–Ya casi está –y vuelve a pincharme, si pudiera ver la estaría mal mirando en estos momentos– ¡Listo! Quedaste hermosa

Tomoyo hice unos sonidos de besos, suele hacerlo cada que acaba algún diseño, o está contenta con el resultado de algo, junta sus dedos y hace sonidos de besos, es algo raro, pero es su manera de elevar su ego.

–Bien, vamos ya, se hace tarde –insiste mamá–

Ambas comienzan a jalarme, escucho las voces de todos, están mucho más nerviosos que yo, en realidad, yo no estoy nerviosa, por primera vez no tengo miedo, he bailado desde pequeña, conozco los escenarios, aunque ahora es diferente, no puedo ver, únicamente puedo guiarme por lo que he aprendido.

Cuando llegamos, agradezco a Nakuru porque los alejó de mí, comenzaban a estresarme, al punto que me puse los audífonos para relajarme, la música ayuda, y más cuando son sonidos tranquilos, el sonido del piano, es como entrar en un mundo alterno, en donde solo estoy con la música y nada más a mi alrededor, ese mundo en el que yo aún puedo ver.

–Hola cerecito, ¿estás preparada? –alcanzo a escuchar a Eriol, me quito los audífonos para prestarle atención–

–Creo que sí, lo he hecho muchas veces, cuando veía –sonrío– no es diferente, solo es un baile.

_"Y eso es lo que debo de tener en cuenta"_ escucho la voz en mi cabeza.

–Esa es la actitud cerecito, ¿recuerdas que te dije que estaría tocando hoy? –asiento con la cabeza para que continúe– pues, una de las que tocaré es la que vas a bailar, esa era la sorpresa que te tenía.

–Al menos sabré que no estoy sola en el escenario, gracias Eriol –vuelvo a sonreír– esta cosa me pica, es la ropa más incómoda que me he puesto –me quejo–

–Te ves muy bien… te dejo, ya va a dar inicio.

Siento que besa mi mejilla y luego escucho sus pasos alejarse, de nuevo estoy sola, puedo ponerme los audífonos para desconectar, pero si lo hago no me daré cuenta en qué momento debo entrar, escucho el murmullo de los demás, solo tengo que evitar sentirme nerviosa, los nervios no ayudan.

–Sakura, tanto tiempo sin verte…

Yo conozco esa voz, en algún momento de mi vida amé al dueño de esa voz, aunque no sé si fue amor, pero estuve con él, muy tarde comprendí que él no me amaba, de lo contrario no me hubiese dejado cuando quedé ciega.

–Kai, yo en verdad no te veo –ruedo los ojos– no deberías de estar en los camerinos.

–Sino ves, ¿cómo sabes quién soy? ¿No será que te estás haciendo la ciega?

De verdad que para tontos no se estudia, y si se estudiara, Kai sería el de la calificación más alta, como si en verdad quisiera mentir sobre mi estado.

–Reconozco las voces, sobre todo las que me desagradan –hago una mueca de molestia, espero que entienda el mensaje–

–Pero yo no te desagrado ¿o sí? No puedes culparme por nuestra ruptura, lo nuestro no iba a funcionar, aunque, los años te han sentado muy bien

–Que pena que no pueda decir lo mismo –espeto de lo más malhumorada– con permiso, no me apetece seguir hablando contigo

Camino hacia quién sabe dónde, pero me alejo de él, lo necesito, comenzó a remover cosas del pasado, que ahí se deben de quedar, pero aún me sigue doliendo, me duele que él me haya dejado por quedar ciega, porque esa es la verdad, por eso me dejó, el cuento que se inventó ni él se la creyó.

–¿Estás bien? –escucho a Shaoran– ¿pasó algo?

–Nada, solo… necesitaba aire –trato de sonreír lo más natural posible, no quiero preocuparlo– ¿cómo me veo? Se siente incómodo, pero con esto debo de bailar –decido cambiar el tema, si se pone a preguntar, me pondré a llorar, y no quiero eso, no ahora–

–Te ves hermosa, eres la más preciosa de todas.

No estaba consciente de lo cerca que lo tenía, hasta que sentí sus manos en mi cintura, coloco mis manos sobre las suyas y comienzo a pasearlas por sus brazos, y me detengo hasta sentir sus hombros, me estoy aprovechando de mi situación, pero qué puedo decir, ¡me encanta!

–Vine a desearte suerte, y a recordarte que después tú y yo tenemos una cita –y de nuevo ese término, creo que le dejé en claro que son salidas de amigos, aunque cita suena mejor–

–¿Cita? Shaor…..

No me deja continuar, sus labios impactan con los míos, en todo el día solo se rozaron, pero ahora, puedo sentirlos, por instinto rodeo su cuello con mis brazos, haciendo que él quede más cerca de mí, el beso comenzó siendo tierno, pero al cabo de uno momento, pasó a subir un poco más de tono, nuestro labios se amoldan tan bien, que pareciera que estaban destinados a encontrarse, por más cursi que suene, ambos nos apartamos por falta de aire, nuestra respiración entrecortada era lo único que se escuchaba.

–Es una cita –dice con voz ronca, si su voz normal me enamora, su voz ronca, es todo un sueño, lo que daría por haberlo conocido antes del accidente ¿será tan guapo como dice Suki?

–Una cita –repito–

No sé qué más decir, estoy en modo piloto automático, y en ese modo me quedo paralizada, Shaoran me toma del brazo y comenzamos a caminar, pronto escucho las voces de los demás y que el recital ya ha dado comienzo, Shaoran se despide de mí con un beso corto, y yo, pues me quedo en modo automático, ¿acaso estoy soñando? Porque si es un sueño, no quiero despertar.

–Sakura, ya es tú turno –escucho a alguien hablarme–

–Vamos, recuerda que todo saldrá bien –escucho a Nakuru cerca de mí– imagina que es un ensayo más.

Caminamos juntas hasta el escenario, me acercó a la marca que había colocado en la mañana y me dijo que pasara mi zapatilla para sentirla, tal y como pasó en la mañana, lo hice y me puse en posición, la música comienza a sonar, y con ella, yo comienzo a moverme.

A cada paso que doy, me voy olvidando del lugar en el que me encuentro, mi concentración está en la música, y en los movimientos que debo de realizar, como dijo Nakuru, solo pienso que estoy en uno de los ensayos, esos en los que siempre me quejo.

La música comienza a cambiar de tono, y con ese cambio sé que ya estoy por terminar y no solo eso, que tengo que prepararme para la serie de giros que debo de dar, la canción está por acabar, me preparo para los giros y comienzo a darlos, uno tras otro, haciendo lo mismo que hice en la mañana cuando siento que me voy más allá, doy un giro con pose y continuo, hasta que la canción finaliza y me pongo en pose final.

Enseguida escucho los aplausos y hasta chiflidos, no puedo evitar sentirme contenta, hago una serie de reverencias, espero haber quedado frente al público, siento a alguien cerca de mí y luego comenzamos a caminar fuera del escenario.

–Escuchas eso, estuviste increíble, sabía que lo lograrías –la emoción de Nakuru es igual a la mía, es solo que mi cerebro aun no capta–

–Dime que acabé frente a todos y que no les enseñé las nalgas al público –necesito salir con la duda, la risa de Nakuru hace que comience a retorcerme un mechón, eso quiere decir que tal vez si se las enseñé, ¡Qué vergüenza! –

–Tranquila, acabaste frente al público –dice entre risas–

Creo que era mejor quedarme con la duda, Nakuru no deja de reír, imagino que de esa manera está liberando toda la presión que ha estado sintiendo en todo el día, para ella es muy importante que todo salga bien, ya que estos recitales son como propaganda para la academia, ayuda a que más entren, no solo a ballet, también a música.

–Ya Nakuru, no encuentro lo gracioso –hago un mohín–

–Pues yo si se lo encuentro –continúo escuchando su risa– ¿cómo te sentiste?

–No sé cómo explicarlo, aun no puedo creer que lo haya hecho, gracias Nakuru, sin ti no me hubiese arriesgado nunca.

–Te equivocas, te has arriesgado desde que dejaste que te ayudáramos a salir adelante, desde que tú misma apartaste el lado negativo de lo que te pasó, es verdad que aun hay cosas en las que sigues con tus reservas, pero es normal, hoy has demostrado que no importa lo que te pase, siempre se puede seguir adelante y créeme, serás la inspiración de muchos.

Las palabras de Nakuru me encantan, siempre sabe motivarme, no puedo evitar derramar unas cuantas lágrimas, ella es como mi familia, tal vez la conocí un año después del accidente, pero eso no ha evitado que esté para mí cuando la necesito.

Nakuru se despide de mí, tiene que volver para supervisar los actos, me quedo sentada en un lado, esperando a mi familia, a veces suelo pensar, que todos describen a una Sakura muy diferente a la que me siento, todos ven que soy optimista, pero muy en el fondo de mí, sé que tengo miedo y se los he demostrado, al no querer hacerme los estudios y cuando me niego a participar en recitales, sin embargo, siempre consigo su apoyo y a que crean que soy valiente.

Cada día que paso en esta oscuridad es abrumadora, nadie sabe las veces que he llorado encerrada en mi habitación por no poder hacer cosas sencillas, la frustración que siento cuando escucho que alguien pide ayuda y yo no puedo hacer nada, nadie entiende mi manera de ser, sin embargo, me apoyan, día a día he encontrado personas como Nakuru que están para alentarme, también Suki que me ayuda en todo, Eriol y mi familia, todos me ayudan a que esto no me deje vencer, es tiempo que yo haga algo.

–¡Eres la bailarina de Ballet más talentosa que he visto! –escucho decir a una vocecita familiar– Mi abuelo no me quería traer, que, porque debo de estar en reposo, pero aun en silla de ruedas me vine, no me iba a perder tu baile.

Las palabras de Lian me encantan, tan pequeña y con mucha determinación, tal vez necesite un poco de eso para dejar de sentir tanto miedo.

–Hola Lian, que bueno que te gustó el baile –sonrío– Pero debes hacer caso, deberías estar reposando.

–Vine con silla y me empujaron hasta aquí, tengo el pie suspendido, es muy incómodo, pero después podré bailar como tú –si tan solo tuviera ese nivel de optimismo, creo que hace años que hubiese vuelto a ver, pero el hubiera no existe– Además, mañana es navidad, no iba a estar encerrada en el hospital, santa no me llevará mis regalos ahí –me la imagino haciendo un pequeño puchero–

–Si fuiste niña buena, estoy segura de que Santa te llevaría tus regalos en donde estuvieses –sonrío–

–Mi tío Shaoran me dijo lo mismo, pero no me gusta estar ahí, es aburrido, además, me contó que bailarías y quería venir a verte bailar –con ella puedo tener conversaciones sin ningún problema–

–¿Quién te empujó hasta aquí? –me apresuro a preguntar antes de que vuelva a hablar, no he escuchado a nadie más en el tiempo que llevo hablando con ella–

–Me escapé –escucho que habla bajito–

–Lian, no debiste escaparte, deben de estarte buscando –trato de reprenderla, pero mi dolor de cabeza comienza a hacer acto de presencia en el peor momento, no puedo dejar de tallarme los ojos, esto me está molestando–

–Sakura… ¿estás bien?

Mi facultad de hablar me es restringida, solo escucho que emito unos pequeños gemidos de dolor, me duele demasiado la cabeza, no la soporto, ni tallando los ojos cesa como de costumbre, no puedo responder a Lian, alcanzo a escuchar voces amortiguadas, zumbidos…

_"Por favor… ¡Basta!"_ trato de recomponerme, me es imposible.

Es como si estuviese reviviendo lo mismo de hace años, cuando desperté en aquel hospital, cuando desperté y no veía nada, ni siquiera alcanzo a reconocer las voces, ¿acaso es un dejá vú? Pero, ahora no tuve ningún accidente, es solo este dolor de cabeza.

–Sakura, despierta…

Esa voz, yo la he escuchado antes, la conozco, quiero despertar, lo juro, pero mi cerebro no me hace caso, mis ojos pesan.

–Sakura, despierta…

El dolor comienza a cesar, las voces comienzan a tener sentido, las puedo reconocer, pero mis ojos pesan demasiado como para abrirlos.

–¡Por el amor de dios! ¡Dinos que tiene tú hermana! –escucho los gritos de mamá, quiero responderle, decirle que estoy bien, pero mis movimientos son anulados–

–Nadeshiko, cálmate

Es lo último que alcanzo a escuchar, vuelven los horribles zumbidos, ¡cómo los detesto! No se exactamente cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde aquello, cuando por fin logro coordinar mi cerebro y mis movimientos, muevo un brazo, puedo alcanzar a escuchar la voz de Touya y otras personas.

_"Todo está bien, Sakura"_ me repite la vocecita en mi cabeza.

Si en verdad todo está bien, ¿por qué estoy de esta manera? Lian solo me dijo que se escapó y luego ese dolor de cabeza, no entiendo en qué momento todo se volvió un caos.

–Sakura…

Alcanzo a escuchar, ya logré que mi brazo se mueva, tal vez ahora pueda abrir los ojos o emitir algún sonido para que sepan que los escucho, no entiendo lo que dicen, pero sus voces inentendibles son mejor a los zumbidos que me han estado molestando.

–Touya –digo en un hilo de voz, ni yo misma la reconozco, es como si fuera una pesadilla–

Enseguida escucho las miles de preguntas que comienzan a hacerme, una tras otra, ni me dan tiempo a procesar, ni siquiera he logrado abrir mis ojos, siento que me pesan, logro alzar mi mano y la llevo a mi cabeza, ya no siento dolor.

–Touya –repito, necesito obligarme a abrir mis ojos, siento que sujetan mi mano, es mi hermano, está conmigo–

–Sakura, abre los ojos –en su voz hay un deje de orden, no me lo pide como algo normal, se escucha asustado, aun así, trata de mantener la compostura, de eso estoy más que segura–

Como si esa simple orden bastara a mi cerebro, mis párpados dejan de pesarme y comienzo a abrirlos, se que no puedo ver, que, aunque los abra estaré en la misma oscuridad, pero al menos tendré los ojos abiertos, aunque no sé de qué me sirva.

–¿Touya?

Pestañeo varias veces, me remuevo, en la ¿cama? Ni siquiera sé en dónde estoy, ¿cuánto tiempo habrá pasado? Todas mis dudas se ven eclipsadas por algo más ¿grande? Tengo miedo de que no sea real.

–Touya –repito– te puedo ver –mis ojos comienzan a cristalizarse, mis lágrimas amenazan con comenzar su recorrido por mis mejillas– puedo verte –repito con un hilo de voz.

¿Estoy soñando? Si es así, es el sueño más hermoso que he tenido, recuperar la vista de manera milagrosa, no aguanto tener los ojos abiertos, los vuelvo a cerrar y el dolor de cabeza comienza a hacer acto de presencia. Llevo mis manos a mis ojos, siento la inmensa necesidad de tallármelos, me duele mucho, pero antes de lograrlo, siento que me sostienen de las manos.

–Kinomoto, salte de la habitación –escucho que le ordenan a mi hermano– Sakura, ¿dime qué sientes?

–Dolor, quiero tallarme los ojos, ¡me duele! –me siguen sujetando las manos, quiero que pare este dolor, quiero tallarme los ojos–

–Acabas de decir que viste a tu hermano, abre los ojos Sakura –me ordena la misma voz que le dijo a mi hermano que salga, vuelvo a abrir los ojos, ahora todo lo veo opaco, solo son siluetas, pestañeo varias veces, la luz me lastima, vuelvo a cerrar los ojos, no los puedo mantener abiertos por mucho tiempo– Sakura, dime que viste ahora.

–Siluetas, me lastima la luz, me duele la cabeza, ¡necesito tallar mis ojos! –esto último lo grito, no me importa nada, me duele demasiado–

–No vas a tallar tus ojos, Sakura ábrelos, ya no hay luces

Confío en aquella voz, vuelvo a abrirlos, esta vez todo está oscuro, el dolor está cesando, pestañeo varias veces en busca de alguna pequeña luz, algún indicio que me diga que no he vuelto a estar a oscuras, de repente siento que me sujetan un ojo y una luz aparece haciendo que tire hacia atrás.

–Pediré que enciendan una luz tenue, no cierres los ojos –me ordenan– ¿te sigue doliendo la cabeza?

–Un poco –confieso, ya no es el dolor desgarrador, pero siento unas pequeñas punzadas–

–No sueltes sus manos –le dice a quien quiera que me las sujeta– enciendan la luz –vuelve a ordenar y la habitación se inunda por una luz tenue, tal y como dijo– Sakura, ¿dime qué ves?

Soy consciente que la luz es tenue, pero me sigue molestando, el dolor se está acrecentando, comienzo a forcejear para liberar mis manos, quiero tallarme los ojos, si esto es solo por un milagro, no me quiero imaginar lo que hubiese pasado si me sometía a la operación.

–Sakura, dime que ves, no cierres los ojos –me ordena un hombre de cabello castaño y ojos castaños claros, tirando a dorado, tendrá unos cuarenta y pico, la edad de mis papás–

–A usted, lo veo a usted –trago un poco de saliva– quiero tallarme los ojos ¡Me duele!

–Trata de relajarte, el dolor debe ceder sin que te los talles, y no cierres los ojos, acostúmbrate a la luz, entórnalos, pestañea, pero no los cierres.

Suena perfecto cuando me lo está ordenando, la cuestión es que me duele, me duele mucho, por más que pestañeo, quiero llevar mis manos a mis ojos, tallármelos como acostumbro para arremeter con el dolor.

–Me duele mucho, por favor, quiero tallarme los ojos –digo entre sollozos–

–Tranquila, no pienses en el dolor, concéntrate en que vas a ver de nuevo –las punzadas se incrementan, me estoy retorciendo como la niña del exorcista y ni así se apiada de mi dolor–

–Me duele –vuelvo a decir– ¡Haga algo! –grito, si con voz llorosa no me hace caso, tal vez gritando pueda ayudarme o mínimo ordene que me suelten para poder tallar mis ojos–

Escucho una serie de órdenes por parte del médico, todo comienza a opacarse, me está doliendo horrores, ya no quiero ver, quiero perder la vista, un poco de oscuridad me vendría muy bien.

–Doctor Li, los padres de la señorita quieren saber cómo se encuentra –alcanzo a escuchar y enseguida comienzo a moverme para ver, qué extraño, hasta hace unas horas no veía nada, y ahora lo quiero hacer, pero me duele, dirijo mi vista a quien me está agarrando las manos, un señor de cabello oscuro y ojos grises, ni por mi mirada llorosa se apiada y me suelta–

Ya no puedo más, sé que me ordenaron que no cierre los ojos, pero me duele, la luz me lastima, me doy por vencida, si cerrándolos significa que no volveré a ver, pues asumiré las consecuencias, no soporto más el dolor, por lo que cierro mis ojos con fuerza, y el dolor comienza a ceder, otra vez siento las punzadas, pero es mejor a el dolor por toda mi cabeza.

Ahora siento un piquete, las voces suenan lejanas, intento abrir mis ojos, pero pesan, ¿me habrán sedado? Al menos ya no siento tampoco las punzadas, ni siquiera dolor, y tampoco tengo ganas de tallarme los ojos, al fin hizo algo el doctor Li.

–¡Desde cuándo tiene esos dolores! ¡Por qué rayos no había dicho nada!

Los gritos de Touya me despiertan, no quiero abrir los ojos, si los abro me van a doler, o al menos eso pasó hace ¿horas? Ni siquiera sé cuánto tiempo llevo en este estado.

–Cálmate, gritando no vas a solucionar nada, sino lo dijo sus motivos habrá tenido –escucho a Yukito, siempre me defiende–

–Si sigues gritando te sacaremos de la habitación, su hermanita necesita descansar –escucho la voz de papá, ¡Cómo deseo verlos! –

–Hagan silencio… –me quejo sin abrir los ojos, tengo miedo de que el dolor vuelva–

–Despertaste, mi pequeña, estás bien –la voz de mamá suena quebrada– Sakura nos asustaste.

–Lo lamento, ¿Cuánto tiempo dormí? ¿Estoy en el hospital? –esas preguntas me andan rondando desde hace horas o el tiempo en que me estuve quejando–

–Sakura, abre los ojos –la orden de Touya me sobresalta, pero no los abro por miedo, no quiero sentir dolor de nuevo–

–Te sedaron por unas horas, y sí estás en un hospital, después de ver como te desmayaste ¿a dónde creías que te llevaríamos? –escucho a mamá, está tratando de calmarse, no recuerdo haberme desmayado, pero igual no recuerdo mucho, así que tal vez si sucedió–

–Cerecito, ¿por qué no abres tus ojos?

Todos tienen prisa para que los abra, ¿acaso el médico no les dijo que me duele cuando percibo la luz? Lo que sentí fue demasiada tortura, no quiero pasar por lo mismo.

–No quiero, si lo hago volverá el dolor –respondo, espero que así dejen de insistir–

–Necesitamos que abras los ojos, ya no debes de sentir dolor –la voz del médico se hizo presenten, me quieren torturar lo sé– No tengas miedo, ábrelos.

–¿Y si los abro y ya no veo? –muerdo leve mi labio, ese es el peor de mis temores luego de tanta tortura–

–Si eso sucede, te haré una valoración, pero tengo la certeza que no habrá que entrar a un quirófano, lo que te ocurrió hace horas es clara señal de que no lo necesitas.

Quiero aferrarme a eso que dice, después de todo, la única que ha metido la pata soy yo, por no decir lo de mis dolores por miedo, ya no puedo dejar que el miedo me controle, necesito ser la Sakura valiente que todos creen que soy y la que yo sé que soy.

–Lo haré, abriré los ojos –tragué el nudo de emociones que se me está formando–

Sigo apretando los ojos, el miedo puede conmigo, pero necesito dejarlo de lado, no hay nada en este mundo que quiera que volver a ver, aunque si el dolor continua, no sé cuales sean las probabilidades.

_"Deja de pensar en probabilidades, por eso no te has operado"_ me reprende la voz en mi cabeza

–Lo estás haciendo de emoción, hadita, solo abre los ojos.

De acuerdo, si antes solo tenía nervios por el dolor que puedo sentir al abrir mis ojos, ahora los tengo multiplicado por un millón, con todo el relajo me había olvidado de él, ¡Podré ver a Shaoran!

–¿Desde cuando le dices a mi hermana "hadita"? –escucho la voz furiosa de Touya, vaya, esto es nuevo, creí que le agradaba demasiado Shaoran–

–Touya no empieces –escucho a Kaho, ¿quién más estará aquí? –

Bueno, que pase lo que tenga que pasar, si quiero conocer a Shaoran debo de abrir los ojos y también si quiero ver quién más está en la habitación, ¿es normal sentir más emoción por conocer a Shaoran que por volver a ver a mi familia? Incluso siento miles de mariposas en mi estómago.

_"Ahora o nunca, Sakura"_ escucho la voz en mi cabeza.

**\- HASTA AQUÍ, ¿LES GUSTÓ? ESPERO QUE SÍ, NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SUS COMENTARIOS :) MUCHAS GRACIAS POR CONTINUAR LEYENDO, LES RECUERDO QUE LOS AVANCES LOS PUBLICO EN LA PÁGINA DE FB. "SAKURA Y SHAORAN: PASE LO QUE PASE TODO ESTARÁ BIEN" UN BESO Y MIL GRACIAS! :))**


	14. Capítulo 13

**Capítulo 13**

Poco a poco voy abriendo los ojos, tengo miedo, demasiado, pero a la vez tengo una emoción creciendo, no sé cómo describirla, ni siquiera sé que nombre ponerle a esa emoción, es todo tan confuso.

–¿Y bien?

Sábanas blancas, pequeños tubos conectados en mi brazo, pestañeo varias veces, ¿les puedo jugar una broma? Tengo la mirada baja, sé que todos están en espera de una repuesta, y quiero darles esa respuesta, pero mi voz no pone de su parte.

–¿Sakura? –escucho a mamá–

–¿Hadita?

De acuerdo, esa es la voz que necesitaba escuchar para que mi cerebro reaccione, pestañeo varias veces, comienzo a mirar a mi alrededor, ¡Puedo ver! ¡Puedo verlos! Mamá está increíble y papá, me quedo sin palabras, es como si no hubiesen pasado los años en ellos.

Yukito tiene abrazado a una joven de cabello oscuro, con un traje de ballet, ¿será Nakuru? Kaho y Touya están en un lado, ninguno ha cambiado, tengo muchas ganas de llorar, un nudo en la garganta se me forma a cada momento.

–¿Te duele la cabeza? –giro hacia donde escucho la voz– ¿Sakura?

Ojos claros, cabello castaño, definitivamente de la edad de mis papás, es el doctor Li, aclaro mi garganta para poder hablar, todos esperan que diga algo.

–No –digo con un hilo de voz, me cuesta, siento la garganta seca–

–¿Puedes ver? –estoy más que segura que se ha dado cuenta que si veo, no sé por qué lo pregunta–

–Si

¿Es mi imaginación o todos estaban conteniendo la respiración? El suspiro que sueltan me sobresalta un poco, aun no me acostumbro a la luz, no me duele la cabeza, sin embargo, me lastima, cierro mis ojos de nuevo, necesito descansar un momento.

–Espero que no te moleste, pero tendremos que adelantar los estudios –informa el doctor Li– ¿te molesta la luz?

–Si

–Tendrás que usar unos lentes oscuros por un tiempo, al menos mientras te deja de molestar la luz, bueno, hay alguien que muere por estar cerca de ti…

Una sonrisa se cuela por mis labios, ¿estará hablando de Shaoran? ¿cómo iba el round? Sakura cero; Sentimientos, pues mis sentimientos van ganando, y por mucho.

–¡Sakura! ¡Lo siento, lo siento mucho, no fue mi intención! –la voz de Lian hace que deje de divagar, creo que debo dejar de imaginarme cosas, abro mis ojos, aunque me moleste, esa pequeña me agrada demasiado–

Una pequeña de tez clara, cabello negro y largo y ojos castaños está frente a mí, tal y como se describió, es bellísima.

–Hola Lian, entonces ¿cuánto me dijiste que mides? –sus ojitos brillan, a pesar de que la tienen en la silla de ruedas–

–¿Me puedes ver? ¡Abuelo! ¡Sakura ve! –comienza a gritar y a removerse en la silla, la intentan controlar, está demasiado emocionada–

–Lian, sino te calmas ordenaré que te lleven a casa –la reprende el doctor Li–

Miro un poco más allá del doctor Li y de Lian, hay alguien que se inclina cerca de la pequeña, solo puedo ver su cabello castaño, un tanto alborotado, se pone de cuclillas dándome la espalda y hablando con Lian.

–Creo que es mejor que todos salgamos, Sakura debe descansar, mañana le aplicaremos los estudios pertinentes –explica el doctor Li–

–¿Mañana? Es noche buena, luego navidad, no –comienzo a protestar– no quiero estar en un hospital esos días.

El silencio se apodera de la habitación, pues qué esperaban, que solo asienta con la cabeza y me quede en el hospital, pues están demasiado equivocados, no puedo quedarme aquí.

–Es necesario que te hagan estudios, hija es por tu bien –veo a papá acercarse–

–No digo que no me haré los estudios, solo quiero que pasen estos días, por favor –al fin puedo ver si mi mirada tierna los enternece, veo a Yukito acercarse a mí y besar mi frente, ya no solo lo siento, ¡Lo puedo ver! –

Espero que digan algo, nadie emite sonido alguno, ¿acaso quieren torturarme más? Es demasiado, la luz sigue molestando, y sin pensarlo llevo mi mirada hacia Lian y con quien quiera que esté hablando, sigue en cuclillas, ¿por qué no se levanta?

–De acuerdo, pero el veintiséis vendrás al hospital para hacerte la valoración, necesitamos cerciorarnos de muchas cosas –centro mi atención al doctor Li–

–¿Puede que mi vista sea pasajera? –los nervios comienzan a hacer acto de presencia–

–No, tú naciste bien, la pérdida de la vista fue a raíz de un accidente, pero me llama mucho la atención la manera que te llevó a recuperarla, y no entiendo por qué los médicos que te atendían no se percataron de nada –sus facciones están endurecidas, está enojado–

–La pérdida de la vista tras un accidente llega a ser pasajero, por días, semanas, meses, es muy poco probable que sea por años, cuando se prolonga es cuando se comienza a pensar en operaciones para poder recuperarla –yo conozco esa voz, la voz que está explicando eso es la de Shaoran, no puedo evitar que mi corazón de saltos triples al escucharlo, trato de encontrarlo, quiero verlo– en tú caso, desde los estudios nos iba a arrojar que no necesitabas operación, y en caso de que la necesitaras, iba a ser una muy sencilla.

–Según me habías dicho, eres pediatra, ¿cómo sabes todo eso? –no puedo estar molesta, sus motivos habrá tenido para ocultarme esa información, una sonrisa se cuela por mis labios, ya no puedo esperar para verlo–

Un silencio incómodo comienza a instalarse en la habitación, la vocecita de Lian se hace escuchar, comienza a aclararse la garganta.

–Sakura, mido así de grande –lo sabía, esa vez hizo el movimiento con sus manos, mismo que está haciendo ahora– y este guapo que está aquí conmigo es mi tío, el médico Shaoran Li –anuncia la pequeña con mucho orgullo–

Al fin se levanta el que estaba a los pies de Lian, creo que todos pueden escuchar lo acelerado de mis latidos, tengo miedo de que alguna de esas máquinas comience a sonar para delatarme más.

–Lian siempre exagera –pestañeo varias veces, la luz lastima, pero no quiero cerrar los ojos, no quiero perderme esta revelación, al fin voy a verlo–

–¿Shaoran? –muero de emoción, no me importa si es guapo o no, solo quiero verlo, ahora que puedo–

–Hola hadita.

Decir que estoy sin aliento es poco, es del tamaño de Touya y Yukito, cabello castaño oscuro, ojos, ¿cómo los describió? Ah sí, color ámbar, una sonrisa increíble, se parece al doctor Li, solo que mucho más joven ¿sigo soñando?

–Ya me dejaste sordo con tanta emoción –dice con sarcasmo, todos comienza a reír, en verdad, yo no sé qué decir, ¿aún puedo hablar? –

–Me encanta tu sonrisa –logro hablar, una media sonrisa se asoma en sus labios, esos que probé hace horas, antes de bailar–

–A mí me encantan tus ojos, y lamento haberte mentido, reaccionas muy mal cuando te quieren hacer estudios o te hablaban sobre la posibilidad de ver, tenía miedo de que me lanzaras a tu perro.

Todos vuelven a reír por su comentario, es que ¿se puede ser tan guapo? Comenzaré mi lista de galanes como la de Suki, y ya tengo el primer lugar, Shaoran lo ocupa y ciertamente, dudo que alguien lo baje de ese nivel. Las risas se van apagando, sin darme cuenta, solo estamos él y yo.

–Creo que tendremos que improvisar nuestra cita, no tengo idea a qué hora te deje salir mi papá –pestañeo varias veces, me está lastimando la luz, creo que Shaoran se da cuenta, porque lo veo acercarse al interruptor y apagar la luz– ¿así estás mejor?

Sus actos me dejan sin palabras, diría que mis ojos se están acostumbrando a la oscuridad, sin embargo, sería mentira, mis ojos ya están acostumbrados, sobre todo tomando en cuenta que estuve cuatro años así.

–¿Cita? Creo haberte dicho que los amigos no tienen citas –tenía la esperanza de que me hiciera callar con un beso, pero esta vez no pasó–

–¿Cuántos besos necesitas para darte cuenta de que lo que hay entre nosotros es más que amistad? –su pregunta me deja sin palabras, ¿tiene el poder de leer la mente? Si es así, que alguien me lo diga ya para dejar de pensar–

–Apenas nos conocemos, no puede haber algo entre nosotros.

Mi corazón quiere darle un golpe a mi cerebro, no puedo creer lo que estoy diciendo, cuando en realidad muero por lo que él dice, debo dejar de razonar y solo dejarme llevar, ¿por qué en estos momentos la voz en mi cabeza no hace su aparición?

–Sabes, tú me has cambiado la vida, desde que te vi, en el parque, y actué como un cretino, pero tengo justificación –puedo ver su silueta, a pesar de la oscuridad, ¡dios mío, apiádate de mí! – en poco tiempo tú me enseñaste mucho, tu manera de sonreír aunque no podías ver, siempre tratabas de salir adelante, de hecho, yo me iba a hacer cargo de tú caso, sin embargo, en el último momento desistí, le cedí el caso a mí papá –sus palabras me sorprenden, nunca me hubiese imaginado eso– me gustas mucho Sakura, por eso quería que tuviésemos una cita después del recital, quería confesarte todo lo que siento, y tú no lo sabes, pero a ti te conozco desde hace un año tal vez un poco más, te vi en pediatría, pero nunca imaginé volver a verte.

–¿Por qué me preguntaste ayer qué te hice? –aún resuena en mi cabeza esa pregunta y quiero una respuesta–

El silencio se vuelve a adueñar de la habitación, solo se escuchan nuestras respiraciones, estoy al límite, no puedo creer todo lo que está pasando, es casi irreal.

–Porque me has cambiado, ¿recuerdas lo que comentó mi papá el día que te llevé a la casa? –asiento levemente con la cabeza, quiero que prosiga– desde que acabé la universidad y la especialidad, me dediqué al trabajo, por algunos inconvenientes del pasado, tú has hecho que salga de mi propia oscuridad, que aunque puedo ver, yo vivía día a día a oscuras y tú sin poder ver, me enseñabas muchas cosas, podía ver a través de tus ojos.

–No puedo creer que vivieras en oscuridad… entonces, ¿cuál será la cita? –el ambiente se está llenando de tensión, es mejor cambiar de tema, de nada sirve hablar del pasado, tal vez con el tiempo, él logre explicarme más–

–¿La dejamos para mañana? Sé que es un día familiar, pero una pequeña escapada no nos vendría mal –su tono juguetón me encanta, por instinto elevo mis manos hasta tocar su cara, tiene una sonrisa, me encanta, necesito acostumbrarme a la luz para poder disfrutar de su sonrisa–

–¿No trabajas? No quiero interrumpir tus labores –de nuevo pensando con el cerebro, ¿no hay un botón de apagado para darle todo el mando a mi corazón? –

–Ya lo hablé con mi papá, me dará el día, con la condición de hacer guardia toda la noche, no puedes decirme que no.

La burbuja que teníamos creado se estalló con los gritos y seguida de la luz en todo su esplendor, tengo que cubrirme los ojos antes de volver a quedar sin vista.

–¡Puedes ver! ¡Por qué soy la última en enterarse! –los gritos de Tomoyo resuenan en toda la habitación–

–Puedes dejar de gritar, o en vez de ciega quedaré sorda –me quejo, la risa de Shaoran también resuena por la habitación, es la misma risa que escuché en el parque–

–Lo siento, me emocioné, tía Nadeshiko me contó que estabas en el hospital, me asusté demasiado… oh, ¿interrumpí algo?

Al fin repara en nosotros, quisiera gritarle que ¡SÍ!, que interrumpió, pero no puedo, es mi prima, además, todavía me queda la cita con Shaoran, que bonito se escucha eso.

–Para nada, iré a ver a qué hora le darán de alta, por cierto, apaga la luz, le molesta –es el último comentario de Shaoran antes de salirse–

–¡Gracias! –grita Tomoyo una vez que sale Shaoran–

Entorno un poco los ojos, a pesar de la recomendación, Tomoyo no apaga la luz, me está inspeccionando, es algo tedioso.

–Tú y el médico que acaba de salir, ¿qué se traen? –aun con mis ojos entornados, puedo ver como Tomoyo eleva una ceja–

–Nada, somos amigos… Tomoyo, apaga la luz por favor, me lastima –de repente me surge la necesidad de frotar los ojos, en el último instante, evito hacerlo–

–Lo lamento, se me olvidó.

Entorno un poco los ojos para ver qué está haciendo, una vez que la luz ha sido apagada, puedo abrirlos de nuevo sin ninguna molestia.

–¡Es increíble que ya puedas ver! ¡Sakura, volverás a hacer la de antes!

Su emoción me ensordece, está contenta por mí, aunque creo que no le ha caído el veinte de que ya no me podrá vestir a su antojo, ya podré decidir qué usar, ¡adiós a los vestidos con el frío!

–Me harán unos estudios, solo espero que todo salga bien, al menos me estoy librando del quirófano –con tan solo pronunciarlo siento como se me eriza la piel–

–Todo estará bien, tienes que aprender a ser más positiva, por cierto… –comienza a decir vacilante– hay alguien afuera, y quiere verte.

–¿Quién?

–¿No te lo puedes imaginar? A veces me encantaría parecerme a ti para ver si así me hace caso –escucho el suspiro de Tomoyo, no puedo decirle que Eriol me ha pedido consejos para acercarse a ella, pero tampoco quiero que se siga imaginando cosas que no son y que nunca serán–

–No necesitas parecerte a mí para llamar la atención, y tampoco necesitas clases de piano –puedo ver su silueta a pesar de la oscuridad, sin embargo, no puedo ver si sonríe, si se sonroja o qué expresión tiene, en verdad que necesito acostumbrarme a la luz–

–¿Quién te dijo? Necesitaba una excusa para acercarme, aunque creo que es mala idea, me cuesta fallar para que crea que si necesito las clases –la veo cruzarse de brazos– no sé como soportas la oscuridad, abriré la cortina para que entre un poco de claridad, necesito verte, y tú debes acostumbrarte a la luz, porque ya volviste a ver.

Es su manera de cambiar el tema, y se lo agradezco, incluso a mí me está poniendo incómoda, no son reclamos, se podría tomar así, aunque sé que ella no sería capaz, de todos modos, no es mí culpa, siempre he marcado distancia con todos, bueno casi todos, creo que con Shaoran no aprendí a marcar distancia y por eso tenemos esa relación de "no amigos" "más que amigos" o lo que sea que somos.

La poca luz que logra entrar en la habitación no me lastima, puedo abrir completamente los ojos sin sentir malestar, es un avance.

–Estuve a oscuras cuatro años, uno se acostumbra –sonrío– te cortaste el cabello ¿por qué? –no lo tiene muy corto, pero no es el mismo largo que recuerdo–

–Quería cambiar un poco, estoy dejando que crezca y quiero hacerme unos mechones morados o tal vez me pinte las puntas de morado, aún no me decido, tengo muchas ganas de enseñarte todo lo que he hecho, ya no solo te lo voy a contar, podrás verlo, Sakura estoy muy emocionada.

–Me quedó claro cuando gritaste –digo sarcástica–

La puerta se abre y entra el doctor Li, seguido de mi papá y mis hermanos, también entra una enfermera que, sin nada de cortesía, aparta a Tomoyo y comienza a quitarme los pequeños tubos del suero que me tenían conectado.

–Bueno, señorita Kinomoto, podrá irse a su casa, te veré el veintiséis sin falta, te tengo programado a las diez de la mañana, no sé cuanto tiempo nos vaya a tomar –dice el doctor Li, mirando unas hojas–

–Aquí estará media hora antes –asegura Touya–

Veo que todos se estrechan sus manos, mientras la enfermera malhumorada me ayuda a sentarme en la cama, ahora entiendo mi incomodidad, sigo con el traje de ballet, puedo decir que es precioso, un leotardo blanco con pequeñas cuentas de colores dorado y rosa, una falda de tul rosa y blanco que también tiene unas pequeñas cuentas ¿cuánto tiempo habrá pasado Tomoyo elaborándolo? Porque de lo que sí estoy segura, es que Tomoyo lo hizo.

–Nos encantaría que asistieran a la cena de navidad –escucho decir a mí papá y de pronto la ropa me deja de importar–

–Gracias, le comentaré a mi esposa, no sé si tiene algo planeado –veo que sonríe el doctor Li, ¿así se verá Shaoran cuando crezca? Tienen la misma sonrisa.

Ambos se enfrascan en una conversación, olvidando que me quiero ir del hospital, incluso Touya y Yukito se suman, no quiero ser grosera, se ven animados conversando, después de vivir en tensión, creo que al fin se están dando la oportunidad de relajarse.

–Hola cerecito –escucho de repente, no puedo evitar sonreír, es mi amigo, me giro un poco para mirarlo, cabello negro azulado, tiene lentes tal y como me dijo, no puedo distinguir el color de sus ojos por la poca luz, pero al menos lo puedo ver–

–Eres alto, no me había percatado de eso –veo que se le dibuja una sonrisa en el rostro– ¿cómo acabó el recital? ¿Nakuru está por aquí?

–Hiragizawa, cuidado con mi hermana –Touya se acerca con todo y el malhumor que lo caracteriza–

–Todo salió estupendo, Nakuru llegó hace un rato, ¿no la has visto? –ni siquiera le respondió a Touya–

–Hola Hiragizawa, ¿qué te he dicho de decirle cerecito a mi hermanita? –Yukito pasa un brazo posesivo por mis hombros, dos contra uno, ¿se puede ser más cruel? –

–Es el significado de su nombre, no sabía que lo habían patentado –responde malhumorado, eso no solía pasar antes, al menos no me percataba de eso, es decir, siempre había risas, ¿por qué ahora se portan así? De Touya es normal, pero Yukito…–

–Ya, cálmense los tres –los reprendo, alguien debe de poner orden– gracias por venir Eriol, hablamos luego.

Yukito me sigue sujetando, mientras que Touya me pasa unos lentes oscuros, una vez que me los pongo, comenzamos a avanzar por los pasillos, aun con los lentes puestos, me lastima un poco la luz, Touya me explica que es normal, llevo cuatro casi cinco años a oscuras.

Cuando llegamos a la casa, no puedo evitar que mis ojos se cristalicen, tantas veces que me imaginé volver a ver cada rincón y ahora lo puedo hacer, pero lo que más me gusta es ver a un perro, ¿uno? No, son dos perros que vienen corriendo hacia a mí.

–Te dije que regresaría Spi –dice papá a mí lado–

Ahora tengo dos perros que cuidar y lo mejor es que ellos no tendrán que cuidar de mí, me siento en uno de los sillones para jugar un momento con ellos, es diferente ahora, todo será diferente ahora.

–Cerezo, tú celular no deja de sonar.

Le quito mi celular de las manos a Touya, aunque lo más probable es que ya haya visto quien me llama, ¿qué más da? Una sonrisa se instala en mi rostro, el nombre de Shaoran está en la pantalla, alzo la mirada para ver que todos me están prestando atención, ¡qué incómodo es esto!

Sin decir nada, me dirijo a mí habitación, me aseguro de que esté cerrada la puerta y después de toda la ceremonia pulso el botón para contestar.

–Hola –estoy nerviosa, no es la primera vez que hablo con él por teléfono, sin embargo, aún siento nervios–

–Hola hadita, no me pude despedir de ti, tuve que llevar a Lian a casa –unos pequeños gritos se escuchan, y luego la voz de alguien llamando a Shaoran–

–¿Por qué grita Lian? ¿Está bien? –no puedo evitar preocuparme–

–Está emocionada porque está la familia reunida y les está contando de una bailarina muy hermosa, ya sabes como es –otra vez los grititos, seguidos del nombre de Shaoran–

–¿Por qué te llaman? Bueno, se escucha que dicen tú nombre –digo un tanto tímida, no puedo evitarlo–

–Quieren saber con quién hablo, pero Lian ya se encargó de decirles que estoy hablando con su tía Sakura. –de pronto es como si el gato me hubiese comido la lengua, como que la temperatura se hubiese elevado e hiciera demasiado calor y hasta comezón me dio, ¡dijo tía Sakura! – Hadita, ¿sigues ahí?

–Yo… Este… si, aquí estoy –¡los nervios! Me traicionan–

–Mañana paso por ti, ¿a las diez está bien? ¿O se te hace muy temprano?

–A las diez está bien –me apresuro a decir– ¿podría saber a dónde vamos?

–¿Confías en mí? –hay silencio, si confío en él, pero no me gustan las sorpresas y creo habérselo dicho–

–Sí

–Entonces, paso por ti a las diez, descansa hadita, debo de ir con Lian antes de que diga que ya te pedí matrimonio…

No me dio tiempo de responderle, no creo que Lian sea capaz de decir algo así, aunque, si ya les informó quién soy para ella, ¡Me muero de vergüenza! Y todavía no conozco a las hermanas de Shaoran. Una cita con Shaoran, tendré una cita con él y estoy muy emocionada, no solo ya lo vi, sino que también tendré una cita, pasaré el día con él, y aunque ya he pasado un día con él, este será diferente, porque puedo ver, con un poco de dificultad, pero ya lo puedo ver.

**¿CÓMO VAMOS? ESPERO QUE BIEN ¿DE ESTA HISTORIA QUIEREN LA PERSPECTIVA DE SHAORAN? **

**ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS :) UN BESO Y MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS POR CONTINUAR LEYENDO ESTA HISTORIA ;)**


	15. Capítulo 14

**Capítulo 14**

La mañana llegó muy de prisa, la luz en la ventana comienza a lastimarme, y esta vez no es un sueño, no sé qué hora es, tendré que correr las cortinas antes de dormirme para evitar molestias, por lo menos en un tiempo.

No me quiero despertar, por primera vez, después de mucho tiempo, quiero seguir durmiendo, como si todo hubiese sido una pesadilla, un mal sueño, me cubro mi cara con la almohada, no soporto la luz, y tampoco quiero levantarme a correr las cortinas.

–Ya puedes ver y no lo disfrutas –escucho la voz de Yukito–

–Tengo sueño… como no a ti te torturaron ayer –me quejo, toda la noche recordaba los gritos que pegaba y las ganas de llorar por no poder tallar mis ojos, me hicieron sufrir mucho–

–Tú solita te torturaste, te recuerdo que sí hubieses dicho desde un principio tus dolores, nada de eso hubiese ocurrido –me reprende, eso es raro en él–

–El hubiera no existe –apunto– ¿puedes correr las cortinas? Me lastima mucho la luz.

Aun sigo con la almohada en mi cara, escucho que suspira, mi audición sigue al máximo, espero que no cambie esa parte.

–Listo, cerecito, ¿qué te traes con Eriol?

Su pregunta me sorprende, aparto poco a poco la almohada, la habitación está un poco iluminada, pero no me lastima que es lo más importante.

–¿Qué me traigo de qué? –entorno un poco los ojos para mirarlo–

–Es demasiado cariñoso contigo, aunque te lo tomes a broma, hay algo que no termina de gustarme –está serio–

–Es un amigo, y para que estés tranquilo, a él le gusta Tomoyo –tal vez ese dato no lo debí decir– le he dejado en claro que solo seremos amigos –me encojo de hombros, es la verdad, creo haber sido clara con él–

–Bien, por cierto, te está esperando el amigo de Touya, aunque para serte sincero, creo que dejará de serlo, le está dando unas miradas matadoras que si fueran navajas estaría muerto el pobre –bromea Yukito, porque está bromeando o al menos eso espero–

–¿Amigo de Touya? –me quedo pensando un momento, no obtengo respuesta por su parte, se levanta y se va–

No me llevo con ningún amigo de Touya, no que yo recuerde, me ha dejado consternada por lo que dijo, tomo mi celular y veo la hora, ¡son las diez y treinta! ¡quedé con Shaoran a las diez! Esto no puede estarme pasando.

Me levanto de la cama y corro a mi vestidor, como lo supuse, todo en él son vestidos, la ventaja es que ya podré cambiarlo, en otro momento porque ahora se me hace tarde, tomo el primero que encuentro, un vestido de manga larga color beige con algunos detalles rosas, las mallas son color piel y me pongo unas botas bajas, a pesar de que el vestido tiene mangas, tomo un abrigo, más vale prevenir.

Tomo los lentes oscuros y me los pongo antes de salir, hasta donde recuerdo, la casa siempre ha estado muy bien iluminada, así que no me puedo arriesgar, espero que a Shaoran se le haya echo tarde, de lo contrario me estará esperando y ni siquiera he desayunado, claro está, que me puedo llevar el licuado, una de las ventajas de la dieta.

–¡Buenos días! –digo apenas entro a la cocina, a pesar de los lentes, la luz me lastima–

–Tú licuado de avena, plátano y leche, tu plato de fruta y un panqueque –miro a mamá emocionada, uno porque no me canso de mirarla es hermosa y dos, porque es la primera vez que me da un panqueque entero, siempre lo parte a la mitad, lo siento por Shaoran, pero tendrá que esperarme–

–Buenos días pequeña Sakura –papá tiene su típica sonrisa, extrañaba mucho verla– te están esperando en la sala –me informa–

–Se lo dije, pero la impuntualidad es un don de Sakura –dice Yukito, pica un poco de mi fruta–

–Dijiste un amigo de Touya y yo no me llevo con ningún amigo de Touya –como un poco de la fruta, muero de hambre, no recuerdo haber comido ayer–

–¿Estás segura? –escucho a Touya, un instante después ya está en mi campo de visión– lo único malo de que ya ves, es que no podré comer de tu comida –¡Y todavía lo admite! ¡Qué descaro! –

–Estoy más que segura, en primera porque tú no tienes amigos y en segunda, aunque los tuvieras, no me dejarías estar cerca de ellos.

Yukito y Touya se miran, la complicidad entre ellos es demasiada, aunque son como el sol y la luna, y discutan de vez en cuando, debo recalcar que es siempre por mi culpa, ambos tienen una complicidad inigualable, con la mirada.

–Cerecito, te llevas con un amigo de Touya, y si más no recuerdo, desde ayer lo quiere matar por llamarte "hadita" –esto último lo dice haciendo comillas con los dedos–

La fruta que como se me atora en la garganta, si consideré la posibilidad de que se llevaran, pero ¡qué sean amigos! Touya es un antiamigos, nunca ha tenido ninguno, la única que lo ha podido soportar es Kaho y mis respetos, porque ni siendo mi hermano lo aguanto.

Mi papá me alcanza el licuado, tomo un sorbo para calmarme, es que estos dos me quieren matar.

–Ni me lo recuerdes, solo porque es mi jefe, sino ya le hubiese partido la cara –dice Touya golpeando un puño contra su mano–

Bebo mi licuado, dejo de prestarle atención, me voy corriendo a lavarme los dientes, veo la hora, son las once ¡Qué impuntual soy! Eso no me pasaba cuando no podía ver, ¿en qué momento apagué las alarmas?

–Lo siento –digo casi sin aliento al llegar a la sala–

Ahí está, Shaoran con un pantalón café una playera blanca la cual cubre con su chaqueta verde, también tiene guantes y una bufanda.

–¿Hay demasiado frío afuera?

–Para mí sí, en Hong Kong no hace demasiado frío –me explica– ¿nos vamos? –lo veo sonreír–

¡Que bonito es verlo! Extiende su mano hacia mí, no dudo ni un segundo en tomarla, estoy embelesada mirándolo, y creo que así me la pasaré hasta que se me pase la novedad de ver.

–Espera –me detengo– debo avisar que saldré –digo apenada, con las prisas ni siquiera les comenté nada a mis papás– no tardo.

Me voy a la cocina, sé que podría gritar que luego vengo, sin embargo, tengo la necesidad de verlos y decirles, como ya dije antes, la novedad de ver, una vez que me acostumbre, volveré a la rutina, estoy segura.

–Vuelvo en un rato –les digo a todos, me acerco a mamá y le doy un beso en la mejilla, luego me acerco a papá a darle un beso también–

Regreso con Shaoran, ¿ya dije que se ve impresionante? No puedo creer que sea él, saludo a Spi y a Kero, están en el camino, es bonito poder verlos. Después de todo, los extrañaré cuando salga, igual y puede que los lleve conmigo, por costumbre.

–Te ves muy linda –toma mi mano y le da un beso, enseguida me sonrojo– ¿preparada para nuestra cita?

–¿Sigues con eso? –me coloco bien los lentes, se me resbalan y la luz me lastima–

–Solo vamos –tira de mí, para salir de casa–

Si dentro de mi casa las luces me lastiman, fuera es peor, la claridad es demasiada, creo que me convertiré en vampira o algo por el estilo, no soporto la luz.

–Te irás acostumbrando, deberás usar también un sombrero, por lo menos una o dos semanas, todo depende de los estudios que te practicarán –me explica–

Me ayuda a subir a su auto, es todo un caballero, me vuelvo a acomodar los lentes mientras él rodea el auto para subirse y luego comenzamos a irnos, estoy un poco intrigada, solo a dicho que será una cita, más no ha dicho en dónde, no tengo muchos datos, esto no me gusta nada.

–¿Por qué no tomaste mi caso? –necesito romper el hielo con algo de plática–

–Porque… –lo miro, está apretando el volante, lo está pensando demasiado–

–¿Shaoran? –insisto, quiero saber–

–Por ética –responde con un suspiro– te dije que te conozco desde hace un año, casi dos.

Me acomodo en el asiento, no sé que más preguntar, bueno, sí sé, el caso es que no sé cómo preguntárselo, y es demasiada información para mí, ayer dijo que me conoció en pediatría, lo que no sé es ¿qué tiene que ver eso con que no haya aceptado mi caso?

–Entonces hace casi dos años que vives en Tomoeda ¿cómo es que no te has acostumbrado al frío? –cambio de tema, luego encontraré la manera de sacarle información–

–No lo sé, hadita, eres demasiado curiosa –veo que se estaciona– llegamos.

Estoy por abrir la puerta, cuando lo veo rodear el auto y abrirla, es demasiado rápido y demasiado caballeroso, ¿tendrá alguna imperfección? Pongo mi mano para cubrirme los ojos.

–Déjame ver si tengo una gorra por aquí –dice mientras abre el maletero del auto–

Me quedo en un lado, me puedo mover, aunque prefiero esperarlo, algunos árboles no tienen hojas, es maravilloso ver, lo había olvidado, hasta los pocos colores que hay me gusta, en la noche se ha de ver más precioso.

–¡Encontré una! –lo escucho gritar victorioso– no combinará con tu ropa, pero sí te protegerá los ojos.

–Gracias, creí que con los lentes sería suficiente –dejo que me la ponga, me encanta su cercanía, por acto reflejo coloco mis manos en sus brazos y comienzo a hacer el recorrido hasta sus mejillas– lo siento, me acostumbré –siento mis mejillas arder–

–No te preocupes, ven… comencemos con la cita –se aparta de mí, para luego tomarme de la mano, mi corazón está muy feliz, yo estoy muy feliz–

Caminamos un momento, hasta llegar a una banca, no recuerdo este parque, antes del accidente, Tomoeda estaba en una serie de cambios, recuerdo que algunas partes estaban cerradas por construcciones, nunca llegué a ver el término de las obras, así que, estar en este parque y no reconocerlo no es novedad.

–Aquí te vi hace poco más de un mes –me explica– estaba de mal humor y me desquité contigo –alzo un poco la cabeza para mirarlo, me sorprende verlo como perdido en sus recuerdos, me encantaría tener una cámara para tomarle una foto– además, no te había reconocido.

–Recuerdo que luego me encontraste, cuando Spi me dejó, y recuerdo también que me dijiste que llevabas dos días en Tomoeda –Shaoran se gira para verme, tiene una media sonrisa–

–Dos días, dos meses, dos años, siempre fueron dos –se encoge de hombros– fue la primera interacción que tuve contigo, y me porté muy mal, por eso traté de componer las cosas.

–¿Mintiendo? Ese día ¿en verdad usaste el GPS? –entorno un poco los ojos, al estar parado y yo sentada, tengo que alzar la cabeza para mirarlo–

–Lo lamento, y no, no lo usé, ya conocía la academia, está cerca de mi casa –creo que se da cuenta de mi malestar, porque enseguida lo tengo de cuclillas frente a mí– cuando te alejaste, pedí informes, fui a mí casa y le dije a mi madre que había encontrado el lugar perfecto para que Lian entrara para aprender piano y además animarla por su operación.

–Usaste a tú sobrina, qué vergüenza doctor Li –pongo cara seria, aunque no me dura mucho, la sonrisa se me sale automáticamente– luego volviste a atacarme con tus comentarios mordaces –apunto–

–Sí, lo siento, ese día no fue mi día, estuve muy estresado, nada salía como quería, no era esa la forma en la que me imaginé acercarme a ti –toma mis manos– y aun así, me brindaste tu amistad, es algo que admiro de ti, confiaste en mí para llevarte a la academia, luego cuando salimos a caminar, aunque tampoco terminó como quería, en realidad, creo que siempre la regaba.

–No pasa nada, ya pasó, también me ayudaste mucho, entonces ¿a este parque llegaba con Spi? –cambio de tema, prefiero ver su sonrisa, es más bonita que la mirada sombría que está teniendo en este momento–

–Sí, ¿no lo conocías? –con el reflejo del sol, sus ojos quedan más claros, tal vez luego pueda ver cómo se ven, con los lentes oscuros todo se ve diferente–

–No, creo que hay muchas cosas que han cambiado en cuatro años, yo cambié.

Me sorprendí mucho en la mañana que me arregle, ver mi cabello largo, hasta el día del accidente, lo tenía por encima de mis hombros, ahora, está mucho más largo, lo sentía, y ahora ya puedo verlo.

–Y tú me cambiaste, en fin… ¿sabías que tú papá nos invitó a la cena de navidad en tú casa? –¿qué si lo recuerdo? ¡qué preguntas hace! Si estuve presente en ese momento–

–Sí, algo escuché –me muestro un poco indiferente, debo de hacerme la difícil ¿no? –

–¿Con que eso escuchaste? No puedo esperar a la noche, te tengo un regalo de navidad –lo miro con curiosidad, mientras el busca algo en su bolsillo del pantalón–

Saca una pequeña caja, la pone frente a mí y la abre con extrema lentitud, me está torturando. Una pequeña pulsera está dentro de la caja, y como si eso fuera poco, al sacarla, puedo ver que lleva una flor, muy parecida al collar que me dio mamá el día que perdí la vista.

–Recuerdo haber visto esta flor en un collar que usas, además, es muy parecida a la flor de cerezo, apenas la vi, pensé en ti –lo veo esbozar una sonrisa, me quedo sin palabras, a pesar de todo lo que estaba sintiendo, no pasó por mi cabeza comprarle algo, compré para todos, menos para él, bueno Eriol lo hizo, en mi defensa, no podía ver–

–Gracias –digo apenas salgo de mi ensimismamiento– yo no te tengo nada –muerdo leve mi labio– lo siento.

–Mi mejor regalo, eres tú –me guiña un ojo–

¡Calor! Siento demasiado calor, a pesar de la baja temperatura, pero es que él me pone de nervios, más con lo que dice, hasta el corazón siento que se me saldrá de mi pecho de lo rápido que late.

–Sakura… –no lo dejo terminar–

–Ya sé, ya sé… respira –respondo, él se tiene la culpa que hasta se me olvide respirar, Shaoran ríe por mi comentario, no le veo la gracias–

–Eres única –dice entre risas– quiero seguir mirando a través de tus ojos –pestañeo varias veces y esta vez no es por molestia, sino porque se está acercando– déjame ser parte de tu vida, estar contigo –nuestras narices se rozan, más bien, él las roza– el único regalo de navidad que quiero es una respuesta a una simple pregunta –mis ojos pasean de su mirada a sus labios, siento la calidez de su aliento, sus manos en mis mejillas no ayudan, me estremezco–

–¿Qué pregunta? –trago el nudo que se me ha formado en la garganta, ¿podrá notar lo nerviosa que estoy? –

No dice nada, me sigue torturando con su caricia, con su roce, con su mirada, con su voz, me tortura siendo él, ¡Dios mío, apiádate de mí!

–Te la diré cuando te lleve a tu casa, así tendrás tiempo para pensarlo, sin presiones –el muy cruel se aparta de mí, literalmente estoy con la boca abierta, estaba esperando un beso, no que se aparte–

–Eres muy injusto –me quejo, y no precisamente porque no me quiera decir la pregunta ahora, sino por lo otro, lo que estaba ansiando– Espera, ¿cómo te daré la respuesta? Ayer dijiste que tendrás guardia en la noche –frunzo leve mi entrecejo–

–Existe algo llamado teléfono, tienes mi número, me puedes enviar un mensaje o hacer una llamada, cualquiera de las dos opciones es válida –tira un poco de mi brazo– ven aún falta un poco para regresarte.

Caminamos un buen rato por el parque, definitivamente, Shaoran es una persona muy interesante, tan joven y ya es jefe en el área de oftalmología, y todo por méritos propios, al menos eso dice, y confío en él.

–Aquí venden un chocolate caliente muy delicioso con malvaviscos –me informa al llegar a un pequeño puesto que está al cruzar la calle– ven, tienes que probarlo.

Avanzo lo más rápido que puedo, el me está arrastrando prácticamente, está más ansioso por tomar ese chocolate.

–Shaoran, despacio… no se va a ir a ningún lado ese lugar –comienzo a reír, el peor de los momentos para hacerlo–

–Te dije que soy adicto al chocolate –ambos reímos, lo gracioso es que no sé de qué, no hay nada de gracia en lo que hacemos–

–¿Y por eso me arrastras? –Shaoran frena en seco, se gira a mí y me acomoda bien la gorra–

–Lo siento, no me di cuenta –sonríe apenado– caminemos.

Llegamos hasta el lugar, pide dos chocolates calientes con mucho malvavisco, creo que nos dará un ataque diabético, más a él, la cantidad de malvaviscos que le echa a su chocolate es desorbitante. Yo por mi parte, trato de contenerme, en primera, porque se supone que no debo de comer esto, la mugre dieta, y en segunda, porque no soy muy fan de tantos malvaviscos en mi chocolate.

–Si mamá ve lo que estoy tomando es capaz de dejarme sin comer el resto del día –sonrío por mi comentario–

–Te cuida demasiado, con el ejercicio que haces bailando, no es tanto para tener una dieta rigurosa –comenta–

–Estoy acostumbrada, además no es muy rigurosa, solo cuido el desayuno y la cena, en el almuerzo es casi libre –le doy un sorbo a mi chocolate– ¿Estarás el día que me hagan los estudios?

–Como médico, no –hace una pausa– ¿quieres que esté contigo?

Hasta la pregunta ofende, había dicho que tengo que hacerme la difícil, bueno pues es una tarea complicada con Shaoran presente.

–¡Sakura! –escucho que gritan mi nombre, ¿por qué hay gente tan inoportuna? – Lo siento, ¿interrumpo?

–Hola Tomoyo, no para nada –esbozo la mejor de mis sonrisas para evitar que vea que sí me moleta la interrupción, no esperaba encontrármela–

–Hola cerecito, ¿cómo te encuentras? –veo a Eriol junto a Tomoyo, esto si es nuevo, ya tienen salidas–

–Bien, me molesta un poco la luz, la claridad en general, pero me iré acostumbrando ¿verdad Shaoran? –dirijo mi mirada a él, está muy callado–

–Sí, en un tiempo más ya no sentirás molestias –comenta con la mirada fija en ¿Eriol? ¿Es enserio que él también le tendrá filo? –

–Nosotros les dejamos, al rato tienes mucho que explicarme Kinomoto –dice Tomoyo enarcando una ceja–

–Lo mismo digo Daidouji –también enarco una ceja–

–Nos vemos cerecito, hablamos luego –comenta Eriol antes de ir con Tomoyo–

Los sigo con la mirada, hasta que desaparecen de mi campo de visión, ¿será que están teniendo una cita? En verdad espero que las cosas entre ellos funcionen, aunque siento que será un poco complicado, Tomoyo debe de volver a París, según comentó tiene trámites pendientes.

–¿Por qué te dice cerecito? Creí que solo te llaman así tus hermanos –escucho a Shaoran–

–Costumbre, primero me llamaba así para molestar a mis hermanos, luego se quedó con la costumbre de llamarme así –tomo otro sorbo de chocolate, ya está frio–

–Le gustas ¿a ti te gusta?

¿Soy yo o Shaoran está molesto? No, molesto no, lo que le sigue, no sé en qué le afecta que me llame así.

–No Shaoran, no me gusta –dejo en blanco los ojos, aunque no lo pueda ver por los lentes que traigo puesto–

–¿Fue tú novio? –lo veo apoyar sus codos en la mesa y recargar su cabeza en sus manos–

–No, tampoco fue mi novio, es solo un amigo ¿a qué viene todo este interrogatorio? –frunzo el ceño–

–Es demasiado cariñoso contigo, hay algo entre ustedes.

Al fin le encuentro un defecto, se enoja con facilidad, más bien, se pone celoso, ¿celoso? ¿Shaoran Celoso? Lo que uno puede notar más rápido cuando puede ver, antes solo era el cambio en su voz, ahora, hasta su expresión corporal puedo ver.

–Es mi amigo, lo conozco desde hace tres años y me ha ayudado mucho –me encojo de hombros– solo amistad hay entre nosotros –concluyo–

–Pues no te mira precisamente con ojos de amigo –respira hondo, y yo también lo hago, antes de darle una patada o algo para que entre en razón–

–Quiero que estés conmigo el día de los estudios, por favor –cambio de tema, es la mejor táctica para evitar conflictos, hoy ya la he usado bastante, la sonrisa que me dedica es tan hermosa, tan hipnótica, tan… tan… tan Shaoran, que no creo cansarme en verla–

–Revisaré qué tengo que hacer ese día, si lo puedo cambiar todo, con gusto te acompaño, hadita –al fin, el momento incómodo pasó, ya está más relajado–

Después del chocolate con malvaviscos a Shaoran se le ocurre la grandiosa de idea de ir a visitar a Lian, la pobre debe de estar en cama, a pesar de que su operación fue todo un éxito, a ella le falta la rehabilitación, la cual según Shaoran durará como seis meses o más dependiendo de la constancia y dedicación que le ponga la pequeña.

Llegamos a su casa y en seguida se siente calor, y esta vez no es por la cercanía de Shaoran, creo que tienen demasiada elevada la temperatura dentro de la casa, enseguida veo a Shaoran quitarse la bufanda que traía enrollada en su cuello y los guantes.

–¡Quiero a mí tío aquí!

Se escuchan los gritos de Lian, enseguida Shaoran corre, no sé lo que pasa, sin embargo, voy tras él, igual y puede que se haya lastimado.

_"No es momento para pensar en cosas negativas"_ me reprende la vocecita en mi cabeza.

–Xiao Lang no está, ¡compórtate Lian! –veo a una castaña parecida a Lian, debe de ser su madre–

Otros gritos hacen que deje de prestar atención a Lian, alcanzo a ver a por lo menos cinco niños que vienen corriendo, cada uno tendrá entre diez años, no estoy muy segura. Rodean a Shaoran y hablan al mismo tiempo, otras tres castañas llegan tras ellos.

No sé cómo lo logra, pero todos hacen silencio apenas él alza la voz, incluso las hermanas, y se supone que son las mayores, es todo un caos esta casa, a comparación de la mía.

–Obedezcan a sus madres, y dejen de correr, rompen algo les van a regañar por la abuela –los reprende Shaoran– si me disculpan, me llama mi changuita.

Los niños protestan, al parecer no es un secreto que el tío Shaoran tiene una preferida, voy tras Shaoran, siento que se ha olvidado de mí, apenas entramos a la habitación, los gritos de Lian son más agudos.

–¿Por qué le estás gritando a tú mamá? ¿Qué te he dicho? –la reprende Shaoran–

–Gracias al cielo que llegaste, no quiere ir a su rehabilitación –comenta la castaña– Meiling fue en busca de ayuda en el hospital–

–¿Meiling llegó? –Shaoran no espera respuesta, se acerca más a Lian y algo le susurra–

Tal como me pasó la primera vez que me trajo a su casa, me siento una intrusa, a pesar de que vine a visitar a Lian, con todo el relajo que hay presente es casi imposible, en menos de dos minutos, Shaoran ya reprendió a casi toda su familia.

–¿Tú quién eres? –escucho a la hermana de Shaoran, ¿y ahora que hago? Mi cerebro no reacciona–

–¡Tía Sakura! –grita Lian, si mi cerebro no reaccionaba, ahora con lo que dijo Lian es imposible que reaccione–

–¿Tía Sakura? –es lo único que le entiendo, porque enseguida comienza a hablar en un idioma un tanto diferente, no logro captar lo que están diciendo–

Me acerco a Lian, más tarde le pregunto a Shaoran qué es lo que estaban hablando, aunque tampoco me importa, vine a visitar a mi pequeña fan, no esperaba encontrarme con todo el caos.

–Debes ir a tu rehabilitación –comienzo a decirle– ¿sino cómo podrás bailar? Me dijiste que quieres ser una bailarina de ballet.

–Es cansado, me estiran mi pierna y luego me la doblan, me duele –se queja–

–Aunque duela, debes de ir y hacer lo que te pidan, quiero que entres a la academia de ballet y bailar a tu lado –acaricio su carita–

–De acuerdo, cuando venga tía Mei le pediré que me lleve a mi rehabilitación –sonríe–

–No sé cómo lo logras, pero siempre consigues convencerla –escucho a Shaoran– ven quiero presentarte a mis hermanas –Shaoran tira de mi brazo y comenzamos a avanzar, los nervios otra vez se apoderan de mí–

Llegamos a la sala, ahí están la señora Ieran y supongo que las cuatro castañas son las hermanas de Shaoran, no entiendo por qué todos son castaños, ninguna heredó el cabello negro de la señora Ieran.

Una a una me las va presentando, la mamá de Lian se llama Feimei, es muy linda, la pequeña se parece mucho a ella a excepción por el tono de cabello. Las otras tres tienen a sus pequeños corriendo por todo el patio.

–De haber sabido que venías, hubiese preparado algo –comenta la señora Ieran–

–No se preocupe, solo pasé a saludar a Lian –sonrío, ¿qué más puedo hacer? –

–Bienvenida a la familia –dice una de las hermanas de Shaoran, logrando que mis mejillas se sonrojen–

–Ammm… gracias –miro a Shaoran, al parecer le divierte la situación, no puedo desmentirla, dejaría como una mentirosa a Lian, y él tampoco hace o dice nada para cambiar la situación–

Después de media hora en su casa, por fin estamos yendo a la mía, no es que no me agrade pasar tiempo con su familia, pero son demasiado efusivas, ahora entiendo por qué Lian es así, lo ha heredado, Shaoran no es así, es demasiado serio. Un rato después, Shaoran se estaciona frente a mi casa, se gira un poco en mi dirección y sonríe.

–¿Te gustó la cita? –lo miro divertida–

–¿Es la pregunta que debo pensar? –debe de darme crédito por no haber estado de fastidiosa, atosigándolo para saber la pregunta antes de tiempo–

–No, esa no es –sonríe–

–Sí, aunque acabó un poco extraño –me quito la gorra que me prestó– entonces ¿cuál es la pregunta que te debo de responder? –estoy ansiosa por saberla–

El muy cínico solo sonríe, lo veo bajarse del auto, rodearlo e instantes después ya está conmigo, me ayuda a bajar, la luz lastima, vuelvo a usar mi mano para protegerme, Shaoran se da cuenta, porque enseguida toma la gorra que dejé en el asiento y me lo coloca de nuevo.

–Luego me la devuelves –sonríe–

–Ya dime –hago un puchero, quiero saber la pregunta–

–Recuerda, quiero una respuesta exactamente a la media noche –toma mis mejillas– tienes suficiente tiempo para pensarlo –se queda en silencio un momento– ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

¿Escuché bien? Lo miro, lo miro y lo miro, abro mi boca y la vuelvo a cerrar, mi cerebro se desconectó, a Shaoran parece causarle gracia mi reacción, besa mi frente y me acerca hasta la puerta de mi casa.

–No lo olvides, quiero una respuesta a la media noche –susurra en mi oído antes de irse–

Solo me queda, pensar las cosas, tengo hasta la media noche, tengo las suficientes horas para que esa pregunta resuene una y otra vez en mi cabeza hasta que consiga articular palabra.

**-¿Qué les pareció? Espero sus comentarios... **

**-Ya solo faltan dos capítulos más el epílogo para que acabe esta historia :/ pero no se preocupen que aún falta la perspectiva de Shaoran, que como muchas lo pidieron si la haré, buscaré un poquito de tiempo para hacerlo ;) **

**Muchísimas gracias por leer la historia :) un beso. **


	16. Capítulo 15

**Capítulo 15**

Durante todo el día he estado ausente, la pregunta que me hizo Shaoran está rondando en mi cabeza una y otra vez, esto es demasiado rápido, es decir, a penas y lo conozco, tal vez él ya me conocía, pero yo a él no, me gustó su voz desde el primer día, eso no se lo puedo negar ni a mi existencia y debo admitir que me sorprendí al verlo, a pesar de que en mi imaginación ya me había hecho una imagen de él, la realidad lo supera por mil, que digo por mil, ¡por un millón!

No sé qué voy a hacer, ni que le voy a decir, no quiero apresurarme, ojalá no me hubiese hecho esa pregunta, estaba mucho más tranquila antes, mi única preocupación era la iluminación que me lastima, ahora, tengo que pensar en qué respuesta darle.

–Cerecito, ¿quieres conocer en persona a Nakuru? –escucho la voz de Yukito por encima de mis pensamientos–

–¿Está aquí? ¡Por supuesto que quiero conocerla! –me levanto como un resorte de mi cama, lo mejor que puedo hacer es hacer plática con alguien en lugar de martirizarme, de todos modos, tengo demasiado tiempo para pensarlo–

Acompaño a Yukito hasta la sala de estar, está Kaho con Touya y junto a ellos, está una joven delgada, de cabello oscuro –y no lo digo solo porque tengo los lentes– tiene un flequillo y se ve ansiosa.

–Cerecito, ella es Nakuru, tu maestra de baile –me informa Yuki al tiempo que estira su mano para tomar la de Nakuru–

–Hola Sakura –definitivamente es ella, es su voz, la podría reconocer entre cientos de voces–

–¿Algo que deba saber? –miro a ambos, ahora que puedo ver, es más evidente su relación–

–Sakura, no seas tan curiosa –dirijo mi mirada a Kaho–

–Sabes que Sakura, alías monstruo es demasiado curiosa –volteo a ver a Touya, ya vuelve a ser el mismo odioso que antes–

–¿Cómo te fue en tu cita con Shaoran? Casi me voy de espaldas cuando me enteré de que sales con el jefe de tu hermano –comenta Kaho con una pequeña sonrisa, se está burlando de Touya–

–No fue una cita, Shaoran es solo un amigo –digo poco convencida, solo espero que ellos no se den cuenta de eso–

La bulla no se hace esperar, todos a excepción de Touya comienzan a animarme para contarles lo que hice con mi amigo, siempre que dicen esa palabra hacen comillas con los dedos, ¡no me creen! Y lo peor del caso es que yo tampoco me lo creo, tal vez si quiero algo más que una amistad con él, pero volvemos a lo mismo, es demasiado rápido ¿no?

Después de casi una hora de interrogatorio en tercer grado, el cual espero haber pasado, me dejan de atosigar con preguntas sobre Shaoran, claro está que les omití algunos datos como que fuimos a su casa y que me presentó a sus hermanas, no tienen por qué enterarse de eso.

Mamá pide ayuda en la cocina, al parecer, está decidida a impresionar a todos los invitados, pensé que sería solo una cena en familia, más me equivoqué, la cena se trasladará a casa de tía Sonomi, ya que es más grande que la nuestra y así podrán dar todos los invitados.

–Nakuru, tú también estás invitada a la cena, este año celebraremos a lo grande –informa mamá mientras revisa si está bien de sal la comida–

–Me lo imagino, que Sakura vea es un acontecimiento –siento un ligero codazo, la miro, aun no me acostumbro, estoy demasiado acostumbrada a las voces–

Después de mucho tiempo, se siente muy bien ser útil, claro está que no puedo ayudar en gran cosa, estuve casi una hora ayudando con la cena y luego me fui a refugiar a mi habitación, el motivo, ¡La luz! No he tenido dolor, solo siento molestias.

Además, no me concentro, debo pensar en la respuesta a la pregunta de Shaoran, lo que siento por él se ha manifestado demasiado rápido, desde aquel día en el parque, ese mismo día en el que no dejé de soñar con su voz y una silueta un tanto extraña, desde ese día mi corazón ya latía por él, aunque no lo había admitido ni en pensamientos, mi corazón sabía desde ese entonces lo que siento.

Unos toques a la puerta hacen que deje de pensar en Shaoran y mis sentimientos, veo a Tomoyo entrar, a comparación de cuando me la topé, ahora está decaída.

–Me rindo, no puedo competir contra ti, es obvio que jamás le gustaré a Eriol –suelta mientras se tira a un lado de mi–

–¿De qué hablas? ¿Tuvieron una cita? –la miro en espera de una respuesta–

–Algo así, dice que hay algo en mí que le gusta, no sabes la emoción que sentí, hasta que dijo el "pero", él a un no te supera, está enamorado de ti, no sé si pueda contra eso, en unas semanas vuelvo a París y si antes de que me vaya él no muestra un interés real en mí, lo olvidaré –suspira– Ahora dime, ¿qué hay entre el médico y tú? No me puedes decir que nada.

–Me pidió que fuera su novia –suelto sin nada de tacto– no sé qué hacer, me gusta, aunque no lo conozco bien, siento que es demasiado pronto, ¿tú que opinas? –retuerzo un mechón de mi cabello–

–Si te gusta, no le veo el problema, Sakura, hay momentos en donde no debes de pensar con la cabeza, sino que debes de pensar con el corazón.

–Lo intento, pero mi cabeza no se desconecta, si me lo hubiese preguntado hace unos días, estoy segura de que me hubiese negado –la miro– aunque ahora, pienso igual –doy un suspiro–

–¿Por qué no te quieres dar esa oportunidad? No todos son como Kai, creí que lo habías superado –me reprende, está enojada–

–Estuvo en el recital –hago una mueca– el muy tonto cree que fingía mi ceguera, ¡Puedes creerlo! Y sí, ya lo superé, no me importa él.

Estoy diciendo la verdad, a mí Kai, me dejó de interesar desde que rompió conmigo, definitivamente, lo nuestro nunca fue amor, no sufrí por el rompimiento, lo único que logró fue que me dejara de valorar, que me sintiera poca cosa por haber quedado ciega, pero decir que me rompió el corazón, eso no lo logró.

–Aun no entiendo qué le viste –veo a Tomoyo dejar los ojos en blanco– ¿Cuándo le darás la respuesta?

–A la media noche, le debo de llamar o mandar un mensaje –suspiro, he dado muchos suspiros en todo el día–

–¿Y por qué no mejor le das la respuesta en persona? –enarca una ceja– tengo entendido que irá su familia a la cena, eso significa que él estará también.

–No, él tiene guardia, no asistirá a la cena –hago una mueca, no me agrada que trabaje, aunque técnicamente es mi culpa que trabaje–

–Entonces media hora antes nos escapamos, y lo vas a ver al hospital, debes darle la respuesta en persona, sea negativa o positiva, siempre debe de ser en persona –dice muy seria–

–Me encanta tú idea, el problema es que no podré ir con él, además, ni siquiera sé la respuesta, puedo decirle que me dormí y pensarlo un día más.

Tomoyo comienza a reír por lo que dije, aunque es muy buena idea, decirle que me dormí y así pensarlo más tiempo, creo que eso haré, es mejor pensarlo mientras duermo, porque despierta solo me complico la existencia.

Luego de platicar y no obtener una respuesta o tal vez ya la tengo, solo que la quiero retrasar más, Tomoyo me ayudó a elegir la ropa que usaré en la cena, esta vez, logré salirme con la mía, claro que ella lo supervisó, pero usaré lo que me acomoda, unos jeans un poco ajustados con un blusón color lila, ella me eligió unas botas cafés como de gamuza y una pañoleta para el cuello de color blanco.

–Te verás divina –sonríe emocionada–

Después de todo, creo que Tomoyo siempre me ayudará a vestir, aunque ya pueda ver, busca como salirse con la suya.

He mirado el reloj más veces que hasta he perdido la cuenta, estoy ansiosa, me arreglé lo más rápido que pude y llevo como media hora a que mis papás acabe, Touya y Yukito se adelantaron, fueron por sus respectivas novias.

El timbre comienza a sonar, me levanto para ir a abrirla y ver quién es, al abrir la puerta, casi me voy de bruces en el piso, no esperaba verlo, no ahora, dijo que estaría trabajando ¡Me mintió!

–Te ves muy linda –dice esbozando una sonrisa– me dijeron que venga a ayudar –explica–

–Dijiste que trabajas, me volviste a mentir –lo miro un poco seria–

–Se hizo un cambio de último momento, no me tengo la culpa –se encoje de hombros– creí que te daría gusto.

Por supuesto que me da gusto, aunque, por otra parte, ya no podré decir que me dormí para pensar un poco más, esa es la parte que me molesta, que ahora sí tendré que dar una respuesta a la hora que dijo.

–Shaoran, que bueno que llegas –dice mamá a mi espalda– llevaremos los postres, ven a ayudarme.

Después de subir todos los postres que hizo mi papá, subimos todos al auto para ir a casa de tía Sonomi, en todo el camino no hablé con él, solo escuché lo que habla con mis papás, acerca de su trabajo y las complicaciones que tiene cuando existen cambios de último momento.

–Me impresionas, eres uno de los jefes de áreas, y sin importar eso haces lo mismo que todos –habla papá–

–Nunca me ha gustado sentirme más, si puedo hacer lo mismo que todos lo haré –escucho decir a Shaoran, a pesar de las molestias, prefiero mirar las pequeñas luces de colores que iluminan el camino– estás muy callada ¿estás molesta? –susurra en mi oído–

–Estoy pensando –lo tengo muy cerca, le gusta torturarme, estoy segura de eso–

–¿Aún no tienes mi respuesta? –vuelve a susurrar–

Niego con la cabeza, no puedo hablar, esta muy cerca, se me nublan los pensamientos y mi voz se va de paseo, siento como se va a alejando de mí, me da mi espacio, es lo mejor, al menos por ahora.

Llegamos a casa de tía Sonomi, tampoco a cambiado en nada, sigue impresionante con su traje ejecutivo, siempre se la pasa trabajando. Al entrar, se escucha el bullicio, hay demasiadas personas, Touya y Kaho ya llegaron al igual que Yukito y Nakuru, Tomoyo está con Eriol, siento que su relación es un tanto complicada, también está toda la familia de Shaoran, sus sobrinos están corriendo por todos lados, ¿es que no se cansan? Lian está al lado de su mamá, la pobre se aburre.

Me voy acercando a ella, tal vez pueda librarla de su aburrimiento y aparte pueda huir un rato de todo el escándalo que se manifiesta en este lugar, es una navidad demasiado alegre.

–¿Puedo llevármela un rato? –pregunto a Feimei–

–De acuerdo, pero no puede saltar ni levantarse de la silla –dice mirando a Lian–

–No te preocupes, a donde la llevaré, tendrá que estar sentada –sonrío–

Empujo la silla de ruedas de Lian hasta llegar a la habitación de Tomoyo, ella tiene un piano blanco muy hermoso, tal vez no lo sé tocar, sin embargo, Lian está aprendiendo y será más entretenido a que esté sentada solo viendo como sus primos corren por todos lados.

–Se parece al piano que tengo en casa de la abuela –dice la pequeña–

–¿Cómo vas con tus clases? ¿Ya aprendiste a tocar la canción que bailé? –la acerco hasta el piano, enseguida comienza a pasar sus dedos en piano–

–No, se me complica un poco algunas notas, prefiero aprender a bailar –hace una mueca– ahora que ya ves, ¿me enseñarás a bailar?

–En cuanto pueda volver, y tú te recuperes, con gusto lo haré –aprieto un poco su mejilla– ahora, tú enséñame a tocar el piano.

–¿Por qué no le pides a mi tío Shaoran que te enseñe? Tiene paciencia, me ayuda todas las tardes antes de irse al trabajo, ¿ya eres mí tía?

¿A caso los niños no tienen filtro al hablar? Está en espera de una respuesta, de hecho, no es la única, su tío igual está en espera de una respuesta.

–Es complicado Lian, Shaoran y yo apenas nos conocemos, es muy pronto para que me pongas ese título –sonrío a medias– aunque me encanta.

–Yo no sé por qué los adultos lo complican todo, mamá se complica, mi tío se complica, tú te complicas, yo solo me acerco al niño que me gusta y se lo digo, no tiene nada de malo –dice con su entrecejo fruncido–

–Cuando tengas quince años me cuentas cómo te va en ese aspecto –bromeo–

Por un rato, estamos platicando y tocando notas al azar, debo admitir que no suena nada en concreto, definitivamente, soy un tanto torpe para tocar el piano, simplemente no se me da.

–Ya van a servir la cena –escucho a Shaoran detrás de mí, comienza a hablar en otro idioma con Lian, me desespera no entenderles, la pequeña me dedica una sonrisa, ¿qué estarán tramando?–

–Puedo irme sola, ustedes quédense aquí –dice Lian, mientras comienza a empujar las llantas de la silla de ruedas, pero no logra avanzar–

–No creo que puedas irte sola, vamos yo te llevo

Me pongo detrás de ella y comienzo a empujar, Shaoran se queda sentado en la banca del piano, no cruzamos palabras, no sé que decirle, no tengo una respuesta en concreto.

La cena transcurre de lo más animada, hay momentos en los que sorprendo a Shaoran mirándome y también en donde él me sorprende mirándolo, no lo puedo evitar, mis ojos cobran vida, quieren mirarlo todo el tiempo. La media noche se acerca peligrosa, estoy ansiosa, no he dejado de retorcerme el cabello, apenas y probé bocado y eso que mamá dejó que me sirviera tanta comida se me antojara.

Un tintineo hace que todos guarden silencio, todas las miradas se dirigen a Yukito, está parado con su copa alzada, llamando la atención de todos.

–Quiero hacer un anuncio y creo que no hay mejor momento que este –sonríe, deja la copa en un lado y se voltea en dirección de Nakuru– has sido el amor de mi vida desde que te vi en la academia, ese primer día que dejé a Sakura, te apareciste en el mejor momento y me has ayudado demasiado, no sé que hubiese sido sin ti en mi vida, es por eso que frente a todas estas personas, y para sacar de dudas a mi cerecito –ahora las miradas se dirigen a mí, qué incómodo– quiero saber si tú aceptas ser más que mi amiga.

¡Momento! Yo creí que ya eran más que amigos, juraría que escuchaba sonidos de besos cuando estaban ambos presentes.

–Nakuru, ¿quieres ser mi novia?

No es por exagerar, pero hasta el sonido de los grillos se escucha por todo el silencio que hay en el comedor, todos están en espera de una respuesta, miro a Nakuru, luego miro a Yukito.

–Sí, si quiero

Nakuru se levanta y ambos se funden en un tierno beso, mientras que todos nosotros aplaudimos ante esta escena, ni siquiera tuvo qué pensarlo, aunque tampoco se puede comparar, ellos se conocen desde hace un tiempo. Miro de reojo a Shaoran, está sonriendo, a él también le tengo que responder esa misma pregunta, en estos momentos agradezco que no lo haya preguntado enfrente de todos como lo acaba de hacer Yukito.

–Vamos al jardín –escucho muy cerca de mi oído, me estremezco, su voz sigue encantándome–

Todos están entretenidos, que no se percatan que Shaoran y yo nos salimos, al menos eso espero, camino junto a él, el jardín es demasiado amplio, es como un parque. Caminamos un momento, me tiene sujeta la mano, creo que piensa que si me suelta saldré corriendo y ¡está en lo correcto!

–¿Te sigue molestando la luz? –lo miro de reojo, está con la vista al frente–

–Un poco, es incómodo usar los lentes –hago una mueca–

–Será por poco tiempo, eres igual de impaciente que Lian –comenta– ¿has pensado en qué harás ahora que ves?

Por un momento creí que me iba a preguntar si ya le tengo la respuesta, por el contrario, esa pregunta es más sencilla de responder.

–Quiero ir a la universidad.

–Eso no tuviste que pensarlo horas –dice riendo– ¿es muy difícil responderme?

–Tú dijiste que me darías el tiempo –me defiendo–

–Tú te quedaste sin palabras, ¿si me hubiese quedado me ibas a dar una respuesta?

Abro y cierro la boca, tiene razón, me quedé helada cuando lo dijo, no creo haber sido capaz de darle una respuesta en ese momento.

–No –acepto– es que sigo creyendo que todo esto está siendo muy rápido –suspiro– no te voy a negar que llamaste mi atención –sonrío al recordar mis sueños– y como te comenté la primera vez que salimos juntos, cambié mi perspectiva hacia ti.

–Y con todo eso ¿no tienes una respuesta a mi pregunta?

Lo miro, lo miro y lo vuelvo a mirar, me está dando ansiedad, ni siquiera sé si ya es media noche, no llevo reloj y preguntarle es demostrarle mis nervios, aunque creo que ya se dio cuenta, tampoco es que lo pueda controlar.

–¿Lo harás de emoción? –dice riendo– Sakura, es solo que digas un sí o un no, no es difícil.

–Si digo que no, ¿dejarás de hablarme? –tomo un mechón de mi cabello, estoy ansiosa–

–No soy un niño, si dices que no… –se queda en silencio–

Me mira y luego se da la vuelta, ahora el que lo está haciendo de emoción es él, muerdo mi labio inferior, ya no busco qué más hacer, imagino que así se debe de sentir en espera de mi respuesta.

–Si dices que no, estaré siempre a tu lado, hasta que tu respuesta sea sí –dice tranquilo– no me daré por vencido.

–¿Y si digo que sí?

Ya sé que le estoy dando muchas vueltas a la situación y ya tengo su respuesta, solo quiero saber qué pasará ante ambas respuestas.

–Si dices que sí, tendrás todo mi corazón, todo mi amor y tú serás el centro de mi universo, la razón de mis sonrisas, seré tu esclavo –lo miro atónita, no esperaba esa respuesta–

–¿Me contarás sobre tu pasado? –en cuestión de nanosegundos su sonrisa se borra–

–¿Para qué quieres saberlo? –lo noto incómodo–

–Curiosidad, quiero saber qué te trajo a Japón y por qué dices que vivías en oscuridad.

Nos sumimos en un profundo silencio, no habla, yo no hablo, supongo que está replanteándose todo.

–Hay cosas que me cuesta contar, tendrías que darme tiempo –responde seco, esta serio–

Me acerco a él, quiero tenerlo cerca, tengo la necesidad de tocarlo, pongo mis manos en sus mejillas, quiero tener contacto visual con él, aunque si me quito los lentes, sentiré molestias por las luces.

–Te daré todo el tiempo que necesites –me aparto un poco de él– con una condición.

Otra vez tiene una sonrisa en su rostro, me encanta verlo sonreír, es mejor a como estaba antes, no me gusta que esté serio y tal parece que hablar de su pasado es motivo para que se quede serio.

–Ni siquiera me has dado tu respuesta –él toma mis manos y las besa, me sonrojo– dime, ¿cuál es la condición?

–Que no vuelvas a hablar en ese idioma raro, no entiendo lo que dices y me gustaría entender –frunzo mi entrecejo–

–Lo lamento, mis hermanas hablan mucho en ese idioma "raro" –dice con burla– y si lo dices por lo de hace unas horas, me preguntaba quién eres y por qué Lian te llama tía, no dijo nada malo y con Lian, son secretos de tío-sobrina –guiña un ojo– ¿ya me darás la respuesta? Son más de media noche.

Quedamos uno frente al otro, lo miro divertida, es un poco lento.

–¿No sabes leer entre líneas? –comento divertida, lo veo fruncir el ceño–

–No, prefiero que seas directa –responde–

–Shaoran, hace un rato te di mi respuesta, no con un sí o un no, pero sí te la di, has memoria –camino un poco, eso de estar solo parados es un poco incómodo–

Shaoran no me sigue, lo dejé pensando, no puede ser que sea un poco lento, le di la respuesta indirectamente, al menos yo entendí que se la di, y si yo lo entendí es que sí se la di ¿no?

–¡Tú respuesta fue no! –lo escucho gritar, me giro para mirarlo, sin dejar de caminar–

–¿Enserio? No me prestaste atención –sigo avanzando–

Él sigue sin moverse, ya estoy a una distancia considerable, me acerco a las rosas que tiene tía Sonomi, las tiene de todos los colores posibles, las que abundan más son las blancas, ya que esas luego las puede pintar de colores exóticos para decorar su casa.

–¿Entonces fue sí? –Shaoran me acorrala con sus brazos, ¿en qué momento me alcanzó? Está agitado–

–No lo sé, yo ya te di mi respuesta –tomo sus manos–

–No te voy a soltar hasta que me respondas bien –dice muy cerca de mi oído– ¿Tendré que ser tú amigo o ya seré tú novio? –la piel se me eriza–

–¿Ambas? –trato de mirarlo, aunque me es imposible, estoy aprisionada entre sus brazos–

–¿Cómo que ambas? Explícate –me libera de sus brazos, quiero protestar–

Le digo, no le digo, lo dejo con intriga o simplemente le suelto la respuesta, sigo sin creer que no pueda entenderme, tendremos que trabajar mucho en eso, me pongo frente a él, me cruzo de brazos y lo miro, está confundido.

–Ambas Shaoran, porque no solo quiero un novio, también quiero un amigo, alguien en quién contar, ¿ahora ya sabes tú respuesta? –enarco una ceja–

Sigue sin palabras, me mira, lo miro, mis sentimientos han ganado la batalla, tal vez aún no exista el botón para hacer que el cerebro no se meta en estas cuestiones, al menos en esta ocasión no lo pensé con el cerebro, de haber sido así, tal vez mi respuesta hubiese sido otra.

–De acuerdo, me acabas de dejar sorda con tu emoción –bromeo, eso mismo me dijo cuando lo vi–

–¿En qué momento me diste el sí? –su cara de confusión es graciosa–

–Antes de pedirte la condición, dijiste que me contarías tu pasado, aunque tendría que darte tiempo, y te dije que te daré todo el tiempo que necesites.

–Eres única hadita –me vuelve a tomar entre sus brazos– eres el mejor regalo de navidad que he tenido– toma mis mejillas, ¡al fin volveré a sentir sus labios! Mi corazón se está acostumbrando a esos saltos triples–

Poco a poco va a cortando la distancia entre nosotros, nuestros alientos se mezclan, nuestras narices se rozan, se siente muy bien estar enamorada después de mucho tiempo, no sé el pasado de Shaoran y; a decir verdad, no me interesa, solo quiero que él siga sonriendo.

**-TADAAAAA ¿LES GUSTÓ LA RESPUESTA? ¿ES LA RESPUESTA QUE ESPERABAN? SÉ QUE SIIII JAJAJA, TENGO LAS DOS CARAS DE LA MONEDA, TAL VEZ MÁS ADELANTE SE LAS ENSEÑE ;) **

**ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS Y GRACIAS POR CONTINUAR LEYENDO :) UN BESO. **


	17. Capítulo 16

**CAPÍTULO 16**

Es la mejor navidad que he vivido, puedo ver, aunque aún me faltan los estudios a los que me someteré mañana, estoy ansiosa pero feliz, no sé si Shaoran podrá estar a mi lado, y aunque no lo esté, él es lo primero en lo que pienso al despertar y lo último al dormir.

–No quiero despedirme de ti –Shaoran acomoda un mechón que se me sale a cada rato de mi peinado–

–Yo tampoco, igual y nos veremos después.

Son las primeras horas juntos como novios y no quiero despedirme de él, aunque es demasiado tarde, ya todos comenzaron a despedirse, en especial porque los niños se durmieron.

–Xiao Lang, es hora de irnos –escucho la voz de la señora Ieran–

–Te llamo más tarde, tendré que ir al hospital en unas horas –besa mi frente– te amo hadita.

Me quedo como boba mirándolo, qué hubiese sido de mí si no pudiese ver en estos momentos, creo que solo hubiese sonreído como boba, en cambio, aquí estoy no solo mirándolo también sonriendo.

Lo veo irse, son las cuatro de la mañana, entre festejo y festejo nadie ha dormido, nos despedimos de mi tía y de Tomoyo, bien podríamos quedarnos a dormir, hay suficiente espacio para nosotros, sin embargo, quedamos en vernos hasta más tarde, sobre todo porque debo descansar un rato, o más bien todo el día, los ojos comienzan a picarme.

–¿En dónde estuviste el resto de la noche? –miro a Touya–

–Estuve con Shaoran –digo mientras me recuesto en el asiento y cierro mis ojos–

–¿Son novios? –ahora habla Yukito, con él no hacen tanto pleito–

–Tal vez…

Quiero ver sus reacciones, solo que estoy muy cansada y los ojos comienzan a pesarme, además, no quiero tentar mi suerte, es un milagro que yo pueda ver, y aunque sigo ansiosa por los estudios a los que debo de ser sometida, debo de ser valiente ahora.

–Cerecito, solo dinos, sabes que debemos tener una plática con él, no dejaremos que se porte como un imbécil –espeta Yukito–

–¡Le dije que no se acercara a ti! –dice Touya malhumorado– me va a oír.

Los ignoro por completo, estoy demasiado contenta como para tomarle importancia a las palabras de mis hermanos, los quiero, son lo máximo, y sé que se preocupan por mí, aunque eso no les da derecho a meterse en mi vida, además, estoy muy cansada para responderles.

–Dejen a su hermanita, ella no sometió a ninguna de sus novias a pláticas absurdas –los reprende mamá–

Sonrío victoriosa, me agrada cuando los reprenden, a pesar de estar grandes, siempre les toca y hacen lo que mamá o papá dice, son unos niños grandes.

Llegamos a casa, cada uno se dirige a la habitación que les corresponde, yo tomo mi tiempo, no quiero dormir, siento que sigo viviendo en un sueño, toco mis labios inconscientemente, tampoco puedo creer que ya tengo novio, es lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado.

–Cerezo, en verdad no quiero que tengas nada con Li, no te conviene –escucho a Touya–

–Para ti, nadie me conviene, ¿Qué problema le encuentras a Shaoran? Él ha estado conmigo en este poco tiempo, lo conozco y me agrada mucho, tú no tien…

–¡Está casado! –grita–

–¿Qué? Me estás mintiendo –su cara lo delata, si fuese real lo que dice jamás se hubiese hecho su amigo o yo que sé, solo sé que miente–

No puedo creer hasta qué punto puede llegar Touya, inventar que Shaoran está casado, es lo más bajo que puede hacer.

–Debe tener algún defecto, algo oculta, tal vez no esté casado, pero no te conviene –lo miro furiosa, no es posible que esté levantando falsos a una persona y se supone que son o eran amigos–

–Todos tenemos defectos, tú los tienes y no por eso le andan diciendo a Kaho que no puede estar contigo, no te metas en mi relación –espeto, estoy molesta–

Lo dejo con lo que tenga que decirme, no estoy para escucharlo, no quiero saber nada de él, voy a mi habitación, definitivamente, siempre tiene que haber algo o alguien que empañe la felicidad de uno, lo que nunca me imaginé es que sería mi propio hermano.

Tal vez Shaoran si oculta algo, y tampoco es que lo oculte, simplemente no quiere hablar de su pasado y yo lo respeto, sin embargo, la duda está sembrada, al menos Touya logró algo, y me molesta, tengo que sacarme eso de la cabeza, tengo que confiar en él.

Llevo horas en el hospital, bueno, tal vez exagero, apenas llevo como tres horas, me han hecho una serie de estudios algunos más fáciles que otros, estoy exhausta, quiero saber los resultados, ¿por qué no pude ver durante cuatro años?

–Hola hadita ¿cómo estás? –abro un poco mis ojos, para ver a Shaoran, se ve increíblemente guapo con su bata blanca–

–Cansada, ¿estás muy ocupado? –no llevo los lentes, por eso debo tener los ojos cerrados, la enfermera no quiere correr las cortinas y hay demasiada iluminación en la habitación que me lastima–

–Sí, tengo algunos pacientes, y nos convocaron a una junta, lo siento.

–No pasa nada, yo entiendo –sonrío–

Me da un beso corto en los labios, quisiera que fuera más largo, sin embargo, no es el lugar ni el momento, ya tendremos tiempo para reponer el día.

–Li, no deberías de estar aquí –escucho a Touya–

–Kinomoto, vine a ver a mi novia –contra todo pronóstico abro mis ojos, no me importa que me lastime la luz, no creí que Shaoran se lo dijera así a Touya– además, tú tampoco debes de estar aquí.

–Es mi hermana, quiero estar con ella, no vine en calidad de médico –está fulminando con la mira a Shaoran–

–Vuelvo más tarde, si te vas antes de que me desocupe me avisas ¿sí?

Asiento, ante su dulzura, su mirada ámbar y su sonrisa, se me olvida cómo hablar, creo que la amistad entre ambos se ha perdido y yo soy la causa.

–Sigo creyendo que no es bueno para ti –cierro los ojos, cuento hasta diez, me tranquilizo, lo escucho suspirar– aunque tampoco me meteré, tienes toda la razón, lo lamento cerezo, necesito que entiendas que eres mi hermanita, y tanto Yuki como yo estaremos para protegerte.

–Lo sé, y se los agradezco, pero también es necesario que yo tome mis decisiones, que me equivoque, todo eso es normal, por favor, no alejes al único amigo que tienes por celos de hermano –resoplo–

–No es mi único amigo, además, debo dejarle en claro que tú no estás sola

Me río, ¿qué más puedo hacer en estos momentos? Mientras esperamos los resultados, Touya me acompaña, mamá y papá entran de vez en cuando para ver cómo me encuentro, unas enfermeras van a buscarme y me llevan a los otros estudios, ya quiero que esto acabe, no lo soporto.

Entré al hospital exactamente a las nueve y treinta, tal y como dijo Touya, estuve media hora antes, ya son las tres de la tarde y sigo en espera de los resultados, al menos ya me aseguraron que no hay más estudios para practicarme, por lo que ya no tengo que estar ni en la habitación, estoy dando vueltas como león enjaulado en la sala de espera.

–¿Todo bien? –escucho a Shaoran–

–Eso espero, no me han dicho nada –lo abrazo–

Al cabo de un momento, el doctor Li aparece, nos hace pasar a mis papás y a mí a su consultorio, para mi mala suerte, no dejan pasar a Shaoran y mucho menos a Touya.

–Bien, Sakura, quiero que sepas que todo está bastante bien, debes estar cansada por todos los estudios, pero ya descartamos cualquier anomalía, podrás ver sin ningún problema, solo es cuestión que te vayas acostumbrando a la luz, poco a poco y con calma –me explica–

–¿Por qué no pudo ver durante cuatro años? ¿tiene respuesta para eso? –al parecer, no soy la única que quería saber acerca de eso, mi papá también tiene esa duda–

–En primera porque jamás dijo lo de sus dolores de cabeza y en segunda porque los médicos que la atendieron en ese momento no hicieron los estudios pertinentes, de haberlo hecho, Sakura hubiese recuperado la vista en un mes más o menos, verá….

El doctor Li nos explicó cosas que los otros médicos que me atendieron jamás hicieron, al parecer los golpes que sufrí durante el accidente fueron la causa de mi ceguera, y, aunque aparentemente todos los golpes se fueron desinflamando, hubo algunos golpes internos que no lo hicieron, causando mis dolores de cabeza ¡Durante casi cinco años!.

–Cualquier molestia que llegaras a tener, por favor ven a verme, no te quedes callada –bajo la mirada, ya sé que no debo de ocultar las cosas–

Nos despedimos de él, afuera están Yukito, Touya, Shaoran, Kaho y Nakuru, apenas nos ven salir, corren a nuestro encuentro. Me acomodo los lentes oscuros, se me caen a cada rato, creo que debo de preguntar algún método o ejercicio para ir adaptándome a la luminosidad.

–Todo bien, Sakura ha recuperado su vista completamente –les informa papá–

–Estamos terminando el año con muy buenas noticas –comenta Yukito– salgamos de aquí, comienzo a sentir fobia a los hospitales –bromea–

–¿Cuándo volverás a ballet? No has terminado con coppelia –miro a Nakuru–

–Cuando deje de usar los lentes, además, quiero entrar a la universidad, necesito retomar mi vida.

Todos guardan silencio, Shaoran ya sabe de mi decisión, se la comenté, mi mamá es la primera en romper el silencio.

–Me alegra que hayas decidido qué hacer –toma mis manos–

–Cerecito, cuentas conmigo para lo que necesites –Yuki me abraza, no son los brazos que quiero que me rodeen, pero tampoco están mal–

Me quedo con Shaoran, algunos rezongaron y por algunos me refiero únicamente a Touya, mamá y papá están de acuerdo con mi relación y a Yukito le cuesta también, pero la respeta y me apoya.

–Creí que Touya y tú eran amigos –comento luego de ver que ya están lo bastante lejos–

–Lo somos, no te dejes engañar, apuesto un beso que te dijo que estoy casado –lo miro con la boca abierta, lo del beso se lo doy con gusto–

–¿Cómo sabes? –lo miro en busca de una respuesta–

–Solemos discutir, más cuando le hablé sobre mis sentimientos, en muchas ocasiones me dijo que te diría que soy casado para que te apartes de mí –lo dice tan divertido, yo en su lugar, creo que me molestaría–

–Pues sí me lo dijo, más bien me lo gritó, no me gusta que quiera meterse en mi vida –suspiro–

–Es tu hermano, es su deber, no te preocupes, sí… para que estés tranquila, no estoy casado.

–¿Eso quiere decir que ya me contarás qué te hizo venir a Japón?

Si está hablando es por algo, y lo he dicho antes y lo sostengo, no me importa su pasado, es solo curiosidad.

–Esto nos llevará mucho tiempo, pero está bien, te contaré todo –dice serio–

–Estoy jugando, sino me quieres contar, no pasa nada –me apresuro a decir–

–Te lo voy a contar, vamos al parque.

Estamos en completo silencio, no dice nada, yo no digo nada, así nos la pasamos en todo el camino, siento que lo he arruinado y todo por mi curiosidad. Llegamos al parque y él tira de mí hasta llegar a una parte apartada, nos sentamos debajo de un árbol, no me da la cara, está demasiado pensativo.

–Te conté que entré muy joven a la universidad ¿recuerdas?

–Si –respondo de inmediato–

–Estaba a la mitad de la carrera, cuando la conocí, estuve demasiado enamorado, hice locuras por ella, no tengo justificación, tenía veinte años, decidí salirme de mi casa e irme con ella, al poco tiempo quedó embarazada, ella siempre fue demasiado superficial, únicamente le importaba su aspecto, al ver que engordaba, se sometió a dietas, afectando al bebé que venía en camino –tomo su mano, quiero brindarle mi apoyo– antes de los cinco meses, abortó, debido a sus dietas, y no solo el bebé murió, también el amor que decía sentir por mí –sonríe con amargura– estuvo conmigo por lo que tengo, por lo que soy, lo entendí demasiado tarde, regresé a casa, terminé la universidad, después estuve trabajando y estudiando la especialidad, hace dos años, cuando llegué a Tomoeda, estaba muerto en vida, me pusieron como jefe del área por mi currículum y trayectoria en el área de medicina, tenía dos días viviendo aquí, cuando te vi por primera vez, no sabía que estabas ciega, estabas sentada con los niños, de lejos parecías normal, me di cuenta que únicamente venías los sábados y además los niños me contaron, así que eran los días en los que me daba una vuelta por pediatría para mirarte –su mirada perdida desaparece– un día chocamos en los pasillos y tú pasaste mí, seguía sin saber que no podías ver, creí que no te llamé la atención y que me ignoraste, hasta que tú hermano me sacó de mi error, me contó lo que te pasó y quise tomar tu caso, pero mientras más te veía, más me llamabas la atención, sin embargo, no me atrevía a acercarme a ti, tenía miedo, cuando te vi en el parque, juro que no te reconocí, hasta que me acerqué a ti, no sabes lo mal que me sentí, estaba molesto porque había pedido unos instrumentos que necesitaba para el día siguiente y no habían llegado, si algo no me gusta es que alguna situación se me salga de las manos, creo que ya te diste cuenta.

Lo escucho sorprendida, jamás pensé que Shaoran hubiese pasado por todo eso, qué clase de mujer se atreve a someterse a dietas para verse bien sabiendo que está embarazada.

–Poco a poco, tú fuiste derribando los muros que había construido en mi corazón, los derribaste incluso antes de hablarnos, y en esos dos años, me enamoré de ti, por eso le cedí tú caso a mi padre, así como Touya no podía atenderte porque es tu hermano, yo no lo podía hacer, por lo que sentía o más bien por lo que siento por ti.

–Y yo me enamoré de tu voz, pero solo de tu voz –sonrío– no dejé de soñar con tu voz, sentía extraño cuando te escuchaba hablar, incluso antes de pedirte que te describas ya me había hecho una idea de cómo eras –lo miro– lamento mucho lo de tu bebe, hubieses sido un gran padre

No miento en eso, lo veo con Lian, la manera en la que se comporta, y no solo con ella, también con sus demás sobrinos, es una pena que no haya podido ser.

–Explícame, ¿cómo es que a tus veinte años ya estabas a la mitad de la carrera? –lo miro–

–Entré a los diecisiete o creo que a los dieciséis, siempre estuve adelantado, se podría decir que fui un niño genio, además de que me ayudó que estudié en casa durante mi infancia, cuando apliqué al examen para entrar a un colegio normal, me subieron dos grados –sonríe– bueno mi hadita, es tarde, creo que es mejor que te regrese o me matará Touya

Shaoran me ayuda a levantarme, y comenzamos a caminar rumbo a mi casa, otra despedida, comienzo a odiarlas.

–Me siento mejor, después de haberte contado –dice de repente– definitivamente, apareciste para que yo volviera a vivir.

–Tú también me ayudaste mucho, antes de todo este show, ya había ido a hablar con tú papá para hacerme los estudios –lo miro, está sorprendido– pedí que nadie se enterara, quería que fuera una sorpresa –le explico–

–Cada día me sorprendes más, hay algo que no te conté –dice mientras se detiene en la pequeña reja de mi casa– me sorprendiste demasiado cuando te vi bailar.

Estamos a uno centímetros, solo me dejo hacer, disfruto del momento, ese momento hermoso en el que nuestros labios se tocan por fin, rodeo su cuello con mis brazos, siento sus manos en mi cintura, nos separamos por falta de aire.

–Te llamo mañana, tengo complicado el día, así que no podré verte –dice al tiempo que besa mi frente–

–No te preocupes, estaré esperando tú llamada –me pongo de puntillas y beso su mejilla–

Lo veo irse, entro a casa y veo a Kaho y Nakuru sentadas, conversando, me dirijo a mi habitación, ahí puedo mantener todo a oscuras y poder quitarme estos molestos lentes, ¡no los soporto!

–Si te la pasas a oscuras no te acostumbrarás nunca a la luz –escucho la voz de Kaho–

–Lo sé, pero me lastima y tengo ganas de tallármelos –suspiro–

–Trata de ver sin los lentes intermitentemente, así poco a poco te dejará de molestar –veo su silueta entre la oscuridad de mi habitación– comienza por dejar la lámpara encendida, la luz es tenue y te ayudará mucho.

A comparación de la navidad, las fiestas de año nuevo pasaron sin novedades, ya veo sin necesidad de los lentes, lo que me encanta, porque podré retomar las clases de ballet, siento que me hacen falta y eso que no ha pasado mucho tiempo, apenas unas cuantas semanas.

Últimamente, la relación que tengo con Shaoran va en completa armonía, nos vemos cada que se puede, entiendo que por su trabajo de repente tendrá las mañanas libres o puede que cambie y tenga las tardes libres, y el poco tiempo que nos vemos, lo disfrutamos al máximo.

–¿Tú solita elegiste esa ropa? –escucho a Tomoyo, dejo de cepillar mi cabello y me giro para mirarla–

–¿Lo hice mal? –miro mi ropa, unos jeans oscuros, una blusa amarilla pastel, un suéter blanco y por último unos tenis blancos, lamento decepcionar a mi prima, pero me encanta andar cómoda–

–No mucho, cambiaría los tenis por unas sandalias, botines o bailarinas, se verían mejor –dice mirando mi atuendo–

–Ya vamos, quiero ver si puedo inscribirme ya –comienzo a jalarla del brazo–

Papá nos lleva a la universidad, motivo por el cual nos vamos temprano, él tiene juntas antes de que el nuevo ciclo inicie, al menos eso fue lo que entendí, cuando llegamos, sigo jalando a Tomoyo por toda la universidad.

Estoy ansiosa, es un estado en el que me he estado familiarizando últimamente, ya que cada cosa que hago me causa ansiedad, gracias al cielo, conseguí cupo para iniciar a finales de enero, además de que me sugirieron revalidar materias, ya que comencé el curso hace años, si apruebo podré continuar desde donde me quedé.

–Al fin las encuentro –dice Eriol agitado, se apoya en sus rodillas para recuperar el aliento– la próxima sé un poco más específica en tu mensaje –dice mirando a Tomoyo–

–Fui específica, ¿no que conoces a Sakura? Deberías de saber en qué carrera se matriculó –responde cortante–

–¿Vas a empezar con eso? Ya no sé en qué idioma hablarte para que entiendas.

Duelo de miradas, están frente a frente, matándose con la mirada, me alejo un poco de ellos, lo último que quiero es entrometerme, desde que lo vi en el hospital, no he vuelto a hablar con él, y con Tomoyo no hablamos mucho sobre él.

Miro el reloj, llevan discutiendo quince minutos, parecen una pareja, solo hace falta un buen beso para que ambos cierren sus bocas, estoy aburrida, y ninguno parece ceder. Me levanto y me acerco a ellos, es hora de hacer que paren.

–¿Quieren dejar de gritarse en medio de la universidad? –les digo mientras me coloco entre ambos– no sé lo que esté pasando, pero estoy segura de que hay otra forma de comunicarse y no en base a gritos.

–Entonces dile a tu prima que deje de pensar cosas que no son, solo me hizo venir aquí para discutir –dice Eriol mientras acomoda sus lentes– ¡llevo dos semanas haciéndole entender que ella me gusta, pero siempre termina echándome en cara que sigo enamorado de ti! ¡Ni siquiera las lilas funcionaron! –grita enfurecido–

–En primera, le bajas dos rayitas a tu tono y en segunda, te dije violetas, no lilas –dejo en blanco los ojos– y tú –me giro para ver a Tomoyo– deja de meterme, te he dicho que entre ambos no hay nada, Eriol es mi amigo y lo aprecio demasiado, y si tanto te gusta, deberías de olvidarte del pasado y vivir tu presente, porque así ambos acabaran matándose y no tendrán un final feliz, así que si me disculpan, llego tarde para ir con mi novio.

¡Ya está! Dije todo lo que tenía que decir, si así ninguno de los dos da el paso, ahora sí que no hay nada qué hacer, aunque, Eriol ya había dado el paso, es Tomoyo la que sigue con sus inseguridades, somos iguales, solo que, de diferente manera, yo tiendo a ser negativa y ella a ser insegura.

Corro al hospital, por estar escuchando la discusión –porque se suponía que Tomoyo vendría conmigo– se me ha hecho tarde, aunque de mí no es novedad, las alarmas están apagadas, en teoría ya no lo necesito, aunque mamá insiste en que las deje activadas, que porque así soy puntual.

–¡Hey! ¿Tienes prisa? –me detengo en seco al escuchar a Shaoran–

–Lo siento, se me hizo tarde, es que Eriol llegó y todo se complicó –comienzo a hablar, miro a mi novio, tiene el ceño fruncido– ¿qué pasa?

–¿Eriol? ¿Se te hizo tarde por estar con Eriol? –dice serio–

De todo lo que dije solo se quedó con el nombre de Eriol, no le cuesta nada preguntar –¿qué fue lo que paso hadita? ¿todo bien? ¿en qué puedo ayudar? – el doctor Li joven decide ponerse serio al escuchar la mención de Eriol.

–¿Enserio? ¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que solo es un amigo? –me cruzo de brazos, no puedo creer que Eriol sea causa de discusión con Shaoran–

–Un amigo que está enamorado de ti, y de encima me dices que llegas tarde porque estabas con él –dice en tono acusatorio, ¿en qué momento dije que estaba con él? –

_"Tranquila Sakura… cuenta hasta diez"_ oigo la vocecita en mi cabeza, curiosamente solo resuena en mi cabeza para ponerse de lado de Shaoran.

–Yo no te dije que estaba con él, llegó porque… –lo miro, ni siquiera a Touya o Yukito les he dado explicaciones, esto es el colmo de los colmos– sabes, piensa lo que quieras.

Lo dejo con las palabras en la boca, desde antes de comenzar a ser novios, le dejé en claro más de una vez que Eriol no es más que un amigo, ¿por qué no lo entiende? Jamás comprenderé a los hombres, si dicen que las mujeres somos complicadas, ellos lo son mucho más y por tonterías.

Ni siquiera tuve tiempo de contarle sobre la oportunidad de retomar la carrera en donde la dejé, solo debo de prepararme, tengo dos días y presento el examen, tal vez estos dos días me aparte de Shaoran, un poco de espacio para que piense las cosas, yo no estaré detrás de él.

–Sakura, espera…

Lo escucho detrás de mí, no me detengo, estoy molesta, solo tiene un argumento para que le caiga mal Eriol y ni siquiera es válido.

–Sakura, lo lamento… estoy celoso.

–No encuentro la razón, no tengo a Eriol pegado a mí todo el día, ni siquiera lo había visto hasta hoy –no sé cómo lo hizo, pero Shaoran logró alcanzarme–

–Lo siento, hadita –me atrapa entre sus brazos, impidiendo que continúe mi escape– no debí decir nada de lo que dije, pero me dieron celos.

–¿Celos? Shaoran, Eriol siempre va a ser mi amigo, así que o te acostumbras a que lo mencione o le damos fin, tengo bastante con soportar a Yukito y Touya, además, Eriol está intentando algo con Tomoyo, tal vez intentan matarse, pero de que intentan algo lo están haciendo, no entiendo cuál es tu afán de enfurruñarte con tan solo mencionarlo.

–¿Se intentan matar? Lo lamento, tienes razón, te prometo que no vuelve a pasar.

Le creo o no le creo, he ahí el dilema y no es que le esté robando parte de su libreto a Shakespeare, es que de verdad no sé si debo de creerle y lo que le digo es completamente real, aunque me duela, pero si Eriol siempre estará metiéndose entre nosotros, esto no va a funcionar, sobre todo porque el antes mencionado es maestro en la academia a la que voy y ha sido mi amigo durante tres años.

–Eso es lo que estaba pasando en la universidad, por eso llegué tarde, se suponía que Tomoyo vendría más bien me traería, pero llegó Eriol y se enfrascaron en una discusión absurda –le explico–

–Pues yo no quiero que nos enfrasquemos en ninguna discusión, lo lamento hadita, mejor cuéntame ¿cómo te fue en la universidad?

Shaoran tiene la habilidad de tranquilizarme, sobre todo después de la semi pelea que tuvimos, le cuento sobre la universidad y que tendré que estudiar para aplicar a un examen, llegamos a su casa, últimamente me la paso más tiempo ahí que en la mía, la señora Ieran es muy amable conmigo, ayudo con los ejercicios que le dieron a Lian para hacer.

–Hoy te voy a llevar a un lugar que todavía no conoces –lo miro de reojo, mientras froto una de las piernas de Lian–

–¿Puedo ir con ustedes? Ya no quiero estar encerrada –se queja la pequeña–

–No Lian, iré solo con Sakura –dice Shaoran, quiero reírme, normalmente no le niega nada, hoy es uno de esos días memorables–

–Pero quiero ir –dice entre pucheros–

–Tú tío ya te dijo que no puedes ir, no insistas, además Meiling vendrá en una hora, dijiste que querías verla –comenta Feimei–

Shaoran me hace salir, aprovechando la intervención de su hermana, le dice que no, aunque estoy segura de que sí la pequeña hacía unos cuantos ojitos tiernos, Shaoran terminaría accediendo.

–Entonces, ¿a qué lugar me vas a llevar? –vamos hacia su auto, me ayuda a subir y me da uno de esos besos rápidos que me sorprenden, pero me gustan–

–A mí casa –dice mientras se incorpora a la carretera–

–Nos acabamos de quitar de ahí ¿no? –lo miro, está concentrado en el camino–

–Nos acabamos de quitar de casa de mis papás, hoy conocerás mi casa.

Esto se está poniendo cada vez más formal, siento que colapsaré en cualquier momento, ¿es normal sentir tantas mariposas en el estómago? Es mi novio hace apenas dos semanas, él conoce a mi familia, yo conozco a su familia, pasamos tiempo juntos… ¡Voz en mi cabeza! ¡Ahora qué hago! ¿Cuál es el siguiente paso?

–¿Sakura? Te pierdo –escucho de repente, ya tengo a Shaoran a mi lado, creo que me perdí llamando a la voz en mi cabeza–

–Lo siento, estaba pensando –sonrío–

–Ya llegamos

Me quito el cinturón de seguridad y bajo de auto, todo con la atenta mirada de Shaoran, miro lo que tengo enfrente, una casa de dos pisos, color verde menta, se ve muy bien cuidada.

–Si te lo pidiera ¿te vendrías a vivir conmigo?

Estamos a unos metros de la puerta, su pregunta me cae de sorpresa, sigo pensando que esto esta yendo demasiado rápido, ¿con qué debo de pensar ahora? ¿Con el corazón o con el cerebro? Aunque ahora no importa, porque ninguno de lo dos ha procesado la pregunta, no sé qué decirle.

No le doy una respuesta a Shaoran, salgo de mi trance y continúo avanzando, sé que lo que preguntó es solo una suposición, aun así, debo de pensarlo, se me hace un poco difícil porque mi cerebro y mi corazón creo que se fueron de paseo.

–Pues, bienvenida, está es mi casa –dice a mi espalda– no he tenido mucho tiempo en decorarla, siempre ando en casa de mis papás.

–Es muy linda, y definitivamente, le hace falta muebles –miro el lugar, tan solo tiene una mesa pequeña con cuatro sillas, ni siquiera tiene electrodomésticos, o muebles, no tiene nada–

–Solo logré amueblar la habitación que ocupo, lo demás no ha sido necesario, por eso sigue vacío –toma mi mano y hace que avance un poco más–

Salimos al patio trasero, tiene una manta con una cesta encima, se ve que lo ha estado arreglando, hay algunas plantas que están preparadas para ser plantadas, así como algunos huecos en donde supongo que lo pondrá.

–Tienes un árbol de cerezo –me acerco a la que aun es una pequeña planta– no creo que sea para un jardín.

–La pondré en el centro de patio, así tendrá espacio para crecer, he pedido asesoramiento –me rodea con sus brazos, me sorprende lo mucho que sabe–

Nos quedamos en silencio, estoy admirada por todo lo que hace, más bien, por todo lo que es, a pesar de lo que me contó, ha salido adelante, en oscuridad o en luz, no se dejó vencer, podrá decir que vivía sin ver, pero si eso fuese cierto, jamás hubiese salido adelante.

Yo en cambio, me rendí, apenas cursé un año de universidad y puse de impedimento mi ceguera y desistí, en lo único que fui constante, fue en ballet, porque el resto, lo dejé de lado por el miedo, porque la oscuridad pudo más que yo.

–Si vendría a vivir contigo…–digo de repente–

No tengo que pensar nada más, los pros, los contra, las estadísticas o los porcentajes, nunca me han sido de mucha ayuda al momento de tomar decisiones, creo que debo comenzar a arriesgarme y dejar que todo fluya como debe de fluir, rápido o lento, de ahora en adelante, no le daré más vueltas.

–Creí que me saldrías con que estamos yendo muy rápido –dice al tiempo que besa mi mejilla–

–Dices que me conoces hace dos años, creo que no es muy rápido –bromeo– no me des tiempo de pensar, porque me torturo –acaricio sus brazos–

–Entonces te vendrás a vivir conmigo, ya está decidido –hace que me gire, quedando así uno frente al otro– quiero una vida contigo, celebrar tus logros, ser parte de tu vida.

¿Se puede ser más lindo? Podrá ser muy guapo, podrá tener un buen trabajo, aunque a mí lo único que me importa son sus sentimientos y lo bien que me siento a su lado, tal vez él cuenta que gracias a mí salió de su oscuridad, sin embargo, yo puedo decir que gracias a él, yo pude ver, no es que él me haya devuelto la vista, pero aprendí a ver más allá que con los ojos, pude ver mediante mis otros sentidos, pude ver con sus palabras, pude ver con su voz, pude ver lo mucho que me enamoré sin verlo, cuando me negaba a este sentimiento hermoso que ha estado creciendo día con día, pude ver a través de sus ojos.

**-Y CON ESTE CAPÍTULO TERMINAMOS ESTA HISTORIA ¿QUÉ LES PARECIÓ? ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS**

**CUANDO REGRESE DE BALLET PONGO EL EPÍLOGO, ASÍ QUE TIENEN TIEMPO DE COMENTAR JAJAJA :)**


	18. EPÍLOGO 1

**EPÍLOGO 1**

–Inicia el año y mis hijos me abandonan –mamá se está limpiando las lágrimas con un pañuelo–

–Mamá, vendré a visitarte, además yo casi no estoy en casa, con tanto viaje, jamás me encuentro aquí –argumenta Yukito–

–Lo sé, pero los tres se están yendo, Sakura, –me mira– no puedo creer que te estés yendo, solo hace un mes que recuperaste la vista y ahora, ya te vas.

Resulta que el día que decidí decirle a mis papás que me iría a vivir con Shaoran, ese mismo día, Yukito y Touya también habían hablado con ellos, en mi defensa, no lo sabía, estuve planeando cómo decirles la noticia, hasta que simplemente se los dije.

–Nadeshiko, ya crecieron, es tiempo que tomen sus propias decisiones, saben que pase lo que pase, esta siempre será su casa –comenta papá al tiempo que abraza a mamá–

–Mamá, Kaho y yo vendremos los días que tengamos libres –comenta Touya–

Pese a que siempre me anda protegiendo y que no lo tomó muy bien, tampoco se ha tratado de interponer y mucho menos a inventado nada como la otra vez, simplemente ya está aceptando que he crecido y, aunque lo niegue, su amistad con Shaoran influye en que no ponga muchas trabas a nuestra relación.

–Yo vendré siempre que pueda, terminando ballet o saliendo de la universidad, veré como acomodar mis horarios –les digo para tranquilizarlos–

Estoy a una semana de regresar a la universidad, retomar la carrera en psicología, aunque técnicamente la estaré iniciando, no todo me ha salido muy bien, no aprobé los exámenes de revalidación, pero eso no me detiene, me inscribí en el curso que inicia en una semana.

Y aunque todo pinta que me está yendo bien, siempre tengo ese sentimiento de incertidumbre, nadie lo sabe, pero tengo miedo despertar y que todo esto sea un sueño, a pesar que desde hace un mes ya puedo ver, el miedo vive en mí, miedo de despertar y no poder ver.

–Spi… Kero –llamo a mis perros–

Paso mi mano por su pelaje, han sido muy pocos los días que he salido con ambos a pasear, la mayor parte del tiempo, ando con Shaoran, tratamos de pasar tiempo juntos, el mayor que se pueda.

–Spi, gracias a ti tuve mi primera interacción con Shaoran –sonrío a la nada– eso no quita que me hayas enojado –está cansado, siempre está cansado, se la pasa durmiendo, papá me dijo que es por la edad– Kero, tú también me molestaste, mira que hacer que casi muera con los patines –y como suele pasar, kero me entiende, posa su cabeza en mis piernas–

–¿Estás segura de irte a vivir con él? –escucho de repente a Yukito–

–Sí, muy segura –respondo al instante– ¿esto es real? ¿no es un sueño? –me giro en la dirección de Yukito, está frunciendo el ceño–

–¿Ya pasó un mes y no confías en que es real? –lo veo sentarse a mí lado–

–Siento un vacío, como si todo esto fuera un sueño, como si nada de esto fuese real –hago una mueca– creo que comienzo a quedar loca.

–Pues es un sueño de grupo, porque si tu estás soñando, creo que todos lo hacemos –dice sonriendo– me contó Nakuru que trabajarás con ella en la academia, estás saliendo adelante cerecito, te felicito por eso.

Le agradezco el cambio de tema, no sé cómo explicarlo, pero todo es un vacío, como si de una escena salta a otra escena, ¿eso es normal?

–Sakura, tú celular no ha dejado de sonar…

Había olvidado por completo que lo dejé cargando, beso la mejilla de Yukito y corro a contestar, lo desconecto y deslizo mi dedo para tomar la llamada.

–Hola Shaoran –mi sonrisa se dibuja instantáneamente con tan solo decir o escuchar su nombre–

–Hola hadita, tengo libre mi tarde, ¿salimos a comer?

–Me encanta esa idea, que te parece si nos vemos en tú casa, podríamos preparar algo.

–Creo que quisiste decir, nuestra casa –hace énfasis en "nuestra" –

–Sí amor, en nuestra casa –digo sonriendo–

–Me gusta cuando me dices amor –dice con voz ronca– entonces nos vemos en dos horas en casa, te amo hadita.

–Te amo más –hago sonidos de besos–

El frio ya está dando tregua, voy al super, quiero sorprenderlo, hace tiempo que no cocino, aunque lo que bien se aprende no debe de olvidarse ¿no? Además, el me ayudará, así que por eso no debo de preocuparme.

–Hola cerezo, andas muy perdida últimamente –escucho a Eriol–

–Hola, no he podido ir a la academia, me está costando organizarme –pongo lo que necesito en el carrito del super–

–Tengo mucho que contarte, desde que nos vimos en la universidad y peleé con Tomoyo, ha pasado mucho, decidimos darnos una oportunidad.

–me da mucho gusto por ustedes, solo por favor, te pido que no lastimes a mi prima, porque entonces te las verás conmigo –pongo cara seria–

–No te preocupes cerezo, quiero mucho a Tomoyo y como le conté, creo que contigo fue diferente, confundí lo que sentía –lo veo sonreír– pero ahora sé que solo somos amigos y puedo vivir con eso.

Definitivamente, todo se está acomodando, y es increíble, es por eso que siento que nada es real, a mis dieciocho años, creí tener una vida fabulosa, tener el novio perfecto, ¿y qué fue lo que pasó? En un accidente perdí la vista y estuve en penumbras durante casi cinco años.

Ahora tengo casi veintidós años, estoy a unos meses de cumplirlos, recuperé la vista antes de navidad, tengo un novio que de verdad me quiere, una familia que me apoya, estoy a punto de retomar mi carrera, más bien, estoy a punto de retomar mi vida y no sé lo que depara el destino para mí, porque todo esto ha sido cosa del destino, lo único que sé es que pase lo que pase, tengo que salir adelante, ya no me puedo dejar dominar por el miedo, como bien me dijo Yukito un día, el miedo es normal en todos, pero está en cada uno de nosotros si dejamos que domine en todo lo que hagamos.

De ahora en adelante, si tengo miedo para hacer las cosas, entonces las haré con miedo, y de que lo haré lo haré.

–Nos quedo muy bien la casa –comenta Shaoran–

Poco a poco fuimos sacando un poco de tiempo para decorar la casa, llevamos mes y medio viviendo juntos y casi tres meses siendo novios, ¡qué rápido pasa el tiempo! Igual llevo mes y medio en la carrera y debo decir que me está yendo bastante bien.

–Hacemos un buen equipo –puedo ver, pero la costumbre de pasear mis manos por sus brazos hasta llegar a su pecho no se me ha quitado– ¿en qué momento haces ejercicio? –no es por alardear, pero mi novio tiene un excelente físico, y aun no entiendo cómo le hace, se la pasa en el trabajo, luego está conmigo y come chocolate a diestra y siniestra, ninguno queda vivo–

–Es un secreto hadita –besa la punta de mi nariz– por cierto, en unos días será tu cumpleaños y te tengo preparado una sorpresa.

–Llevo tiempo sin celebrar mi cumpleaños, y creo haberte dicho que no me gustan las sorpresas –desordeno un poco más su cabello–

–Bueno, recuperaste la vista hadita, es tiempo que recuperes tu cumpleaños y en cuanto a la sorpresa… –no dejo que termine, pego mis labios con los suyos, normalmente él comienza su paseo de besos hasta llegar a mis labios, en esta ocasión lo he sorprendido, tarda unos segundos en corresponderme, mientras sus manos se colocan en mi cintura–

–No quiero hablar de cumpleaños, ni de sorpresas –digo entre el beso–

Únicamente asiente, debo dejar de subestimar el poder del beso, hasta hace un momento yo tenía el control de la situación, no sé en qué momento ocurrió, pero Shaoran comienza a caminar sin dejar de besarnos, tropezamos con todo en nuestro camino, y entre risas y besos logramos llegar al sillón.

–Entonces, dejemos de hablar… –su voz ronca me enamora más, miro sus ojos, luego sus labios–

Poco a poco nuestra ropa fue desapareciendo, para ser mi primera vez fue magnífica, sentí que llegué al cielo y que todo está bien, el vacío, mis miedos, mi ansiedad, todo fue borrado por todo el amor que me dio Shaoran, nuestros cuerpos encajaron muy bien, como las piezas de un rompecabezas, tal vez nosotros fuimos un rompecabezas que poco a poco hemos estado armando, hasta llegar a este punto.

–Debimos llegar a la habitación –comenta mientras besa mis hombros–

–Mmm… estamos bien aquí –juego con su cabello–

–Sakura, ¿qué hubiese pasado sino recuperabas tu vista? ¿has pensado en eso? –en un movimiento, me pone sobre él–

–Para serte sincera, había tomado la decisión de arriesgarme, por eso hablé con tu papá para hacerme los estudios, quería dejar atrás el miedo que crecía en mi interior y me hacía esconderme, quería retomar mi vida, aunque no pudiera ver –comienzo a trazar pequeños círculos en su pecho–

–¿Y yo tenía participación en todo eso? ¿Hubieras aceptado ser mi novia aun si no podías ver? –me quedo en silencio unos segundos–

–No… no lo sé, en realidad, llamaste mi atención, te lo conté, aunque no sé si hubiese aceptado, el amor no estaba dentro de mis planes.

–Pues ¿te digo algo? –asiento para que prosiga– hubiese hecho lo necesario hasta que me aceptaras, tenía que cumplirle a mi changuita, quería que fueras su tía –dice riendo– ¡Te amo Sakura Kinomoto! –grita–

–Te amo Shaoran Li, aunque hayas sido un acosador –beso su mentón, su pecho comienza a retumbar por la risa que suelta–

–No te acosé, no es mi culpa que llegaras cada sábado a leer cuentos…

El molesto ruido de su móvil, rompe la magia del momento, me levanto para que pueda ir por su móvil, recojo mi ropa y la de él que está regada por todo el piso, por suerte, Kero y Spi no estaban en el momento, de lo contrario, tal vez la ropa estaría mucho más esparcida, ambos tienen el vicio de sacar la ropa y llevarla por todos lados.

Me visto rápidamente, cuando acabo, le lanzo su ropa a Shaoran, sea lo que sea lo que le están diciendo, no creo que esté prestando mucha atención, tiene una sonrisa boba en sus labios, la misma que pongo cuando lo veo.

–De acuerdo, nos vemos –concluye su llamada– te veías mejor sin ropa –dice en tono juguetón–

–Depravado… cúbrete –voy a la cocina, tengo mucha hambre–

–Touya está como loco, se acaba de enterar que será papá –me detengo en seco, ¿por qué el sabe esa noticia y yo no? – el me llamó, al parecer serás tía –dice mientras se pone su boxer–

–Espero que se parezca a Kaho –comento divertida, no me imagino a Touya de papá, no tiene paciencia con los niños–

Recuerdo que la única vez que estuvo en pediatría, antes de mi accidente, salió corriendo por los llantos de los niños, comenzó a repartir paletas, aunque no funcionó, no buscaba en dónde meterse para dejar de escuchar los llantos, ese día fue memorable.

–Cuando tengamos hijos, quiero que se parezcan a ti y no solo en el físico, sino también en tu forma de ser –comenta al tiempo que me rodea con sus brazos–

–Mejor que tengan un poco de ambos –tomo sus mejillas–

–Hecho.

**Cinco años después**

La vida me ha enseñado que no hay que vivir con miedo, que siempre me debo de arriesgar, también me enseñó que no se vive de probabilidades o porcentajes, con dieciocho años, recién cumplidos llegué a perder las ganas de vivir, gracias a mi familia pude salir adelante, tal vez no como me hubiese gustado, porque hubieron cosas que dejé atrás, sin embargo, poco a poco me fui arriesgando, al punto que dejé que el amor entrar a mi vida, tampoco es que hubiese tenido muchas opciones, ni siquiera me di cuenta en qué momento el amor llegó a mi vida.

–¿Cómo está la psicóloga más guapa? –escucho la voz del amor de mi vida–

–Pues ya dijiste, estoy guapa –respondo modesta, le acomodo la corbata en su traje–

–Demasiado guapa –besa mi nariz– Lian no deja de preguntar por ti, comienzo a ponerme celoso, antes solo pedía por mi

Lian ya no es tan pequeña, está por cumplir once años, terminó su rehabilitación en menos de seis meses y como siempre se sale con la suya, se metió a clases de ballet, ha sido la protagonista en la mayoría de los recitales, gracias a su gran desempeño como bailarina, aunque también le han puesto un ultimátum en cuanto a sus calificaciones, ya que la muy pilla ha estado bajando demasiado sus notas, y eso a Feimei no le agrada mucho.

–Siempre serás su tío favorito –le doy un beso rápido– anda, se nos hace tarde, quiero ver a mi sobrinito.

–Hay que pasar por Akemi, recuerda que Kaho y Touya no podrán asistir.

Akemi tiene cuatro añitos, es el dolor de cabeza de Touya, tiene un poco de su carácter, aunque llora mucho y por cualquier cosa, hace unos días, se puso a llorar solo porque terminó su caricatura favorita y también se puso a llorar porque papá se tuvo que ir a dormir. Le he dicho a Touya que eso son indicadores de que tal vez tendrá otro bebé, tanto llanto no es normal.

–Mamá llamó, está con ellos, al parecer se calló de la resbaladilla y se raspó, la maestra no pudo controlar su llanto y terminaron llamando a mamá –me encojo de hombros–

–Lo habrá hecho a propósito, es igual de manipuladora que su padre –dice Shaoran entre risas–

La amistad entre Shaoran y Touya ha crecido demasiado, ambos son iguales en algunos aspectos, por ejemplo, son demasiado obsesivos con su trabajo, eso de que cuando me conoció hizo que modificara su vida fue puro cuento, hay días que no lo veo porque se la pasa en el hospital, no me quejo, esos días los aprovecho para estar en la academia y trabajar, con Shaoran, me cuesta mucho trabajar.

Tengo un consultorio, únicamente atiendo a niños y adolescentes, el motivo, son menos complicados que los adultos, además, soy muy buena tratando con ellos, ese fue el motivo por el que decidí estudiar los sábados una especialidad, estoy saturada en la agenda, pero soy feliz.

Llegamos a casa de Yukito, hace dos semanas que nació el pequeño Ichiro, con solo dos semanas de nacido nos trae locos a todos, es un pequeño angelito, la mayor parte del día se la pasa durmiendo, y según Nakuru, es muy tranquilo en las noches.

–¡Cerecito! –me recibe Yukito– esta vez no se te hizo tarde –dice divertido, ganando un codazo por mi parte–

–Quiero ver a mi sobrino –dejo a ambos platicando y corro a la habitación del pequeño–

Está en su cuna durmiendo como el angelito que es, aun no entiendo por qué nos hicieron venir aquí, Shaoran no ha querido decirme nada, solo me dijo que teníamos que ir a casa de Yukito y no me quejo, me encanta venir.

–He decidido dejar de irme de viaje, y quedarme como profesor en la universidad –escucho de repente detrás de mí– no quiero perderme ningún detalle de mi bebé –Yukito está a mi lado–

–Ya has viajado suficiente –sonrío– además, serás un gran profesor, al igual que papá.

–Cerezo, hace mucho que no dejas que te festejen tu cumpleaños –dejo de mirar a mi sobrino para dirigir mi mirada a él–

–Tú sabes el motivo –respondo cortante–

–Hoy es primero de abril –dice vacilante– tú nunca has dejado que te hagamos borrar ese día de tu cabeza, ya te dije que un día malo se cambia con algo bueno.

Lo pienso un momento, si, me lo ha dicho, en todo este tiempo han insistido y lo único que han logrado es que me encierre o simplemente me desaparezco todo el día, es un día que no me gusta, tal vez superé todo, bueno, casi todo, porque el día de mi cumpleaños, no me gusta, me trae malos recuerdos.

–Hagan lo que hagan, ese día no se va de mi cabeza, lo revivo cada año –suspiro– ni las terapias funcionan.

–Tal vez hoy sea diferente –dice tomando mis manos– ven, hay algo que quiero enseñarte.

Lo acompaño, salimos de la habitación de Ichiro, la casa de mi hermano no es muy grande, pero si muy acogedora, llegamos a la puerta que da al patio, abre la puerta y me quedo sin palabras, no es una fiesta sorpresa lo que tengo enfrente, sino que frente a mí está Shaoran con un calendario enorme con el primero de abril encerrado con pintura roja y en el centro tiene dibujado un pastel y globos.

–Cuando cumpliste dieciocho años, tuviste un accidente muy feo, en donde perdiste la vista, sin embargo, aquí estás, con la vista recuperada, aunque hay algo que no recuperaste… –mis ojos comienzan a cristalizarse– Sakura, hace años que no tienes un feliz cumpleaños, y no es porque no te lo hayan querido dar, sino que tú misma te has negado a tener ese día feliz, te encierras, te vas, te pierdes con tal de no recibir felicitaciones y creo que es momento de cambiar eso, porque yo quiero ver encerrado ese día en los calendarios de nuestra casa, quiero comer pastel de chocolate ese día –sonrío ante su comentario– quiero que este día sea siempre feliz para ti y es por eso que te voy a reemplazar ese mal recuerdo que tienes de este día.

Shaoran se inca frente a mí, saca una pequeña caja color rosa de terciopelo ¿en dónde lo habrá conseguido? La abre muy lentamente, hasta que frente a mí aparece un pequeño anillo con un diamante verde.

–Sakura Kinomoto, Hadita de mi vida –comienza a decir– ¿te casarías conmigo? –las lágrimas nublan mi vista– Perdón por esperar hasta ahora para cambiar este día, pero siempre decías que vamos muy rápido –bromea–

Corro hacia él y me le abalanzo, si con eso no entiende el mensaje, no sé con qué lo pueda entender, Shaoran coloca el anillo en mi dedo y luego besa mi mano.

–Ya no hay día malo, de ahora en adelante, tus cumpleaños siempre serán felices –lo miro con lágrimas en las mejillas, no puedo parar de llorar–

–Contigo, todos mis días son felices –pego mi frente a la suya– gracias por todo esto.

Como es su costumbre, comienza a tentarme con pequeños roces, hasta que por fin nuestros labios se unen y solo nos apartamos por falta de aire.

–Esto no es todo –dice el muy cínico entre el beso–

Estoy por preguntar cuando globos de colores caen y los gritos de todos se hace escuchar, Shaoran me ayuda a levantarme, todos están aquí, mis papás, mis hermanos, mis cuñadas, la familia de Shaoran y sus sobrinos que ahora son míos, definitivamente, es el mejor cumpleaños que puedo tener.

–Te dije que sería tú tía –comenta Shaoran a Lian, mientras lleva un pedazo de pastel a su boca–

–No, dijiste que no era mí tía "aún" –recalca– pero lo cumpliste y tengo a la bailarina de tía.

Y con esta hermosa celebración, termino de contar mi historia, por azares del destino quedé ciega y por capricho y porcentajes absurdos que me fueron metiendo en la cabeza, perdí cuatro años de mi vida en oscuridad, pero ese mismo destino, hizo que me topara con grandes personas, con el verdadero amor de mi vida, con el cual día a día vamos construyendo nuestra historia, peleas, hay muchas, pero lo mejor de pelear son las reconciliaciones ¿no lo creen?

-**ASÍ COMO LEYERON AL PRINCIPIO, HAY OTRO EPÍLOGO, USTEDES VOTARÁN POR SU FAVORITO :) **

**ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS :) MUCHAS GRACIAS POR ACOMPAÑARME EN ESTA HISTORIA :) **


	19. EPÍLOGO 2

**EPÍLOGO 2**

¡Cuidado!

El grito de mi mamá retumba en mi cabeza, todo me está dando vueltas, escucho voces amortiguadas, seguida de un zumbido molesto, me duele la cabeza, me duele el cuerpo, no entiendo ¿qué pasa?

Las sirenas, escucho sirenas una y otra vez, más zumbidos, más voces amortiguadas, ¿por qué no me puedo mover? Escucho mi nombre una y otra vez, puedo reconocer la voz, es la de mi mamá, me duele todo, quiero decirle que estoy bien, pero no puedo.

–¡Sakura!

No sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado, ya no escucho el zumbido molesto, solo escucho un constante "beep" y algunas voces, mis ojos dejan de pesar, puedo abrirlos, todo es blanco, los sonidos van teniendo sentido, estoy en un hospital.

Toco mi cara, tengo una mascarilla de oxígeno, miro a mi alrededor, muchos hombres con batas blancas, uno de ellos es Touya, aun no entiendo qué hago aquí, tengo demasiadas preguntas y ninguna respuesta.

–Despertaste –se ve cansado, quiero hablar, la mascara me lo impide– nos tenías muy preocupado.

Las ojeras en sus ojos no me gustan, toco la máscara, quiero quitármela para hablar, sin embargo, mi hermano no me deja, hace que baje las manos.

–En un momento te lo quitan –lo escucho–

Miro a mi alrededor, sigo sin comprender qué es lo que hago en este lugar, no recuerdo nada. Una enfermera se coloca a mi lado y comienza a desconectarme unos tubitos y la máscara de oxígeno.

–¿Qué me pasó? –tengo la garganta seca–

–¿No recuerdas? –miro hacia la puerta, entran un médico con una carpeta– ¿Sakura?

–No ¿qué me pasó? –me acomodo en la cama, miro al médico, está anotando algo–

–Kinomoto, fuera de aquí, yo me encargo –dice con autoridad–

Veo a mi hermano salir, no me agrada, no quiero que se vaya, lo quiero conmigo.

–Hola Sakura, soy el doctor Hien Li… ya escuché que no recuerdas nada, me puedes decir ¿cuántos años tienes? –pestañeo varias veces, él debe de tener la respuesta en esa carpeta, no entiendo para qué me pregunta–

–Dieciocho, hoy cumplo dieciocho –miro al médico, lo he visto en algún lado–

–¿Hoy? ¿Sabes qué día es hoy? –comienzo a dudar en mi respuesta–

–Primero de abril, es mi cumpleaños, iba a Tokio con mis papás y no recuerdo más.

Sin decirme nada, el médico sale de la habitación, los nervios pueden conmigo, no entiendo qué pasó, y por qué me pregunta el día, ¿en dónde están mis papás?

–Cerecito, que bueno es verte despierta –escucho la voz de Yukito–

–¿Tú me vas a decir qué me pasó? –detrás de él, veo entrar a mis papás–

–Tuvieron un accidente hace seis meses –escucho a Touya– has estado en coma.

–¿Un accidente? ¿Seis meses? Pero si yo quedé ciega, empiezo a recordar, tengo veintiun años, durante cuatro años estuve ciega, recuperé la vista luego de bailar en un recital de ballet –todos me miran como si estuviese loca–

–Sakura, has estado en coma durante seis meses, tienes dieciocho años, no quedaste ciega, seguramente lo soñaste –comenta Touya–

¿Todo fue un sueño? ¿El ballet, la oscuridad, él? ¿Quién era? Trato de hacer memoria, no pudo haber sido un sueño, fue tan real, aunque ya no recuerdo mucho, es como si todo se estuviese desvaneciendo.

El doctor Li, entra a la habitación y les pide a todos que salgan, comienza con un interrogatorio que me fastida, ahora estoy muy confundida, me pide que haga un esfuerzo por recordar, y lo hago sin ningún problema, mi sueño se va esfumando, cada vez que intento recordarlo, solo son siluetas y voces.

–¿Puedo levantarme? Quisiera caminar un poco –digo al doctor–

–No creo que puedas caminar aún, pero puedo pedir que te saquen un momento en silla de ruedas –me explica–

Siento un vacío, no sé por qué, pero una parte de mí quisiera regresar a ese sueño, lo sentí real, no me importa si estoy ciega, quiero recordar a él.

–Aquí está lo que pidió.

Esa voz, yo lo ha escuchado antes, un joven muy parecido al doctor Li entra a la habitación y le entrega una carpeta.

–Despertaste, tenías muy preocupada a tu familia –lo veo acercarse–

–¿Te conozco? –simplemente sonríe, es una sonrisa muy linda–

–No creo –responde–

–Tú me suena familiar ¿cómo te llamas? –insisto, quiero saber quién es–

–Te suena familiar porque durante los seis meses me estuviste escuchando, venía a revisarte –explica– me llamo Xiao Lang Li

Xiao Lang, ¿por qué ese nombre me suena? También su voz se me hace tan familiar, es como la voz en mi sueño.

–Mucho gusto

–El gusto es mío, Ying Fa –vuelve a sonreír, podría acostumbrarme a sus sonrisas–

–No me llamo Ying Fa –frunzo el ceño–

–He escuchado que te dicen cerezo, no sé tu nombre –se encoge de hombros–

–Me llamo Sakura –la conversación con él es muy amena, es como si lo conociera–

El doctor Li rompe el momento, le pide a Xiao Lang que pida a una de las enfermas la silla de ruedas, es muy raro su nombre, aunque, a pesar de que es raro, sé que lo he escuchado, de otra manera, pero la he escuchado.

Una enfermera me acompaña, no tengo muchas fuerzas, me dijo que es normal, que tendré que hacer rehabilitación, luego de estar en cama durante seis meses, todo lo tengo adormilado.

Una semana estuve en el hospital, no volví a ver a Xiao Lang, aunque me hubiese gustado mucho volver a verlo, platicar con él, pero no fue así, no se volvió a aparecer en mi habitación.

Cada vez que duermo, trato de tener ese sueño, en donde estoy ciega, en donde lo conozco a él, sigue siendo una silueta, aunque en algunas ocasiones, la silueta se convierte en Xiao Lang y no me explico la razón. Mi vida en el sueño era mejor, lo tenía a él.

Cinco meses después

Ya puedo caminar, la rehabilitación ha finalizado, puedo tener una vida normal, no quedé ciega, estoy a un mes de cumplir iecinueve, aunque siento que ha pasado más, sigo aferrada a mi sueño, aunque trato de no comentarlo mucho, no quiero que piensen que estoy loca.

Las flores de cerezo están haciendo su aparición, por donde quiera que paso, los caminos son rosados, siento muy extraño volver a patinar, se siente muy bien sentir la brisa, me detengo en un parque, hay una pequeña jugando y corriendo, se ve muy alegre.

–¡Mami, mira! –la veo dar una vuelta como si fuera una bailarina– ¡tío, me salió la vuelta!

No es que yo quiera escuchar, es que ella lo está gritando y creo que todo el parque se está enterando, avanzo un poco más hasta llegar a una banca, sigue siendo cansado patinar, aunque ya esté del todo bien, llevo mucho tiempo sin hacerlo.

–Hola Sakura

Su mirada ámbar se conecta a la mía, no he dejado de soñar con él, a pesar de que no lo conozco.

–Hola… mmm, lo siento, es muy complicado tu nombre –hago una mueca–

–Shaoran, me puedes llamar Shaoran –pestañeo varias veces–

–Shaoran –repito– creo que pensarás que estoy loca, pero siento que te conozco, y no creo que sea solo porque estuviste pendiente de mí –bajo la mirada– fue un sueño muy real

–Pues si me conoces Sakura, todos los días que estuviste internada, estuve a tu lado, eras una de mis pacientes favoritas –vuelvo a mirarlo, está sonriendo– te contaba como estaba el día, te explicaba cada vez que te tenía que cambiar el catete del suero, hablaba cada día contigo.

–Veía a través de tus ojos –digo en voz alta–

–Prácticamente, tus papás siempre se veían cansados, así que algunas veces me quedaba más tiempo contigo, Touya me dio una lista de libros que te gustan y te los leía todo el tiempo, tu mamá me contó que te gusta patinar, entonces siempre te pedía que despertaras, para que puedas patinar y sentir la brisa mientras lo haces, además, siempre te pedía que despertaras, porque quería ver tus ojos, creí que los tendrías cafés como tus hermanos y tú papá, ahora sé que son verdes, igual que los de tu mamá –lo veo sonreír– pareces un hada.

–¿Un hada?

Ese apelativo también me es familiar, cierro los ojos un momento, me puedo ver bailando, hay alguien diciéndome algo, una silueta femenina, lo único que puedo ver con claridad es a mí bailando.

–¿Estás bien? –sacudo un poco la cabeza–

–Si, estaba recordando mi sueño –sonrío para tranquilizarlo– no sé por qué, pero siento que tú estabas en él, aunque no lo recuerdo muy bien –hago una mueca–

–Bueno, tú también estás en los míos –toma mi mentón, su contacto me estremece–

Me cuenta mi ingreso al hospital y las maniobras que tuvieron que hacer porque parecía que estuve a punto de morir, durante todo este tiempo estuve viendo una vida en mis sueños, mientras todos estaban en la vida real y estaban preocupados por mí, hay algunas cosas que me cuenta, que son igual que en mi sueño, como que estuve grave porque no me puse el cinturón de seguridad, prácticamente me reprende por eso.

–Me agrada tú compañía –digo al tiempo que me levanto–

–A mí también, espero volver a verte pronto –su sonrisa me encanta, podría verla por horas y horas–

–Podemos vernos mañana, después de la universidad –comento como si nada–

–Tengo muy complicada la semana, pero prometo llamarte, por cierto –lo veo meter una mano en su bolsillo, cuando la saca, tiene un pañuelo blanco entre sus manos– esto es tuyo, lo llevé a reparar, aunque no se ve muy bien, le hacen falta unas cuantas piedritas.

Abre el pañuelo y ahí está la gargantilla que me regaló mamá el día de mi cumpleaños, aunque también hay algo más, ¿una pulsera? Eso no me lo dio mamá, eso me lo dio, él.

–La pulsera no es mía –tomo únicamente la gargantilla–

–Claro que sí, yo te la regalé, ¿no lo recuerdas?

Lo miro, estoy confundida, si todo fue un sueño ¿cómo es que la pulsera está aquí?

–Te la di una semana después de que ingresaste en el hospital –me explica– durante la semana, solo escucha cerezo, cerecito, ah y monstruo, supe que el día de tu accidente fue el día de tu cumpleaños, así que vi esta pulsera y te la regalé mientras dormías, tuve que quitártela y se me había olvidado dártela, no volví a verte luego de que despertaste.

–En mi sueño me lo diste para navidad –tomo la pulsera– y lo único que tú querías de regalo era una respuesta.

–¿Y cual fue la respuesta?

Su mirada curiosa es adorable, en conjunto con su sonrisa, creo que cupido ha hecho de las suyas.

–Mi respuesta fue un simple sí… adiós Shaoran

Su mano impide que yo siga avanzando, ni siquiera sé en qué momento me sujetó de la cintura, nos miramos unos instantes, hasta que siento uno de sus dedos en mis labios.

–Entonces, serás mi novia –no fue pregunta, fue una afirmación, es como si él supiera de mi sueño–

–Ni siquiera te conozco.

–Te equivocas, me conoces más de lo que crees, en un mes se cumple un año de conocernos –su tacto se siente muy bien–

–Estuve inconsciente, eso no cuenta

–Claro que cuenta, además, en tu sueño dijiste que sí, no sé qué hayas soñado, pero quiero que tengamos algo, aunque sientas que vamos muy rápido, a veces solo hay que dejarse llevar.

De pronto sus labios y los míos se unen, no es mi primer beso, eso lo di a los dieciséis, aunque se siente como el primero, cada roce, cada caricia, me hace sentir algo indescriptible.

De este beso, llegaron otros, a partir de hoy, Shaoran y yo somos novios, sigo creyendo que ya lo éramos, cada vez que le cuento, me dice que es porque estuvo a mi lado en mis días en coma, yo siempre he pensado que mi sueño fue un presagio, de que lo iba a conocer, aunque no todo lo de mi sueño se cumplió, por ejemplo, no perdí la vista, lo único que perdí, fue a mi supuesto novio, que tal y como pasó en mi sueño, no pudo con la noticia, así que en sueños y en realidad, dejó de ser mi novio.

Lo sueños, muchas veces se hacen realidad, tal vez no siguen la misma secuencia, pero siguen latentes y se van cumpliendo poco a poco, en mi caso, conocí a Shaoran en sueños y ahora lo tengo aquí, frente a mí, viviendo día a día y creando momentos juntos, durante seis meses estuve viviendo a través de él, a través de su voz, a través de sus ojos.

**\- Y ESTA ES LA SEGUNDA OPCIÓN ¿QUÉ LES PARECIÓ? ¿CUÁL LES GUSTÓ MÁS? ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS ;) **

**UN BESO Y MIL GRACIAS :) **


End file.
